Royalty or Royal Pain?
by Mo-chan769
Summary: The YYH gang is assigned a mission to find Koenma's cousins, the engaged princesses of Reikai. Only problem is, the princesses don't know who they are! How will this one turn out? I hardly gave away anything, yay me!
1. Chapter 1

Royalty, or Royal Pain?

Yoki Senshi, Kiseki Miko, Chi Shinsetsu, and Hana Shojo are all OCs that take after friends of mine. Yoki takes after me, while Kiseki takes after Reioko. And Hana and Chi take after two other friends, Ariel and Debby.

Main pairings for this fic are:

Jeremy/Kiseki/Kurama

Yoki/Hiei

Koga/Chi/Yusuke

Hana/Naraku

**#$Disclaimer$#**

This fic is a YYH one. Oh, and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha (I say Inu-Yasha because there is a little Inu-Yasha in this, but only two characters), my parents wouldn't buy them for me on my birthday. They said the shows were too expensive… but maybe if I ask for just one character… drools over Hiei Anyway, I do own Chi, Yoki, Hana, Kiseki, the teachers at Meiou, the consciences and this plot, and… any other original characters that I come up with.

Chapter 1- Three New Girls at Meiou High 

There were three boys walking down the street. One of them had black hair slicked back, brown eyes, and was wearing all green. (Pants and shirt were green) The next one was a guy with long red hair, and a very enchanting shade of emerald green eyes. The green-eyed redhead was wearing a reddish pinkish jumpsuit. (A Japanese uniform for boys.) The last, and certainly least was a guy that had a very… 'unique' head shape and orange hair that looked like an Elvis hairdo. The orange haired one was wearing a light blue jumpsuit. All three boys were carrying a schoolbag.

"Kurama? Why do you look forward to school so much, I hardly see the point in it all," the guy dressed in green mumbled the last part as he glanced over at the redhead. "Yusuke, I enjoy school because it's fun and educational. The point is going there to learn," the redhead sighed. "You know what? You sound just like my teachers, trying to convince me that school is fun, but everytime I go there I catch up on lost sleep," Yusuke put both hands behind his head as the group kept walking.

"So Urameshi can't even go through a day of school, eh?" the orange haired one asked. "I can go through it, just not awake…" Yusuke corrected as the redheaded Kurama sweatdropped. "Alright, that sounds fair," the orange haired one said stupidly.

Kurama saw the turn off to his own school up ahead about fifteen feet away, and then he turned to the other two. "Well, it appears this is about where we go our separate ways," Kurama said as the reached the corner. "Alright Kur- er… Shuichi, seeya later then!" Yusuke waved as Kurama turned at the corner. He was on his way to Meiou High School.

As Kurama got further away from Yusuke and Kuwabara, he noticed that a bunch of girls started to surround him, calling him "Shuichi-sama" and stuff like that. He also noted that all these girls went to his school. So, being the guy he was, Kurama got out a book and tried his best to ignore the girls ranting about how much they loved him, or how nice he was. Occasionally he looked up from the book and said "Thank you."

A block away from Kurama, there were three girls, all wearing red schoolgirl uniforms. They were walking to school. One of the girls had long blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail on the back of her head and she had violet eyes. Another one of the girls had shoulder length black hair and really dark blue eyes. The last, and definitely not least, had red-orange hair that was shoulder length, but pulled back into a low ponytail and she had deep green eyes. All girls were wearing wristbands. The one with green eyes was wearing green wristbands. The girl with blue eyes and black hair was wearing midnight blue wristbands. And the girl with blonde hair and violet eyes was wearing light purple wristbands. (All wearing red schoolgirl uniforms.)

"So, how do you two think the first day of school will be?" asked the one with green eyes. "Well, I'm not so smart, so it'll be boring, then I'll get called on for a problem on the blackboard which I'll solve by miracle," answered the one with black hair and blue eyes. "I'm gonna flunk on the first day!" cried the one with blonde hair. "Chi, calm down. You won't flunk, at least not until the first report card is mailed home, and that's in nine weeks," the green eyed one said.

Chi sighed sadly, "Oh well, I don't care because the rumors have made me happy." "What rumors?" asked the one with black hair. "Come on, Yoki! You need to get in with in with the gossip!" stated the green-eyed friend. "Well, I was in America all summer, you can't blame me if you guys didn't call and fill me in on the juicy stuff," Yoki frowned. "Oh yeah… But I totally have to tell you now! There's a really hot boy going to Meiou High this year! We may be the new students, but he's in our grade and he's so delicious!" Chi declared. The green-eyed girl nodded her full agreement on the subject. "Who would that be? It better not be a mistake like with Kaiku Moedu," Yoki warned them. "It's not, we've both seen him! His name is Shuichi Minamino!" the green-eyed girl looked dreamily into space as Chi nodded and joined her. Yoki shook her head and waved her hand in front of her friend's faces. "Earth to Kiseki and Chi… Hello?" Yoki said, trying to bring them back from heaven.

After Kiseki and Chi both were back into reality, Yoki pointed out a crowd of girls across the street, all yelling something. "What's with those girls?" Yoki asked. "This can only mean one thing…" Chi started and smiled over at Kiseki. "SHUICHI MINAMINO!" both girls yelled out really excited and ran over to the crowd. Yoki sweatdropped and followed her friends.

"SHUICHI MINAMINO IS THE HOTTEST BOY TO EVER WALK THIS EARTH!" Kiseki yelled over the other fangirls. Chi, Yoki, and Kiseki all could've sworn that they saw a trace of redness creeping up on his face too. "I think he heard you," Chi observed. "With a mouth that big, it'd be a crime if he didn't hear her," Yoki muttered under her breath.

So it continued that way until all the girls and Kurama AKA Shuichi got to school. Then the girls kinda lost track of him. "Awe man, I wanted to tell him my name," Kiseki frowned, really disappointed. "Kiseki, I thought you didn't care THAT much for guys," Yoki raised a curious eyebrow. "Well Shuichi is an exception, he's so hot!" Kiseki was looking dreamily into space again. Chi nodded and started drooling. Yoki took two Kleenexes out of her pocket and handed one to Chi, who blinked, then took it and wiped her chin. She handed the other one to Kiseki, saying, "You might need it later."

The bell rang. Then the three girls headed to their first period class which, yes, they had together. They took three seats by the window, so if they got too bored, they could see if some squirrels or crows were fighting. When Kiseki and Chi were looking around the room, their eyes fell on something. Shuichi was in their first period class! Kiseki poked Yoki on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Yoki asked quietly as she turned around. "Shuichi is in our classroom!" Kiseki whispered excitedly. "He is? Oh, I see him, wow… You can choose him for a partner on projects, he sits right behind you," Yoki whispered with a grin. Kiseki grinned too, as Chi went red faced when Kurama glanced up at her.

The teacher came in right as Kiseki was just about to introduce herself to Kurama. _Damn teacher! You ruined my chance! I hope you, Ms. Muryoku, burn in Hell!_ Kiseki thought as she glared at the teacher.

"Settle down class! I hope you all learned something new over the summer. Anyway, I understand that we have three students that have never been to Meiou before, could you three please raise your hands?" Ms. Muryoku spoke up once the class quieted down. Yoki, Kiseki, and Chi raised their hands. "Alright, could you three come up to the front of the class and tell us a little about yourself?" Ms. Muryoku's question sounded more like a command. Yoki, Kiseki, and Chi all glanced at one another nervously, then stood up and filed to the front of the class. "Okay, will you start us off?" the teacher gestured toward Yoki.

"Okay, I'm Yoki Senshi, age sixteen. I just transferred here from Sakura High. My hobbies include sleeping, playing video games, and trying to find something interesting to do," Yoki said with a smile. Ms. Muryoku didn't seem to like that answer much, but smiled back and signaled Yoki to take her seat. "You next," the teacher said to Chi.

"Um… I am Chi Shinsetsu, I am also sixteen and from Sakura High. I am clumsy, not always very bright, and I love Shui-… I mean video games, and hanging out with friends," Chi stammered and used her hand to pull some loose strands of hair behind her shoulder as Kurama was paying attention with great interest. He had his elbows on his desk, his hands cupped together and his head was resting on his hands. (An interestingly cute fox, ne?)

"Alright, last will be you," Ms. Muryoku said to Kiseki as Chi sat down again. "Alright, I'm Kiseki Miko, age sixteen from Sakura High. I like playing games, having fun, and sometimes I write stories in my spare time. My favorite color is green, birthday is April fourteenth, and I think Shuichi is really hot," Kiseki said casually as she smiled around the room. Kurama let a small blush creep into his cheeks. Ms. Muryoku cleared her throat and asked Kiseki to sit down.

"Alright class, now that we know more about those girls… we'll get started right away on math!" Ms. Muryoku declared as she glared at Kiseki like she was some sort of delinquent with a death wish.

After math, history, and science, it was time for lunch. Everyone filed out either to the cafeteria, the picnic tables outside, or the roof. But Chi, Yoki, and Kiseki chose to eat on the ground, under the shade of a tree at the edge of the school wood.

"Why did we choose this area?" Chi asked Yoki and Kiseki. "Because it's away from other people, and it's looks really comfy and shady here," Yoki answered for Kiseki. Chi nodded. The three girls sat down on the grass in the shade of the tree, which turned out to be a sakura tree. The girls just ate and chatted… about boys and life… and Shuichi.

"You know what, once I'm old enough to be married I'll track down Shuichi and ask him to marry me," Kiseki daydreamed with a big grin on her face. "No way, I'm gonna ask him!" Chi declared. "Yeah right! You're WAY too shy and stupid to be Shuichi's wife! He needs someone who's not afraid of commitment!" Kiseki declared to Chi with a laugh on her lips. Then the two started arguing. _Nothing's changed with them over the summer…_ Yoki thought to herself as she sweatdropped.

"As if he'd choose either of you annoying girls," a voice said from above them. All three girls looked up and saw a short guy wearing a blue tank top, black pants and boots, and he had black hair that defied gravity and had a white starburst in the middle. He was wearing a white bandana over his forehead. In his crimson eyes, the girls detected annoyance. The boy was sitting on a tree branch.

"Just who the hell are you to judge, you short freak?" Kiseki yelled, sounding angered by the fact that someone was listening. "Hn, that's no concern of yours," the guy said and jumped down, then started to walk toward the school. "Well he was mean," Chi stated, dumbstruck. Yoki was standing up, and walking after the guy. She grabbed his wrist and he stopped.

"Let go unless you have death wish," the boy demanded without even turning around. "First apologize to my friend's for your rude comment," Yoki showed no sign of weakening. "And if I don't?" the boy questioned, turning around with an interested smirk. "If you don't, I'll report you to the main office for trespassing on Meiou High property and harassing three students," Yoki seemed to have a smirk, until she noticed that the boy's smirk hadn't faded in the least bit. "You really think you'd be able to do that?" the boy questioned her plan with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you are only human, it should be a cinch," Yoki smiled as she started trying to pull the boy back to Chi and Kiseki, who were watching with curious faces. The boy didn't budge and he just pulled his hand out of her reach easily. "Don't mistake me for something as fragile as a human," he warned her in an emotionless monotone voice, plus a glare, before he disappeared.

"Well, he was rude," Kiseki put her hands on her hips and looked at where the boy had been standing. "Yeah, he was a bastard," Yoki mumbled as she walked backed over to her friends. "Yuppers, he was!" Chi agreed.

"You think someone stuck a stick up his ass?" Kiseki mumbled as she took an extreme dislike of any short person with a high and mighty attitude, unless perhaps there was more to them that made up for the flaws. "I don't know, how about we have Yoki check?" Chi teased. "Just what are you inferring?" Yoki looked coldly at Chi and Kiseki. "Don't play stupid if it's possible, I saw the glint in your eyes when you grabbed his wrist," Kiseki grinned teasingly. Yoki was blushing slightly. "I wasn't staring longingly at him! I was glaring! It just seems you're too much of an imbecile to tell the difference!" Yoki yelled, still blushing. "I know the difference! You thought he was hot!" Kiseki shot back. "Get out of my head!" Yoki barked again. "So you admit it!" Kiseki smirked. The two started arguing, and Chi watched them. Chi then shrugged and looked at what was left of lunch. Yoki's rice, and Kiseki's sandwich… they won't mind. Chi started eating the remainder of her friend's lunches as she watched Yoki and Kiseki argue.

On the school roof, Kurama and the short guy in black and blue were talking about something. "Koenma's positive those girls are in this school?" Kurama asked. "Yeah, he seemed overly excited about it," the short guy answered. "Well, then I suppose I should start searching. Why don't you enroll here and search too, Hiei?" Kurama smiled at his short friend. "Your attempts to get me into human schools is pitiful, Kurama," Hiei responded. "Yes, well it would only be temporary. And you'd get educated in many subjects," Kurama pointed out. "I don't need to be taught about human subjects," Hiei declared. "Alright then Hiei. I'll see you later at the park with Yusuke and Kuwabara," Kurama sighed. Hiei turned around, "Oh, and if you see three girls together, one blonde with violet eyes, one with black hair and blue eyes, and one with red-orange hair and green eyes; tell them they're lucky morons," Hiei ordered, then he vanished. Kurama blinked curiously and thought for a minute. He couldn't mean Yoki, Chi, and Kiseki… Could he?

End Chapter 1 

Me: Hi all! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I know I had fun typing it!

Reioko: Hurry up with the next chapter!

Hiei: Hn, you better not make me OOC.

Me: Don't worry, I will… Want some sweet snow, Hiei-chan? Smiles

Mo-chan gives Hiei some sweet snow so he can't object to anything at the moment. Reioko, Akai, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all sweatdrop.

Me: Anyway, please review or I won't get to continue the story! This is Mo-chan signing out, but first I'll give you a preview of next time!

Next time- Time for a swing dance everyone! Gym class is next! Kurama asks Yoki, Kiseki, and Chi if they ran into a short guy in black and blue earlier. They answer yes and say that he was a creep. What the hell is this! Whoa! That's a big surprise! Hiei is enrolled in school now! Later, Kiseki and Chi eavesdrop on the Reikai Tantei, and learn of their mission, and after promising not to tell anyone, they all say goodbye for the day. But on another topic why does Yoki hate Hiei? Find out next time!

Me: Oh, and I think I'll have a contest! Let's see who's the most adorable boy, out of (These are the current results due to the fact that I asked a couple of my friends before posting this):

Jin 1

Toboe 1

Shippo 4

Momiji 0

Please vote ladies! Or guys can vote too… but that just wouldn't seem right…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Gym Class Experience and a Surprise for All! 

After lunch, it was time for gym class. It was Kiseki's favorite subject, for she was an athletic jock. The girls were dressed in their gym clothes, which were red shorts and white T-shirts and regular tennis shoes. The class was standing around in the gymnasium awaiting the arrival of the teacher. During the wait, Kurama walked over to Yoki, Kiseki, and Chi. All three girls had their hair pulled back into a ponytail. Chi and Kiseki were staring dreamily at Kurama, who was wearing red pants and a white tank top. (Awe man, weren't you hoping he would show off his legs?)

"Excuse me, but I have a question I need to ask you three," Kurama said to them as he stopped in front of the girls. "Of course I'll marry you!" Kiseki smiled at Kurama before even waiting for the question. Kurama sweatdropped with a slight blush on his cheeks. Chi cleared her throat. "Kiseki-chan, Shuichi said the question was for the three of us, and I doubt he would ask all of us that," her friend pointed out. Yoki nodded with a big sweatdrop. Kiseki pouted. "So what do you need to ask us?" Yoki asked, since Kiseki was sobbing and Chi was trying to cheer Kiseki up.

"I was wondering if perhaps you three met up with a boy about ye tall, with black hair that was winning a fight against gravity, and was wearing black pants and a blue shirt earlier?" Kurama asked, putting his hand at a certain level to show how tall the guy had been. "Yeah, he was a bastard, but Yoki thought he was hot!" Kiseki answered right away, her proposal forgotten. "Gah! I did NOT!" Yoki blushed madly as she bopped her friend over the head. Chi sweatdropped as the two girls started another fight. Then Chi turned and looked at Kurama. "Shuichi, how did you know we ran into that guy earlier?" she asked curiously. Kurama's small smile faded into an apologetic look. "He actually came to the school looking for me, and he mentioned something about you three annoying him… I apologize for anything he said that's impolite," Kurama bowed slightly. Kiseki had stopped pulling Yoki's hair long enough to say something to Kurama. "No need to apologize for that creep, Shuichi-kun!" Kiseki smiled at him as Yoki bit Kiseki's finger. "Oww! You bitch! I'm gonna get ya for that!" Kiseki then yelled at Yoki and they started fighting again.

Just then, the gym doors were opening and Yoki and Kiseki separated quickly and tidied up their hair so they wouldn't look like they had been fighting. The teacher walked in with someone else. It was Hiei! Wait! It was HIEI? Kurama looked surprised slightly and walked over to the rest of the class who was surrounding Hiei and the teacher.

"Mr. Kenko, who's this?" one of the students (yes it was a girl) asked the teacher. "This is Hiei… erm… Jaganshi. Sorry if I got your last name wrong, I have trouble memorizing people that enroll in the middle of the day," Mr. Kenko turned his attention toward Hiei. Kurama walked over to Hiei and the teacher. "Hiei? I thought you said you didn't need to be taught about human subjects?" Kurama whispered with a smile. Hiei glared a warning, "I'm only here because Koenma threatened to sentence me to five hundred more years in the human world," Hiei mumbled and finished with something about a damn baby that's trying to father him. Kurama smiled.

Yoki, Chi, and Kiseki all blinked with confusion and walked up to the teacher and Hiei as well. Mr. Kenko cleared his throat and the class quieted. "Okay class! In honor of the first day of the school year, we'll be swing dancing today, I'll set up everyone with a partner and put on some music," Mr. Kenko announced. He started pointing at people and pairing them up. It was a boy/girl swing dance.

"Chi, you'll be with Koji," Mr. Kenko pointed to another boy, who looked rather nice, but he was only being polite because he didn't know her.

"Minamino, you'll be with Kiseki," the teacher assigned another group. Kiseki smiled happily as Kurama just nodded and walked over to her.

Minutes later there were three people left, they were Hiei, Yoki, and some other girl who was nearly drooling over Hiei. Mr. Kenko had said that if there was a student left they would be his partner, and Yoki was hoping desperately that… Mr. Kenko would be her partner. (Ha, ha you thought she would want Hiei! Right?)

"Miss Senshi, you'll be with Hiei," Mr. Kenko decided. Yoki frowned and walked over to Hiei with a look of hate in her eyes. Kiseki and Kurama were standing next to Hiei and Yoki. "Yoki-chan, you're so lucky you got the guy you love!" Kiseki declared, barely bothering to whisper. "Just cause I think he's hot doesn't mean I have to like him!" Yoki glared and growled angrily.

Mr. Kenko started the music; it was swing dance all right. Everyone started doing what the song said. (You know, "Swing your partner, dosey doe, spin them around and watch them go!" I don't actually know if that's how this song goes, I've heard so many different versions! Example: "Swing your partner round and round, poke 'em in the eye and watch them cry!") When it came to the spinning part, Yoki, being taller than her partner by five inches, spun Hiei around, then laughed at his height. Kiseki and Kurama were dancing and having fun actually, Kurama was the one that spun Kiseki around, seeing as he was taller than she was by about five inches. Chi and her partner were about the same height and Koji spun her around.

"You know what, shorty?" Yoki said to Hiei as the spinning part was coming up again. Hiei just glared up at her. "Despite your height, you're actually a good dancer. Very fast though, can't you slow down a bit? We're not racing," Yoki commented. "Hn, shut up, I'm only doing this because I have to," Hiei said with irritation plain in his voice. Lucky for Yoki though, he did slow down slightly, though he probably wouldn't have admitted to it.

When the class was nearly over, Mr. Kenko said that after this one last song they would go to the locker rooms, change, and go to their next classes. "Okay class, this last song is a slow one, but it's possibly the greatest love song of all time! And since it wouldn't be appropriate for me to have a student partner during this one, I and my partner must sit this out, making sure you ALL dance for this one, or you will not get a good participation grade for the day," Mr. Kenko announced. Everyone in the class but Hiei and Yoki nodded.

The music to the hit song "I Will Always Love You" came on. (I heard it used to be like, the greatest love song of all time… from my parents… and Futurama… but I don't actually know if it's true…) Yoki was looking irritated and embarrassed as she reached for Hiei's hand. He looked just as angry, and then very reluctantly, after many demanding looks from Kurama, put his hands on Yoki's waist. Kiseki glanced over at Hiei and Yoki, and grinned.

"I think those two would make a great couple," Kiseki observed the two. "I think you're right, Hiei would've normally pushed her away or left by now," Kurama stated as he put his own hands on Kiseki's waist. "Shuichi-kun, how long have you known Hiei?" Kiseki asked. "About seven years now, why?" Kurama answered. "Just curious, you seem to know him well," Kiseki smiled innocently. "I do know him well, perhaps Yoki will get to know him as well as I do," Kurama glanced over at the other two again. Kiseki then glanced at Kurama.

"Shuichi-kun? Are we friends?" Kiseki asked curiously. Kurama seemed surprised by the question. He then nodded with a smile that nearly caused Kiseki to melt at the sight of it. "Right, so wanna hang out sometime? How about this afternoon?" Kiseki asked hopefully. Kurama thought about it for a minute. "Well, I have an engagement at the park right after school, so how about tomorrow after school? Will that work for you?" Kurama answered with two questions of his own. Kiseki thought for a minute, let's see… she had homework tomorrow no doubt after the little announcement in Math class earlier that day… but she would get it done later. Kiseki nodded, "Yup, tomorrow after school is wide open on my schedule!" she declared happily.

After the song was over, and everyone changed back into their regular uniforms in the locker rooms, Chi, Kiseki, and Yoki were talking about the time they had dancing in gym. "I had a terrible time! Koji kept accidentally stepping on my feet, I'm lucky to be walking!" Chi claimed as Kiseki and Yoki laughed at her statement. "Well, despite his height, Hiei's actually a good dancer," Yoki commented as the girls were walking through the hallway and to their lockers to pick up the things for the classes they had. Yoki had drama next. Kiseki had art next, and Chi had home and family.

As Hiei and Kurama came walking behind the girls in the hall, Kiseki smirked at a thought and then spoke up. "Yoki, Chi, there's this really awesome thing called WASP. WASP rules!" Kiseki declared. "What is WASP?" Yoki asked. Chi looked curiously at her too. "WASP, or W.A.S.P. stands for War Against Short People!" Kiseki smiled as she noticed Hiei twitch angrily. Yoki blinked, "Well that's a rather clever title, no wonder you don't like short people…" she observed Kiseki's grin as she brushed her hair away from her face with her fingers. Chi sweatdropped as she noticed Kurama and Hiei standing there.

"Well ladies, where are you three going next?" Kurama asked to distract Hiei's attention. "I'm going to art," Kiseki answered almost immediately. "I'm off to home and family," Chi answered. "And I'm on my way to drama," Yoki said. "What a coincidence, I'm on my way to art and Hiei's on his way to drama," Kurama nudged Hiei as a way of telling him to stop glaring at the girls.

Kurama and Kiseki walked together with Chi until Chi 's classroom came up, then the two walked alone together to art. Yoki just stood next to Hiei in the hall and then she got tired of the silence and turned around to start her way to drama, when Hiei grabbed her arm.

"What Hiei?" Yoki asked turning around. "We might as well get to this drama thing together, I have no idea where the room is," Hiei quickly made an excuse for walking with her. She blinked, then nodded as Hiei took his arm back. "Okay, as long as you're polite to me on the way there," Yoki requested. Hiei didn't nod or say anything, he just sighed and then they started their way down the halls.

Drama class had been fun for all but Hiei and Yoki. That's because they were reading from a play and the play just happened to be "Romeo and Juliet". Yoki had volunteered for the role of Juliet, and the teacher had nearly strangled Hiei into being Romeo. (Yoki chose her role before Hiei was strangled into his, which is why Yoki was Juliet.) At the balcony scene, Hiei had nearly destroyed the classroom after learning what he had to say to 'that annoying bitch'. Then Yoki yelled at him for calling her a bitch. Of course then they started yelling curses at each other. Then the teacher yelled at them both and both of them had detention. So after one more class, the two headed off to detention.

After school, Kurama was waiting outside the building for Hiei's detention to end, as were Chi and Kiseki, but they were waiting for Yoki's detention to end. None of them could believe that their friends had gotten detention on the first day of school. Okay, so Kurama could imagine Hiei getting detention, but not Yoki.

"I still can't believe Yoki got detention on the first day of school! Her mom's gonna kill her!" Kiseki declared. Chi then noticed Kurama standing under a tree at the school gates. Chi tapped Kiseki on the shoulder, and then they walked over to Kurama.

"Hey Shuichi! What're you doing here?" Kiseki asked right away. Kurama looked up at them, then sighed. "I'm waiting for Hiei, he got into an argument in drama and got in trouble with a teacher from what I heard," Kurama stated with another sigh. "That's what Yoki's in there for, she said some bastard had gotten on her last nerve and she yelled swear words right in front of the teacher," Chi remembered. "I take it those two got angry at each other in drama," Kurama sweatdropped as he said this. "God, they're even getting into detention together, it sounds like the beginning of a creepy, fun, and beautiful relationship," Kiseki thought aloud. Kurama and Chi sweatdropped at the statement.

Inside the school, in the drama teacher's class, Yoki was sitting in the front row, and Hiei was in the back row. Every now and then, Yoki felt something hit the back her head. The first time it was a pencil eraser, the second was a pencil, and the third was a gluestick. The teacher got up and headed to the door saying something about making copies of a coming up assignment. Once positive that the teacher left the room and was out of hearing range, Yoki turned around.

"Stop throwing junk at my head! It's all your fault I'm here anyway!" Yoki yelled at Hiei. "Don't blame me for your damn short temper, you got yourself into this!" Hiei snapped back. "Well if you had just listened to the teacher, we both wouldn't be in this fucking mess!" Yoki hissed. "Hn, I don't listen to anyone, especially those weaker than myself," Hiei glared at her before closing his eyes with a frown. "Well 'Mr. I'm So Strong' it's still your damn fault! Because of your fucking attitude, I'm in detention and my mom's gonna kill me!" Yoki yelled again. "Good, there'll be one less annoying, bitchy woman in the world," Hiei sounded annoyed as usual. Yoki growled and started writing stuff on paper.

When Yoki finished what she was writing on the paper, she crumpled it up and threw it at Hiei's head. Before it hit his head, Hiei caught it in his hand and uncrumpled it. It said:

_Ten ways for a Fucking Bastard with a high and mighty attitude to die!_

_Arrow through his head and neck._

_Sword in the gut, then tear out his intestines and hang him with them. _

_Shoot him in the head with a gun (He has no heart, so shooting his heart wouldn't work.)_

_Spontaneous combustion_

_Cut off all his limbs and let him bleed to death._

_Cut off only his head and shove fireworks down his throat, then light the fireworks and watch his body explode. Then mount the head on your wall._

_Poison him while he's sleeping at night._

_Cut off his fingers, and then suffocate him with them by shoving the fingers down his throat._

_Beat him too death with a mallet._

_Disguise your voice to make it sound like his mother or father while talking to his doctor on the phone and tell the doctor to neuter him, most guys don't find the result worth living._

(I must thank Reioko-chan for #2 on the list.)

Yoki smirked at the glare she received from Hiei after he read the whole thing. Before Hiei could get up to kill her like he was planning to, the teacher walked back in saying that detention was over and they could head home.

Outside of the building, it was nearly 4:00 PM according to Chi's watch, but she set her watch thirty minutes ahead so she would never be late to anything. So it was actually 3:30 PM. Kiseki and Kurama had been discussing school topics, and Kiseki had mentioned about four times how much she hated their math teacher, Ms. Muryoku.

Chi was just staring at the school entrance until she saw two people walking out the door, both looking like if they just as much as glanced at the other, there would be bloodshed in less than a second.

"Hey, there they are!" Chi declared as she smiled happily. Kurama and Kiseki turned their attention to Yoki and Hiei as the two resisted what urge there was to painfully slaughter the other. "Looks like neither of them apologized, doesn't strike me as a surprise, they're both too stubborn," Kiseki sighed. Kurama nodded his agreement with a sweatdrop and a sigh. Kurama walked over to his friend.

"Hiei, great to see you made it through detention without killing anyone," Kurama said, he actually meant it, but the girls took it as a figure of speech that just describes how short-fused Hiei is. Hiei did his trademark 'hn', and walked off toward the park. Kurama blinked, then turned to Yoki, Kiseki, and Chi. "Sorry about his attitude, ladies. But I have to go right now, so I'll be seeing you all tomorrow, bye," Kurama waved bye to them as he followed his pissed friend.

Yoki was glaring daggers at anyone that so much as looked at her. "God, what did he do to make you such a bitch?" Kiseki asked casually as she put both hands behind her head. "As if getting me in detention wasn't enough, he threw pencils, erasers, gluesticks, and a hand held pencil sharpener at the back of my head! And he blames me for getting him in there! The nerve of that fucking bastard!" Yoki growled most of this through gritted teeth. Chi and Kiseki glanced at one another, then nodded.

"Well, he must've been pretty bad to make her cuss that much! Just imagine, spending an hour with a guy that can make even the most optimistic person in the universe go pessimistic in less than a day," Chi sighed as she talked to Kiseki. Yoki was a least ten feet in front of them, looking really pissed off. "I think it'd be better if we don't mention short stuff for awhile, I just imagine how they're gonna be at each other's throats tomorrow… unless someone stops them from killing the other, there's gonna be a funeral soon," Kiseki sighed.

After they had stopped by Yoki's house, Chi and Kiseki decided to go to the park, Kiseki neglecting to mention that Shuichi said he'd be there around then meeting some people. The two girls were just chatting about the usual stuff. But then Chi thought of a question.

"So, do you still say that Yoki-chan and Hiei would be a good couple?" Chi asked curiously as the two sat down under a tree. Kiseki leaned against the tree trunk, then sighed deeply. "I think they'd make better enemies than lovers, but something tells me that if we help set up some things, they'll soon fall for the other," Kiseki smirked as she hatched an idea. "Help? How could we help?" Chi asked, sounding clueless. "We can play matchmaker for them, you know invite them to some late night party thing at my temple, play some truth or dare, maybe seven minutes of heaven? They could even watch the sunset or stargaze, it sounds foolproof enough," Kiseki suggested. Chi put her pinky finger at the corner of her mouth and thought. (Think: Dr. Evil! -)

"That does sound like a great plan, but if we invite only them, it'd seem too obvious, wouldn't it?" Chi asked at last. "Well, I'm sure Shuichi-kun has other friends he could invite!" Kiseki smiled.

(A/N: Yeah sorry to interrupt the story, but I needed to say something. Kiseki is semi-psychic I guess you could say. She speaks to ghosts on occasion, and can sometimes read minds. But that's just what she got from living with a crazy grandpa in a temple by a shrine for half her life. Kiseki can also use spirit wards on demons if she wanted, but she never really does because she hasn't really ever met a demon that she knew was a demon. So she tries to be as normal as she can to make up for the abnormality that she calls grandpa. But that's just her thoughts on it. Now back to the story!)

"I bet Shuichi does have some friends, but remember Hiei's attitude. Hiei is a friend of his, what if he has more like Hiei?" Chi asked, thinking of Yoki going on a killing spree. "Well, those kinds of people aren't too hard to come across nowadays, but we'll just find out when it gets to that," Kiseki shrugged off the matter. Chi then blinked and pointed at something.

"Hey Kiseki-chan, look it's Shuichi, Hiei, and some other guys!" Chi declared as she pointed through some bushes and trees around the park. Kiseki smiled, "Well, I guess we're lucky then, we can invite them to the party thing, it'll be Friday night!" Kiseki cheered as she stretched and got up to walk over, but the guys seemed to be discussing something in secret, so Chi and Kiseki hid behind some bushes to listen in.

From the girl's view

"Whoa! Hiei is going to school and got detention on the first day?" a guy with black hair that was slicked back seemed surprised and amused. "Heck, that's worse than Urameshi!" an ugly orange haired guy sniggered, only to receive a cold glare from Hiei. "Yeah, anyway, that's why we were so late to the meeting," Shuichi explained.

"Okay, now that that's out, what was this about a mission?" the black haired boy asked curiously. "The mission is simply to seek out some girls and bring them to Reikai or call Koenma to confirm their identity," Shuichi told the two other boys as Hiei was looking like someone had stuck a stick up his ass. "But who are the girls? Why are they so important to Koenma that makes him have us find them? Wait, are these demon girls we're talking about?" the ugly one asked curiously. "Well, he suspects that they are the princesses of Reikai, his cousins, so to speak," Shuichi sighed as he elaborated. "Oh, well I'll be damned! The toddler has cousins?" the immature black haired boy questioned.

"Well, yes, but they were around about a thousand years ago, around the time that the Reikai went to war with the Netherworld and all that. The girls were being protected, but the measures were a bit extreme, they were reborn as humans and with each human body they lived the life of, there was always a reincarnation of that being they would also inhabit. So to speak, everytime the body they were in died, they would just enter another one, and with each body they forgot more and more of their own pastlife, and to this day hold no memory of it," Shuichi explained the story.

"Okay, so the ones we're looking for are reincarnations of Reikai princesses?" the ugly one asked. Shuichi just nodded. "Well then, what're we waiting for? Let's start the search!" the black haired boy in green exclaimed. "Yusuke? Are you even sure where to begin?" Shuichi questioned; then the one now known as Yusuke just froze and his eyes were clueless. "Actually, I have no idea in seven hells how we're going to solve this one," Yusuke scratched his head with a sweatdrop. "Well, tomorrow night we can go to Reikai and ask Koenma how to discover which of the girls in Meiou High are the princesses," Shuichi suggested intellectually. Yusuke and the ugly guy both nodded their agreement as Hiei just leaned against a tree, still looking pissed off.

"Well, time to go home, I don't want mom to worry, goodbye for now you guys!" Yusuke grinned and waved goodbye, only to walk right into something in the bushes and trip over whatever it was he walked into.

Normal view again

"Ow…." Muttered Chi as Yusuke tripped over her back. They landed in a heap on the ground next to Kiseki, who was sweatdropping at the sight. Kurama walked over to help Yusuke up, but he noticed Kiseki and Chi there, and they looked pretty suspicious.

"Chi, Kiseki, were you two eavesdropping?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow. "Um, well yes, but at first we were just gonna walk over and talk to you, but we didn't want to interrupt anything, so we just waited," Chi answered as she twitched, still having difficulties with getting up, due to the spirit detective on her back. Yusuke got up, rubbing his head. Then Kiseki helped Chi up.

"Sorry Shuichi-kun, we were just curious," Kiseki bowed slightly as she apologized to Kurama. "That's alright, so how much did you hear?" Kurama asked them. "Well, we started listening at the part when the Yusuke guy was laughing at Hiei for getting detention. Then we pretty much heard all the mission and Reikai stuff," Chi answered for Kiseki. Kiseki nodded, "I thought there was a strange aura engulfing you and your friends," Kiseki said with hardly any emotion in her voice. Right then, the ugly orange haired dude walked over, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Kurama, Urameshi, what's going on?" the guy asked, but then he noticed the two pretty girls standing there. He walked right over to Chi and grasped her hands. "Pretty lady, would you be my girlfriend? I, the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara, will protect you from any harm!" ugly guy now had starry eyes, and Chi looked sickened.

"Eeeek! Get away!" Chi screeched as she whacked Kuwabara hard across the face. Kuwabara was now lying on the ground with a red handprint on his left cheek. Yusuke walked over to Kuwabara then kicked his side. "You moron! What happened to being obsessed with Yukina?" Yusuke asked. "Oh yeah, Yukina…" Kuwabara remembered and trailed off with some drool escaping his mouth. Hiei chucked a rock at the idiot's head, and Kuwabara was out cold.

A few minutes later, everything had been sorted out, the girls promised not to tell a soul what they had heard. (Well, they'll tell Yoki, but they never told the boys that.) And Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, who was now awake again, all agreed to come over to Kiseki's temple on Friday night. Kurama had also whispered to Kiseki that he would try to convince Hiei to go.

Then everyone left the park and headed home, the sun had just finished setting and nobody wanted his or her parent or parents to worry. But Hiei had just gone wandering off, like always.

Later the night, Kiseki and Chi had been on a three-way phone conversation with Yoki, so now Yoki knew about what happened too. Yoki sat up in bed that night, wondering exactly what had happened to the princesses and stuff like that. She walked over to her bedroom window on the second story and opened it to look out.

"The stars are really beautiful tonight," Yoki said aloud to herself. Then she looked at the moon; it was a sliver crescent, her favorite kind. (No, I did not make a typo. A sliver crescent is what I meant to type, not silver.) Soon it would be a full moon, then go back to a sliver crescent, then the cycle would start all over again after the new moon. Then out of the corner of her eyes, Yoki thought she saw a short, dark figure sitting in a tree outside her window, looking at the moon.

_What the hell! That looks like Hiei! Damn, I hate his very existence! Why would he be here?_ Yoki thought with hate in her mind. Then the figure looked over at her with crimson eyes. "If you hate me that much, then stop thinking about me," the figure said, then vanished into thin air. Yoki blinked, and looked around. "Am I seeing things?" she asked herself aloud.

Yoki sat back down in her bed. _I must be going crazy; people don't just vanish like that! But Hiei did this afternoon around lunch… I MUST be going insane and my last chance of sanity is to get Hiei out of my mind! Yes, stop thinking about the one you hate with all your heart. Yes, I'll just think about… um… sleeping I guess. Yes, sleeping will help! I'll tell Kiseki-chan and Chi about this in the morning, maybe they'll be able to tell me whether or not I'm going insane._

With those final thoughts, Yoki drifted off to sleep.

End chapter 2 

Me: Hey all! I hope you enjoyed chapter two! In the next chapter I'm making it the next day at school, just so ya know.

Reioko: I liked that chapter, especially the parts with Kiseki flirting with Kurama.

Me: Good, because there's going to be more of that later on! Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter, so please review! Smiles

Hiei: Why would they review? This story is terrible.

Me: Starts tearing up You don't mean that, do you?

Hiei: Of course I mean it, baka ningen.

Me: Wahhhhhhh! Hiei-chan is being mean and heartless!

Hiei: Do NOT call me Hiei-chan!

Reioko: Sighs All right then. Walks over to Hiei and glares at him with an evil glint in her eyes that scares everyone APOLOGIZE TO MO-CHAN RIGHT NOW!

Hiei: Mutters something about stupid ningen onnas and their damn tempers Fine, sorry Mo-chan.

Me: Instantly smiles again Yay! Hiei-chan is nice now! Huggles

Hiei: Gah! Let go of me!

Kurama: Relax Hiei, she only wishes to express her feelings. Smiling

Hiei: Shut up baka kitsune! o.O;

And a struggle ensues, so Chi will give the next time preview and the current results of the adorable contest!

Chi: Next time- is tomorrow at school! This chapter mostly focuses on Yoki, Kiseki, Shuichi, and Hiei… I'm so sad… T.T Oh well, that's only the first part, the second part goes over to Friday night at Kiseki-chan's temple! Truth or Dare is in the air! But is that all that's there? Have fun reading it! Next time on "Royalty, or Royal Pain?"

Chi: Oh, bye the way! Here are the current results of the 'who's most adorable' contest!

Jin 1

Toboe 1

Shippo 5

Momiji 0

Please keep on voting ladies! (And or gents.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- That Strange Feeling… Truth or Dare Starts

The next day, Chi, Kiseki, and Yoki were walking to school together, and they soon came to a crowd of girls, just like the day before. But the girls weren't just yelling about Shuichi, but about Hiei too. The three girls walked over to Kurama and Hiei; Yoki was still pissed off from the day before.

"Who would be drooling over that bastard?" Yoki muttered with a hateful glare at Hiei. "Hey Shuichi-kun! How are you this morning?" Kiseki asked as she pushed her way through the crazed fangirls. Kurama blinked and smiled at the three girls as he noticed them standing there. "Oh, hello Kiseki, Chi, Yoki," Kurama greeted them with a small bow. The fangirls all froze and glared at Chi, Yoki, and Kiseki. One of the fangirls walked over to Kiseki and glared observantly.

"Nope, not suit for Shuichi-sama. You might as well get him off of your unworthy mind. You don't have a chance anyway," the girl said rudely, as some of her 'friends' nodded their heads with a look that was just as scheming and stupid. Kurama was about to tell the girl to apologize to Kiseki for being so impolite, but Kiseki cut off the start of his sentence.

"Right bitch, just keep telling yourself that, it'll make you feel like you don't have an ass-ugly face and a body as wide as a fucking gorilla," Kiseki said with a cold glare and no emotion. The snobby girl had her mouth agape and was about to talk back, but Kiseki wouldn't have it. "But don't worry, dear Bijinkai, dreams sometimes come true, but then again nightmares like you do too. I bet Shuichi wishes he could wake up at this very moment just so he wouldn't have to look at your ass-ugly, monkey-ass face," Kiseki smirked. The girl looked at Kurama and then puffed up her cheeks angrily at Kiseki. Then she snorted and walked away, followed by the other crazed fangirls.

"Well, that's one way to eliminate filth," Chi said as the crazed girls left. "Kiseki…? Don't you think you could've tried to be a little more polite?" Kurama asked her with a huge sweatdrop. "Nope, she was asking for it, that damn Bijinkai. She's been bothering me since Sakura Junior High. Just forget about her Shuichi-kun," Kiseki said, but then covered her mouth. "Sorry for the foul language, Shuichi-kun!" Kiseki then added. "Hell, it was worth it to see her look like that!" Yoki smirked with a chuckle at the remembrance of Bijinkai's face. "Indeed, now let's get going or we'll be late," Kiseki agreed with her friend, then grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him off to the school gates. Yoki, Chi, and Hiei all blinked and followed the other two. (No, Hiei's not wearing a school uniform, he's just wearing a black shirt and some black pants…;)

In History class, which Hiei, Yoki, and Chi had together, they were just assigned to a partner assignment. Of course after this class lunch came. So, Yoki and Chi figured it wouldn't be too chaotic IF Hiei didn't say anything to Yoki at all. Yoki had actually cooled down a bit since the day before, because her mom had heard the story from the teacher about what had happened in class, and told her that it wasn't her fault that someone yelled at her. But she still wasn't getting her allowance for a month because she had yelled swear words in the presence of a teacher. (Yeah, they got history projects on the second day of school. That's Meiou High for ya!)

"So, what are we gonna do our project on?" Chi asked happily with a nervous sweatdrop, hoping one of them would say something nice. "Ask the ass," both Yoki and Hiei said simultaneously. Then both blinked and glared at one another. Chi blinked, "Um… Right… Well Yoki, what do you think we should do for our history project?" Chi asked, turning to Yoki. Yoki's eyebrow raised as if insulted by the fact the Chi had asked her, thinking she was an ass. Chi sweatdropped and waved her arms reassuringly that she didn't think Yoki was an ass at all.

Yoki thought about it and then answered. "I think we should do a report on the Hitokiri Battousai. It would seem logical since I learned a little about him over the summer," Yoki pointed out, completely ignoring Hiei's presence. "Okay, sounds good. What do you think Hiei?" Chi asked, hopeful. "Hn," was the only reply that came from Hiei. Chi moaned, frustrated with them already.

_Damn, why can't he just apologize? It shouldn't be that hard to say "I'm sorry for getting you into detention yesterday"! If he doesn't apologize, I'm gonna be the only one in the group that works on this thing!_ Chi thought to herself. Hiei looked coldly at Chi as if he had read her thoughts. Chi shivered as the glare seemed to go into her soul and freeze it with fear. _Why do I get the feeling he knows what I'm thinking? He can't read minds can he? Ahh! That'd be freaky! But then again, Kiseki does that too…_ Chi thought to herself again.

After History, Chi, Yoki, Kiseki, Kurama, and Hiei met up in the hall. Kiseki was flirting with Kurama again, and telling him a funny joke it looked like, because he seemed to be laughing. The crazed fangirls that walked by all glared.

"Shuichi-kun, wanna have lunch with us?" Kiseki asked as she just noticed Chi and Yoki. "Of course, I'd love to," Kurama answered with that Kiseki-melting smile. Kiseki smiled from ear to ear, and then she nodded and said, "Okay, we'll save you a spot outside, and you can invite Hiei too if you want." With that, Yoki, Kiseki, and Chi all rushed off to the school grounds to eat outside.

"Hn, you realize she really is smothering you, right?" Hiei questioned Kurama once the halls were nearly empty. "Well, yes. But I think she's actually a very sincere and interesting person," Kurama smiled at Hiei. "You actually like that annoying girl and her friends?" Hiei questioned again like Kurama was crazy if he said yes. "Yes Hiei, they're my friends as well as you, Yusuke, and even Kuwabara," Kurama answered with a big sigh. "Hn," Hiei 'hn'ed.

The boys then headed outside, Kurama had a box lunch and Hiei wasn't really planning on eating any human food. Once they got outside, Kurama started looking around for the girls, and spotted them at a picnic table under a tree. Kurama then nudged Hiei and they both walked over.

"Hey Shuichi!" Chi greeted. "Hey Shuichi. Hi ass," Yoki greeted Kurama with a smile, but then it faded to an evil glare as she noticed that Hiei had come. "Hi Shuichi-kun!" Kiseki sang out as she hugged Kurama, almost causing him to drop his lunch. Kurama blushed. "Hi Kiseki," the fox said, sounding slightly nervous. Yoki and Chi smiled at Kurama's red face and giggled a bit too.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting down and eating, except Hiei. Hiei was leaning against the trunk of the tree, looking annoyed. Yoki glanced over at him, noticing that he was wearing all black, black pants, black tank top, and black boots. The only thing that wasn't black was the bandana, which was white, and his eyes, those crimson eyes. Yoki hadn't told anyone, but she thought Hiei's eyes were a really gorgeous shade of red. (A guy's eyes are allowed to be called gorgeous!)

Hiei felt like someone's eyes were watching him, and he looked up at Yoki, who wasn't really glaring, but she was looking curious. "Stop staring, stupid bitch," Hiei glared at her. Yoki went red faced instantly, half anger, and half embarrassment. Kiseki whispered to her friend. "Staring longingly…" she taunted in a singsong voice. "I am not!" Yoki jumped up and yelled loudly.

Everyone within ten yards looked at her with a curious face, until her face went red and she sat again. Kiseki sniggered. Yoki glared at Kiseki. Kiseki grinned and pretended not to be cracking up in fits of laughter.

After the group finished their lunch, there was still about fifteen or twenty minutes until they had to go to gym. They all got up and walked around a bit, toward the school wood. Yoki was trudging along in the back, right behind Hiei. Yoki didn't really notice that Hiei was in front of her, she was busy thinking about stuff. Kiseki glanced behind herself and grinned, then turned around and whispered to Kurama.

"Shuichi-kun, I think I have a plan that'll embarrass both of them, you think it'd be alright?" Kiseki asked Kurama. Kurama thought about this, he had never seen Hiei blush from embarrassment before, it could be interesting. "Well, what's your plan, Kiseki?" Kurama asked. "I thought that we could walk a little into the woods and then somehow get Yoki and Hiei in front of us and then trip Yoki into Hiei so she falls on top of him," Kiseki elaborated. Kurama smiled and nodded his agreement to this plan. Chi blinked and looked at the two scheming people curiously. Of course, then they explained the plan to Chi and Chi smiled. Seeing as Chi was the clumsiest out of the group, they would have her accidentally act as a domino for Yoki. Chi would trip up on her own feet, and bump into Yoki hard enough to knock her down on Hiei.

"Hiei, Yoki? Could you two come up here a bit? We don't want to lose you back there," Kurama said as the group entered the woods. Hiei vanished and reappeared in front of Kurama. Yoki growled and walked faster to get up there too. Then one of the schemers had to think of a way that would make Hiei turn around, then when Yoki fell on him, they would have to look at eachother's faces.

"Hiei?" Kiseki called his name, hoping he would turn around as a response, which he did. Then it happened! Chi tripped over a rock and bumped into Yoki, who fell onto Hiei, just like a domino. Yoki's face went red as she fell into Hiei's quite muscular chest. Hiei fell back on his back because of the surprise of having someone fall on him the instant he turned around. Hiei had a small tint of red creeping into his cheeks.

"Uh… hi?" Yoki squeaked nervously. Hiei didn't say anything; he was looking in her eyes still with red on his face. Kiseki, Kurama, and Chi gave eachother satisfied smiles, then they walked back to the school grounds, leaving the two alone.

Hiei was still staring in Yoki's eyes, and then he seemed to be zoning out. His arms wrapped themselves around her back and pulled her closer. Yoki was freaking out, her face was as red as flames from Hell, and her heart was beating faster and faster. "Um… Hiei? What are you doing?" Yoki asked with a squeak, then Hiei blinked and went red faced all over again. "Get off of me!" Hiei yelled and pushed her off before she recovered from embarrassment paralysis. Yoki's eyes widened as she was pushed and landed painfully on her ass on the ground.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yoki yelled at Hiei once she got to her feet. But there was no answer. Yoki looked around, but Hiei was gone from sight. (Hee, hee, I'm gonna have fun with Hiei's mind, meet his conscience, Billy! Smiles)

_God, I can't believe what I just did back there! Why the hell did I do that! I hate her more than I hate that idiot! So why would I hold her like that? God, I must be ill, I'll just ditch school then, I'm positive if I get away from her I'll feel better. (Don't even think about ditching school! You can't just run away from love!) What the hell? (Oh, I'm Billy. I'm your conscience, nice to finally meet you, Hiei!) My conscience? I didn't know I had one of those. What the hell are you doing here? (You have entered something called a "Relationship in Denial" and I'm here to help!) Huh? (Arg! You are so stupid when it comes to love! I mean that you like Yoki so don't leave because it'll only make you feel worse. And besides, you have a mission to complete!) Hn, shut up. You're annoying me._

_(That's what I'm here for! Anyway, just go to gym class, it should start any minute. And you'll get to see Yoki's great, perfect legs!) Uh… is my damn conscience in love with someone's legs? (I heard that! And no, I don't just love her legs. She has a great figure too! Oh, and her great ass and rack! A nice big rack… Perverted laugh) O.O;;; What the fucking hell are you talking about! I don't like any of those, especially if they're Yoki's! (Ha, ha, you used her name. Just go to gym, then I'll stop talking about her body.) Fine! Just as long as you shut the hell up! (Done deal!)_

The fire demon fumed as he had an argument in his mind. He had walked all the way back to the school without even knowing it. Then he sighed and hurried off to gym class.

"Mr. Jaganshi, you're late to class, if you're late again, then you'll have detention," Mr. Kenko called to Hiei as the fire demon entered the gymnasium. The teacher walked over to Hiei. "And where's your uniform?" Mr. Kenko added. Hiei blinked. "I need a uniform?" He asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. Mr. Kenko nodded and told him to go get one from the boy's locker room. Hiei frowned and left then came back in the red pants and white tank top.

Kiseki smiled and tapped Yoki's shoulder, then pointed to Hiei. "Quite muscular, isn't he? How was it when he held you in his arms?" Kiseki teased, not really knowing if he held her or not. "He was warm…" Yoki answered, still red faced, as she tried not to look at Hiei. Kurama had listened, and he seemed really surprised to hear that Hiei had embraced Yoki, especially after yesterday. Chi was demanding details from Yoki, as was Kiseki.

In gym today, the activity was baseball. (I couldn't think of anything else! Besides, it's a great chance to have Yoki and Kiseki cheer for Kurama and Hiei!) Everyone was just heading outside to the field. Yoki, Kiseki, Chi, Kurama, and Hiei walked together. The teams were even, and Hiei and Yoki were on one of the teams, while Kiseki, Kurama, and Chi were on the other team. Hiei was confused on how to play baseball.

"Out!" Mr. Kenko called out, acting as the empire. A runner had just been hit with the ball in the side. Yoki was on third base, there were two outs, and their team had 13 runs to 18 runs. There was no one on second base, but there was one person on first. It looked like they were going to lose. Next up of course, was Hiei, who had figured out the basics of the game by watching. He just saw it as a 'hit the ball as hard as you can, then run around the little plastic things on the ground until you get back to the one you started on' game.

Hiei stepped up to bat on the right-handed side. Yoki had noticed how confused Hiei had been before the game started, so she decided to yell out encouragement to him. "Come on, Hiei! You can whack it out of the park!" Yoki called to him from third.

Kiseki, Kurama, and Chi were ready in the outfield to catch any baseballs that came at them. "So, with your spirit energy stuff, Shuichi-kun, what are the chances that if he hits it, it'll start orbiting the moon?" Kiseki asked, not leaving her ready position. "Not very good, if he hits it with everything he's got, there's a good chance that the ball will start to orbit Neptune," Kurama sweatdropped. "Then why are we ready to catch something that's going to another planet?" Chi asked them. "Well, if the teacher sees us just standing here stupidly, we won't get good participation points today," Kiseki said. "Oh," Chi understood.

Here's the pitch, the swing-! And the ball is now a flaming fireball on its way to some distant place in America.

In America

Some kids are playing around outside in their yard. Then a fireball comes down and lands on one of the kid's heads. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! It burns!" the kid yelled, now a running flame. The running flame runs at the other kids, trying to put out the fire, but the other kids catch fire and start running around too. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the running flames yelled in pain. (I know this might seem cruel like something from South Park would be, but think of it as sick humor, or think of the kids as fully-grown lawyers, then maybe you can laugh at it.)

Back in Japan

Hiei had hit a homerun, but despite that, the person that was up after him got out, so the team lost anyway. They were all now on their way to the next class. Hiei and Yoki were off to drama, the teacher gave them a warning that if they repeat yesterday's chaos, that they would have detention for a full week.

After drama, Yoki had choir class, Kiseki had technology with Kurama, and Chi and Hiei had health. The health teacher had asked Hiei to take a note down to the office, and seeing this as an opportunity to skip some of class, Hiei gladly took it.

Truth was, Hiei didn't exactly know where the office was. He was walking past the choir classroom when he noticed that the door was open, and he heard a beautiful voice singing a song. Yoki was singing a song alone. She must've volunteered or something, but Hiei didn't care, he stopped and stared at her.

Yoki was singing a song called "Itoshisa no Kate". It went a little something like this:

"Yasashii te dane

Anata ga itta

Namida ga deta yo

Totemo shizukani

Haru no sunahama

Hiza de nemutta

Anata no kami o sotto

Yubi de suita toki

Fui ni subete ga wakatta ki ga shita

Kurushimi tachi ga sora e to kaette yuku no deshita

Anata no hohoni

Ochita shizuku wa

Nami Shibuki da to itta

Mekakushi o shita yo

Koko ni ite, koko ni iru yo…"

Hiei couldn't help but stare at her as she sang this, it was kind of hypnotizing. Yoki opened her eyes and smiled when she finished singing, the class started applauding. Yoki bowed and when she brought her head back up, she saw Hiei standing there, looking awed. She stared back at him as if in a trance.

The choir teacher, Mr. Utau, noticed she was looking at something in the hall, and peeked his head out the door to see Hiei there. "What are you doing here, sir?" Mr. Utau asked Hiei, who kind of jumped at the voice of a teacher. "I was on my way to the office, but got lost," Hiei sweatdropped and thought quickly. "It's down the hall that way, last room on the left," Mr. Utau pointed down the hall. Hiei nodded and took one last glance at Yoki, then left.

After Hiei got back to health class, it had only been ten minutes since he left, but the teacher had demanded why he took so long. Hiei told her his alibi of getting lost, which she had found convincing enough since he was new to the school, and it was only the second day of school. The class had gone by fast enough, then everyone was soon leaving, and Kiseki was really excited, for she had a 'date' with Kurama. Chi, Yoki, and Hiei decided to start on the History project that was due in two weeks.

"So Shuichi-kun, where do you wanna go?" Kiseki asked with a smile as she clung to his right arm. Kurama blushed a little as she snuggled into his shoulder while clinging his arm. "How about a movie?" He asked her. "Sure! There's this movie I really wanna see, it's called The Village, it's supposed to be a scary film," Kiseki cried happily. They walked off to the theatre, bought tickets, and entered the theatre.

_I can sense a strange aura from Kiseki… She may be one of the Reikai princesses._ Kurama thought to himself. _I also sensed strange auras from Yoki and Chi, they may be the other princesses, but first we'll have to check up with Koenma. I'll just try to enjoy myself for now._ Kurama finished his thoughts and put an arm around Kiseki's shoulder as they watched the movie. Kiseki smiled to herself and leaned on his shoulder.

Across town at Chi's house, Hiei, Chi, and Yoki were surfing the net for info on the Hitokiri Battousai. "Anything yet?" Chi asked as she plopped down on a nearby couch. Hiei was just standing there, looking at Yoki getting frustrated with the 'too damn slow' computer. "No, Chi. Nothing yet, other than the facts that his real name was Shinta Himura, and he mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu sword style. That's all I've got so far, and I already knew that," Yoki sighed.

Hiei was still busy checking Yoki out… he realized his conscience had been right about her rack… Gah! Why was he even looking there! Hiei instantly looked at a wall and blushed alot.

_I can't believe myself! I don't even like her in the least bit, not at all. But I must admit, she does have an interesting aura, and so do those other annoying girls. They may just be the Reikai princesses that the baby ruler was talking about… hm, I'll have to talk to Kurama about that later. Ugh… why does my stomach feel likes it's fluttering? I think I'm going to throw up…_

With that, Hiei ran to the bathroom to throw up and Chi and Yoki both blinked and wondered what was wrong with him. "Think it was something he ate?" Chi asked. "I dunno, I didn't see him eat anything all day at school, and I seriously doubt he had breakfast today," Yoki shrugged as Hiei walked back into the room.

"What was with the 'bleh!' thing?" Chi asked Hiei, imitating a person barfing. Hiei just moaned at the horrible taste in his mouth, "Just shut up," he muttered as he pushed Chi off the couch, then he lay down on the couch.

Over the next few days, Kiseki and Kurama got closer, and Yoki, Chi, and Hiei got more of their project down. They were all looking forward to Friday night because that's when they would get together at Kiseki's temple. And at last, Friday night came!

"Welcome to the temple, Yusuke, Kuwabaka," Yoki greeted both boys with everyone standing behind her. Yoki was wearing a nice priestess outfit with dark blue pants. Chi was wearing the same thing, but the pants were a light purple. Kiseki was also the priestess outfit, but hers had green pants. All the girls had their own hairstyle for the night too. Chi's hair was in a long and low ponytail. Yoki's hair was down on her shoulders. Kiseki's hair was up like June's from Shaman King. (Sorry, but I don't know what the style is called, but June is the American name for the green-haired lady with the cool black kimono that has the dragon and the panda on it. Look for her in a google image search if you have no clue.)

Kurama was just wearing his school uniform, because unlike the girls, he hadn't bothered to change into something else for the get-together. Hiei was just wearing his black cloak over a white tank top and black pants with the same black boots as every day before. Yusuke was in the usual green jumpsuit. Kuwabara was wearing the usual bright blue jumpsuit.

"Yeah, hey Yoki, Chi, Kiseki, Kurama, Hiei," Yusuke greeted them all in turn. Kuwabara nodded, until he realized that Yoki had called him 'Kuwabaka'. "Hey! Don't call me Kuwabaka!" Kuwabara yelled angrily. "Wow, even Hiei hasn't thought of that one yet, clever nickname, Yoki," Yusuke complimented. "Thank you, it's really simple, just a one letter difference," she took pride in her work. "Hiei, I'm so disappointed in you, you're supposed to think of all of Kuwabaka's nicknames!" Yusuke grinned as he put a hand on top of Hiei's head, only to have his hand whacked away.

"Right, so let's get to the living room, I have a great game idea for us all!" Kiseki declared as everyone nodded their agreement, and then they all walked to the living room and took a seat. Kurama, Kiseki, Chi, and Yusuke sat on the couch. Kuwabara sat in a recliner, and seeing as it was the only thing left, Hiei and Yoki sat on the love seat.

"So, what was the plan?" Yusuke asked, looking over at Kiseki. All the girls smiled at eachother and as if on cue, all girls called out, "Truth or Dare!"

"Alright, who chooses the first victim?" Chi asked. "I will," Kiseki volunteered. Everyone nodded as Kiseki started scanning the room. Kiseki's eyes fell on Yoki. "Yoki, truth or dare?" Kiseki asked with an evil grin.

"Dare…" Yoki answered, slightly unsure about her choice. "Okay, I dare you to…"

End Chapter 3

Me: Ha, ha! I left you all hanging on a cliff! I'm so evil! Smiles

Reioko: Damn you! Finish chapter four soon then!

Me: Right, I'll get on that, but first I must huggle Hiei-chan! Grins evilly at Hiei

Reioko: The sooner you hug Hiei, the sooner we get chapter four! Grabs Hiei and drags him over to Mo-chan against his will

Hiei: No way in hell I'm going to hug that repulsive creature! Is being pulled toward Mo-chan

Me: Sniffles Hiei hates me! Runs away to her room to cry

Akai, Reioko, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, Botan, Koenma, Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabaka: O.O; um…

Reioko: You moron! Now I'll never get to read the next chapter! You damn bastard! Gets out a mallet and grows fangs and looks evil like a demon right from hell

Hiei: Hn.

Reioko: CURSE YOU! Chases a now totally freaked out Hiei

Akai, Kurama, Botan, Yukina, Koenma, Kuwabaka: .; oh my…

Yusuke: Damn it, Hiei! Just hug her!

Hiei: Never!

Akai: Next time- The gang plays a game of Truth or Dare! What is the dare that Kiseki gives to Yoki? What will Yoki dare her for revenge? What will Kiseki dare Yusuke just for the hell of it? Who is the silver-haired guy with fox ears! Yoko Kurama has come out? Awesome! Find out the answers to all the questions next time on "Royalty, or Royal Pain?"

Here are the current results of the 'Who's the most adorable'? Contest:

Jin 1

Toboe 1

Shippo 5

Momiji 0

Keep the votes and reviews coming in! Thank you everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Truth or Dare is in the Air… but is That the Only Thing Lingering There?

"Yoki, I dare you to… give a Hiei a big juicy kiss!" Kiseki laughed. Everyone but Yoki and Hiei seemed to be resisting the urge to burst out laughing. "Fine then," Yoki glared at her friend and then she then kissed Hiei on the lips quickly without another word. Hiei looked, shocked, disgusted, and embarrassed all at once, so it was hard to actually tell which emotion was dominating his face. Now everyone was blinking.

"How did she do that so easily?" Yusuke asked, he had been hoping for more hilarity to ensue. "Simple, in a game of truth or dare, people want to prove that they can do their dares without problems," Chi stated. "Oh, I suppose that makes sense… maybe," Yusuke scratched his head. Chi smiled, she actually got something right! Yay!

"Alright Yoki, choose the next victim," Kiseki ordered. Yoki nodded with a grin. "Okay, Kiseki. Truth or dare?" Yoki asked her friend. "Dare," Kiseki said almost instantly. "Just for that sickening dare that you gave me, I dare you to dye your hair pick for one week," Yoki smirked at her friend's now scared face. "But it'll come out when I wash it," Kiseki pointed out. "No it won't… because you won't be washing your hair for the next week," Yoki looked triumphant. Kiseki frowned and nodded weakly. "Alright, Yusuke. Truth or dare?" Kiseki looked at the new victim.

"Dare me!" Yusuke demanded with a wide and proud grin. "I dare you to-" Kiseki started with an evil grin, but then the phone rang. Kiseki's grandpa answered it.

"Hello?" Grandpa said picking up the phone. "Hello, is Kiseki there? This is Hana," a girl's voice said on the other end. "Hold on a moment…" Grandpa covered the part that you speak into with his hand, then walked to the living room. "Kiseki, Hana's on the phone, are you available?" Grandpa called out to Kiseki. "I'm playing truth or dare right now, I'll call her back when the guys are gone," Kiseki said, slightly irritated that her dare was interrupted. "Okay," Grandpa said, then started speaking into the phone again.

"Kiseki is playing truth or dare with some school friends, she said she'll call you back when the guys leave," Grandpa quoted. Then there was no response on the other line. Instead he heard Kiseki yell 'ow!' in the living room.

"Hello? Hana?" Grandpa questioned, sitting down in the kitchen.

Back in the living room, Kiseki had a large bump on her head and there was a new girl in the room standing over her. The girl had brown hair down to her mid-back, hazel eyes, and she was wearing blue denim shorts and a red tank top along with a black jacket.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH YOU! THERE'RE GUYS HERE TOO! AND THEY'RE ALL SO HOT! HOW COULD YOU NOT CONSIDER INVITING ME?" the girl yelled at Kiseki. Everyone in the room was just wondering one thing… How did this girl get in here so fast?

"I'm sorry, Hana-chan. Now just sit down and join in," Kiseki rubbed her head, which still had a large bump on it. Hana nodded and sat down, but then she spoke up again. "Could you all introduce yourselves? I already know three of you though, so just the boys introduce yourselves," Hana smiled at all the boys.

"Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke stated with a happy grin. "Kazuma Kuwabaka," Kuwabara said. "Don't you mean Kuwabara?" Yoki grinned at the fact that Kuwabara had used the new nickname. "Yeah I mean Kuwabara!" Kuwabara said instantly to cover up his ignorance, if at all possible. "Shuichi Minamino," Kurama said politely with a smile. "Hn," Hiei did his trademark, and avoided eye contact with Hana. Hana tilted her head, "Well, that's a strange name… Hn… How do you spell that?" Hana asked curiously. Everyone in the room instantly did the anime fallover and sweatdrop. "His name is actually Hiei, he just says 'hn' when he's being stubborn," Kurama sweatdropped. "Oh, I get it now!" Hana smiled. Everyone just did a 'heh, heh, yeah…' face.

"Anyway, back to Yusuke's dare!" Yoki declared. "Alright, Yusuke I dare you to dress up like Britney Spears and then dance like her while singing her hit song 'Oops, I Did it Again!" Kiseki dared him. Yusuke's eyes went like this: O.O;

"Why the fucking hell do I have to do that!" Yusuke demanded. "Because I told you to, and it is a dare," Kiseki grinned as Yoki and Chi were getting out little disposable cameras from their sleeves. Yusuke looked pissed now, but then Hana stood up. "We need to get him in the proper attire, ladies!" Hana announced as the girls all grinned evilly and grabbed a leg or an arm, then they dragged him off to another room.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Kuwabara said. "Indeed, he was a brave soul," Kurama acted as if Yusuke had died. "This should prove to be entertaining," Hiei smirked. So the three boys awaited the return of their captured comrade. They heard lots of yelling from the room down the hall.

"I'm not wearing THAT! No way in seven hells!" was what Yusuke yelled. The boys sweatdropped as they heard him. "Oh come on, you'd make a pretty girl!" was Chi's voice ringing. Bigger sweatdrop. "Yeah, Chi's right. So just get in the outfit, and then let us put up your hair, then you'll look vaguely like Britney," Kiseki had said. "Ack! Hell no!" Yusuke yelled. "Girls, hold him down! I'm going in!" was Hana's voice. "Hey, he's beefy!" was Chi's voice again. "Who would've thought? With how lazy he is, you wouldn't think he'd look that good without a shirt," came Yoki's voice. Even bigger sweatdrop. "Well back off, you have Hiei to think about," Chi declared. Angry growl from Hiei. "I am not going to think about that hot, yet completely rude bastard!" Yoki yelled. Huge sweatdrop. "Well, then just stay away from Yusuke, I'm want him!" Chi said. "How the hell did I just get bartered!" Yusuke yelled. "The girl's way," Hana answered. "Alright, time to get the skirt on!" Kiseki declared. Then there was evil laughing and a cry for help.

Ten minutes later, the girls came out of the room. "And we are proud to present… Britney Spears!" Kiseki announced as Chi pushed Yusuke out the door and he stumbled. Hiei let out a chuckle, Kuwabara burst out laughing, and Kurama was holding back his laughs as best he could.

Yusuke was wearing a black skirt, a black tube top that showed off nearly all his stomach, and his hair wasn't quite long enough for braids, so the girls just settled for two little pigtail things on top of his head. He was also wearing black high heels and gray socks. They had even put eyeshadow on his eyelids and lipstick on his lips. But he was looking pissed off as he heard a round of clicking cameras behind him. Hana got out a video camera from Kiseki's room and turned it on, then started playing the role of a news reporter as Yoki volunteered to be camera-girl.

"Here we are at Kiseki Miko's temple, awaiting the performance of Britney Spears! Here she is right now, wave Britney!" Hana said. Yusuke gritted his teeth and waved. "Okay, now if we wait just a minute, Britney will start her hit song 'Oops, I Did it Again!" Hana added on to her announcement. Various sniggers were heard from the background.

They put on the CD, and set it so it wouldn't sing the words for Yusuke. He looked so pissed it was funny, he danced the dance and sang the song. Everyone had burst out laughing halfway through the song, when Britney was talking to that guy about the ring on the Titanic. ("All aboard!" "Britney, before I want to give you this." "It's beautiful! Wait, but isn't this-?" "Yes, yes it is." "But I thought the old lady dropped into the ocean in the end?" "Well baby, I went down and got it for you." "Awww, you shouldn't have.") (Now don't get me wrong, I hate Britney, I like her songs, but I just hate the one that sings them.)

"Beautiful, Yusuke! But you need lots of work on your vocals," Kiseki commented after he was finished and started running down the hall to get out of the slutty outfit. Yoki, Hana, Chi, and Kuwabaka were all rolling with laughter. Kurama hadn't resisted his laughter very well either, and had laughed whole-heartedly. Hiei was still looking highly amused by Yusuke's performance as well.

Once Yusuke was back he seemed to be plotting something for revenge, but then realized that no matter what he chose, Kiseki would then get him back even worse, like being gay for a week or something. So, since he didn't want to wear another skirt, though the breeze was quite refreshing, he chose Kurama. "Kurama, truth or dare?" Yusuke looked at his fox friend with a grin.

"Truth," Kurama said. "Aw, come on! Don't be boring!" Hana called out from the background. "Right, well… do you like Kiseki?" "Yes, she is a very good friend and I like her," Kurama said with a smile. "Wait…" Yusuke said but then thought and snapped his fingers, "Damn! I wasn't specific enough!" Yusuke was so mad at himself now.

"Kiseki, truth or dare?" Kurama asked her. Kiseki thought about it then she said, "Dare." Suddenly a sly grin played on the lips of the fox. Everyone noticed and blinked, he usually didn't get that smirk… unless…

"Ah, Yoko's coming out!" Yusuke declared with a broad smile. He was right indeed, Yoko came out. A bright light and a POOF! Then there sat a guy with long silver hair, hazel eyes and silver fox ears. He even had a fluffy silver foxtail and was taller than Shuichi. He was even wearing a different outfit, all white. White pants; white shirt… and his shoes were gone, so he was barefoot. The girls all blinked in confusion, but Kiseki just had her mouth gaping open.

"I didn't think it was possible… but… he's EVEN HOTTER now!" Kiseki yelled out with a big smile as she examined him closely. Yoko grinned and then whispered something in Kiseki's ear. Kiseki looked surprised at first, but then nodded with a smile.

"Excuse us, we gotta go make out now!" Kiseki grinned happily and Yoko and her got up and headed to Kiseki's bedroom. Everyone was left with an 'Uhhhh…' look.

"Well, since the people that just recently had turns left, how about it's Hana's turn now?" Yoki suggested as everyone just nodded his or her agreement. "Okay, Hiei truth or dare?" Hana asked the question of the evening. "Hn, dare," Hiei said stubbornly. "I dare you to pretend to be Yoki's boyfriend until the party is over," Hana smiled. Yoki twitched with irritation. Hiei glared at Hana. Hana blinked and then looked scared by the glare she received. "Hiei, if you're gonna have to pretend to be her boyfriend, you have to sit right next to her and put an arm around her," Yusuke said with a big grin. Hiei looked pissed now, but he did do what the detective said.

"Alright, then. Hiei time for the next victim," Yoki said with an evil grin at Hana. Hiei got the point; Yoki wanted revenge on Hana too. "Idiot, truth or dare?" Hiei looked at Kuwabara. Kuwabara blinked and looked around the room, and then he realized that everyone was looking at him. "I am NOT an idiot!" Kuwabaka yelled. "Yes you are, now answer the question," Yoki said to the idiot. "Dare!" the idiot yelled angrily. "I dare you to go to the laundry room and make out with Hana starting right now for five minutes," Hiei said. "Why the laundry room?" Kuwabara asked. "Because no one wants to see the repulsive scene of you kissing somebody," Hiei answered. Kuwabara glared, and then he grabbed Hana's arm and angrily dragged her to the laundry room. "Wait! Don't I get a say in this!" Hana called from down the hall. "Nope!" Chi, Yusuke, Yoki, and Hiei called back.

"So now that we've gotten rid of half the people here, anyone want to play video games?" Yoki asked. "Sure, why not?" Yusuke nodded. "Yay!" Chi cheered. Hiei just stayed seated. "Come on, Hiei-koi, play video games with us. Please?" Yoki asked with the big puppy eyes. (Just if you're wondering, '-koi' after someone's name usually means that you're calling him or her your lover.) "Don't call me Hiei-koi!" Hiei yelled. "Well, we do have to act like a couple for the rest of the party!" Yoki pointed out. "Yeah, Hiei. And if I'm not mistaken, the girl usually is in charge in a relationship like that," Yusuke grinned. Hiei looked even more irritated, but he reluctantly sat next to them on the floor and started playing video games with them, even though he never really had played those games before.

After ten minutes of Smash Bros. Melee, none of the people making out had come back yet. "You think Hana lost track of time?" Chi asked as her character kicked Yusuke's character. "Dunno, maybe she's enjoying herself," Yusuke answered with his own thought on the matter. "Eww… Yusuke, tell me something. Who in their right mind would like kissing that ugly oaf?" Yoki seemed disgusted by the idea. "Who ever said Hana was in her right mind?" Yusuke asked. Chi and Yoki looked at one another. "Good point," both girls commented. Suddenly there was a knock on the… window? Yoki went over to see who it was…

"Hello?" Yoki poked her out the window after she opened it. "'Ello! Is Urameshi here?" a voice asked with an Irish accent. In front of Yoki there was floating man with slightly messy red hair, blue eyes, pointy ears, fangs, a horn on his head, and he was wearing a black T-shirt, no shoes, and white pants. "Um… yeah, who are you?" Yoki asked with confusion. But Yusuke, Chi, and Hiei heard the voice too. Yusuke walked over to the window. "Hey! If it isn't my favorite Japanese leprechaun! Jin, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked with a smile. "I came here because I was bored and I wanted to visit and see how you were doin'," Jin said really fast. Chi seemed to be the only one that caught it all. "Could you repeat that a bit slower?" Yusuke asked. "He said that he got bored and wanted to visit you, Yusuke," Chi spoke up. "Oh, okay then," Yusuke nodded.

"Jin, wanna play video games with us?" Yoki offered with a smile. "Sure! Which game ya playin'?" Jin asked as he flew in the window and sat in the air Indian-style and picked up a controller. It was Yoki's controller, but she didn't mind, since there was still a dare in the process.

"Hiei? Can I have your controller?" Yoki asked innocently. Hiei just dropped the controller to answer. Yoki then picked it up and sat down in Hiei's lap since Yusuke had stolen her pillow when she wasn't looking. "What the hell are you doing?" Hiei demanded. "Well, a good boyfriend always let's his girlfriend sit in his lap," Yoki stated. Jin blinked and looked at them curiously. "Hiei's got a human girlfriend? Wow, never thought I would live to see the day!" Jin declared. "That could be arranged," Hiei growled angrily. Yoki just smiled, this was getting more fun by the minute. Hiei on the other hand was still really pissed about the dare that Hana had given him. Though Yoki was smiling at him, he still hated her, or so he thought.

So twenty minutes later, Yoko and Kiseki came back to the living room and joined in the video games. Then five minutes after that, Kuwabara and Hana came back too. Kiseki had teased Hana about having a boyfriend that's uglier than herself, only for the angry flower girl to hit her over the head again. Then they all played video games. Soon though, the clock read 11:30 PM. Time for all the boys to leave.

"Aw, bye Yoko…" Kiseki said before giving him a kiss for the road. Yoko was still out and in control of his own body. Jin gave each girl a hug and a kiss on the hand. Hana gave Kuwabaka a kiss on the cheek and then waved goodbye. Chi gave Yusuke a hug goodbye. And Yoki just stood there waving bye to the boys. Kiseki and Hana both grabbed Hiei's arms before he could leave.

"The party isn't over till all the guests say goodbye," Hana stated. "Yup, now since that would mean your dare is still active, you must kiss her goodbye," Kiseki added, having a small difficulty restraining Hiei's arm. Hiei looked at Yoki, hoping she would object, but she said nothing. "They've got a point," Chi pointed out. Yoki slowly nodded, still not sure about this one. The two girls released Hiei's arms. He then walked over to Yoki and put a hand under her chin and brought her head down low enough to face him. Everyone watched on in silence and satisfaction. But then Hiei pulled her head a little lower and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," he said, then headed off into the darkness of the night. Everyone blinked and Yoko could've sworn that he saw his friend blushing.

"Okay… well, he did it," Chi observed. "Yeah, I guess he did, but next time he has to kiss her on the lips," Kiseki frowned. "Yeah," Hana pouted and agreed. "I think he was reluctant to leave…" Yoki noted aloud once all the boys were out of hearing range.

"What?" the other three questioned Yoki. "Oh, nothing, now let's go watch a movie or something," Yoki smiled. The others smiled and nodded. They went off to Kiseki's room to watch 'Scary Movie 3', which incidentally wasn't that scary. It was more humor than horror.

In the kitchen, Kiseki's grandpa was using the phone. "Hello? Hana? Are you there? Hello?" he said. Apparently, he had been waiting for a response the whole time that Hana had been there. He didn't know that though. "Hana? Heeeeeeeeelloooooooooooooo?" Grandpa said a little louder. No response.

End Chapter 4

Me: I still haven't gotten my hug, but I typed this because of the fans, it's just that Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabaka, Genkai, Kayko, Koenma, Botan, Yukina, or Akai won't get to read this until I get my hug.

Reioko: Yup, but Jin and me will! Smiles

Me: Yup, and the others are probably going to convince him to do it sooner or later! Aren't I evil? Grins evilly

Reioko: Yeah, sure. Anyway, here's the next time preview, brought to you by my good friend, Hana!

Hana: Hi! Next time- Tomorrow is a Saturday, so what better to do than go shopping with your gal pals? Well, I don't know the answer to that, so we're going to the mall. When we arrive, Kiseki is getting something in a store and we run into the guys. Also when at the mall, we realize that there is some strange TV thing being filmed there, apparently just some random interviewer asking teenagers questions. Anyway, after the mall, then this strange floating baby appears out of nowhere and starts talking to us girls about something called Reikai! I get so confused when I don't know what people are talking about! Stay tuned for chapter 5 of "Royalty, or Royal Pain?"

The current results of the adorable contest are:

Jin 1

Toboe 1

Shippo 5

Momiji 1


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Of Reikai, Movies, and Shopping!

"Wake up!" Hana's voice yelled in a room of sleeping girls. They all moaned and rolled over. "Come on! It's time to go to the mall!" Hana yelled again. Chi and Kiseki opened their eyes and sat up slowly. Then they stretched. "Alright, Hana. We're up, but can we at least get dressed and eat breakfast?" Chi asked. "Get dressed and look your best! But we're eating breakfast at the mall. Cinnabon!" Hana declared as Kiseki and Chi stood up and started changing.

Once Kiseki had finished getting presentable for the public, and Hana and Chi went down the hall for a quick phone call to their parents, she looked over at Yoki's sleeping bag. Yoki was lying there with her eyes open, and she seemed to be thinking a lot. Kiseki grinned and walked over quietly and unnoticed.

"Dirty thoughts!" Kiseki whispered next to Yoki's ear. Yoki nearly choked on air as Kiseki started laughing. "Kiseki! Don't EVER do that again!" Yoki yelled angrily at her friend. "What exactly were you thinking when I said that?" Kiseki asked with a hand on her hip and a curious look in her eyes. "I was thinking about um… well… I'll start at the beginning. A few nights ago, I thought I saw Hiei in a tree in my front yard, so it reminded me how much I hated him, and I thought about that then. Then he turned to me and told me to stop thinking about him if I hate him so much. When I was still hearing what he said, he vanished. I think I'm going insane! And then there's the hug thing at school, and the dares!" Yoki started babbling. She kept babbling until Kiseki flicked her forehead. "Ow! Thanks, I needed that," Yoki said. Kiseki grinned, "Anytime."

"So, you were thinking about Hiei when I said 'Dirty thoughts'?" Kiseki asked with a grin. Yoki blushed irritably. "Yes, and that wasn't the image I wanted in my head first thing in the morning!" Yoki yelled, as her face remained red. "You're a nasty little perv, I didn't think you liked Hiei that much," Kiseki teased. "I don't!" Yoki yelled, her face grew even redder.

Kiseki lost her grin and got close to Yoki's ear as to whisper something serious and top secret. Yoki blinked as she waited for Kiseki to say something. "So, how'd he look without any clothes?" Kiseki grinned as Yoki's face defied the physics of the color red. "Well… um, uh… he looked… muscular…" Yoki squeaked with redness. Kiseki patted her friend on the back. "See? You've got the hots for him! Just get used to it!" Kiseki smiled. Yoki was still blushing and then she got up from her sleeping bag and stood. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the mall!" Yoki informed Kiseki as she rushed down the hall and into the bathroom, holding some clothes for today. Kiseki knew her friend just wanted to avoid admitting anything.

After fifteen minutes of waiting in the living room, Yoki came down the hall. She was wearing her hair down but with a dark blue bandana tied back. She also wore a black pair of jean pants and a white tank top, and some regular tennis shoes. (Tank top+white+wetbad!) Her blue eyes shone with excitement as she walked over to the rest of the girls, purse on shoulder.

Kiseki was wearing a green tank top that showed off about three inches of her slim stomach. She was wearing sunglasses on top of her head. Her pants were blue jeans with a glitter design at the bottom. Kiseki also was wearing flip-flops, and her hair was in a clipped up ponytail. (I guess it's when you put your hair in a ponytail and then use a hair clip to clip it to the back of your head.) Her green eyes were also showing excitement as she carried a purse on her shoulder.

Hana was wearing sunglasses on top of her head, just in case the sun got in her eyes. Her brown hair was in two, low, braided pigtails. Her clothes for today were a red miniskirt and a dark red tank top with a collar that showed off about four inches of slender stomach. She wore sandals and a red choker necklace. Her hazel eyes were impatiently scanning Yoki to make sure she was presentable for people at the mall.

Chi was wearing a light purple tank top that showed off just as much stomach as Kiseki's shirt did. Her shorts were well… short shorts. Regular denim short shorts with a small amount of glitter at the bottom. She was wearing sandals and carried a purse on her shoulder. Her violet eyes were shining with sunlight as she waited for her friends.

All the girls were wearing their wristbands though. Yoki wore her dark blue ones. Kiseki wore her green ones. Chi wore her light purple ones. And Hana wore red ones.

"Yoki, lose the bandana on your head, then we'll call it good," Hana said. The other two nodded their agreement. "What's wrong with my bandana?" Yoki asked. "It doesn't compare with your outfit or your hair that well," Kiseki stated as if it were obvious. Yoki reluctantly removed her bandana.

The girls arrived at the mall at 9:30 AM. Yoki yawned tiredly as Kiseki looked around the stores eagerly for something specific, though no one seems to know what it is. Then she pointed at a store, a bookstore. "That's the place I want to go to!" Kiseki declared as she grabbed Yoki's hand, then Yoki grabbed Chi's hand, and Chi grabbed Hana's hand. Kiseki, who seemed really eager, ended up dragging them all into the store.

A few minutes later, Kiseki had raided the bookstore, she held fifteen manga, five magazines, and thirteen books. She was heading over to the clerk to pay for the merchandise, followed by her friends, when she noticed a familiar redhead. "Shuichi-kun!" Kiseki called out as she tossed all her items in the air. Chi, Yoki, and Hana all danced around catching the falling items. Kiseki tackled Kurama into a hug and almost knocked him over.

"Oh, Kiseki, hi," Kurama said. He hadn't been expecting to run into her today, so he was a bit surprised. But nonetheless he hugged Kiseki back. Kiseki smiled and pulled away a bit. Chi, carrying four mangas, six books, and three magazines, walked over behind Kiseki. Yoki, who was holding onto six mangas, five books, and one magazine, also followed. (That means Hana was carrying five mangas, two books, and one magazine.) Hana walked over as well.

"Oh hey, it's the girls!" a familiar voice said in a happy tone. Chi smiled, it was Yusuke. She repeated what Kiseki had done and Hana and Yoki danced around, catching what she tossed into the air. Chi hugged Yusuke happily. "Hi Yusuke!" Chi greeted. Yusuke blinked and returned the hug, his hand getting lower until he was touching Chi's ass. Chi then blushed and whacked Yusuke over the head. "You perv!" Chi yelled as Yusuke hit the ground.

(Just an extra paragraph! Kuwabara is wearing a black T-shirt and some blue jeans. Yusuke is wearing the white shirt with the blue jeans and the red jacket. Kurama is wearing blue jeans a white T-shirt and an orange jacket. Hiei is wearing the usual all black tank top and pants and boots, once again, the only not black thing is the bandana and his crimson eyes. Jin is wearing a green, backward baseball cap that says "Kiss me, I'm Irish", a green T-shirt, and some black jean pants. The hat is only there to serve the purpose of hiding the horn on his head. Plus, it fits him well.)

As Chi, Yusuke, Kiseki, and Kurama were talking excitedly to one another; Kuwabara, Jin, and Hiei were standing next to Yoki and Hana. When Hana saw Kuwabara, she also tossed the merchandise into the air and went to hug her man. Yoki was buried in the books, manga, and magazines now. "Oh screw it! To hell with this!" Yoki yelled as the merchandise fell on her. Hiei smirked as she got back up with a large bump on her head.

"Ow…" Yoki muttered as she rubbed her head. Jin still hadn't been aware that last night Hiei was only PRETENDING to be Yoki's boyfriend. "Hiei, aren'tcha gonna check on yer lass?" Jin questioned as Yoki started bending over to pick up all the manga, books, and magazines. "Hn, she's not my problem," Hiei stood there with his arms crossed. "All right then, if you don't wanna help yer girlfriend, I s'pose I hafta," Jin sighed and walked over to help Yoki pick up all the fallen items. Yoki smiled at Jin thankfully as he started helping. Hiei seemed to be watching too, how come she never smiled like that at him? Oh yeah, because she hates him for getting her into detention on the first day of school. But she had smiled at him the night before when they were playing video games.

_(Hiei… I'm back!) Hn. (Come on! Your conscience deserves a better greeting than that!) No you don't. (Fine, I'm here to ask you something.) Well, what? (WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TAKE THAT OPPORTUNITY?) What opportunity? (The one to help Yoki and score some points. Not to mention she's bending over, leaving the rear view wide open!) You have some serious issues. (I know you do, so stop fantasizing!) What the hell? I'm not fantasizing, you are! (Technically, I am you, so you're a nasty little perv! Perverted laugh) Great, so next you're going to say that I annoy myself. (Yup! Anyway, I gotta go. I got a date with one of your brain cells, her name is Chisei and boy, is she hot!) Right, just go… (Righty-o!)_

Hiei had been talking to his conscience for a few minutes, so Yoki and Jin were finished picking up the merchandise. "Thanks for the help, Jin. But I can carry some of those, really," Yoki said, offering to take some of the books and manga. "Nah, quite alright. I got it," Jin smiled. He was having no difficulties carrying the items at all. Yoki frowned, but nodded and then noticed that Kiseki, Kurama, Hana, Chi, Yusuke, and Kuwabaka were all walking back over to the group.

"We all decided that we're gonna hang together and go see a movie!" Kiseki declared happily. "Which movie?" Yoki asked, blinking. "Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchids!" Hana and Chi both cheered. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama nodded their agreement. "Good I've been wanting to see that one," Yoki smiled.

Jin handed Kiseki all her merchandise. "Here ya go! I think this is all yours!" Jin said with a smiled. "Thank you, Jin. You're so sweet!" Kiseki smiled and gave Jin a small kiss on the cheek. Kurama twitched and put his arm around Kiseki defensively. Kiseki blinked and snuggled into Kurama, which made him smile with a blush.

So the group went to the movies. Chi and Yusuke sat somewhere near the front because they liked having their eyes blinded by giant screens. Just kidding, they just wanted to sit in the front. Hana and Kuwabara were sitting somewhere off to the left side of the theatre, while Kurama, Kiseki, Jin, Yoki, and Hiei were in the middle section. Kurama, Jin, and Kiseki were a row behind Yoki and Hiei. Hiei hadn't wanted to sit next to Yoki, but a certain fox said he'd give him twenty bucks if he sat there throughout the whole movie. (Shhhhh, Kurama said that, but, as all us betting folks know, a deal isn't official unless you shake on it with your right hand.)

So the movie started, people getting stranded in a jungle on an island while looking for rare flowers that are guaranteed to heal some diseases, giant snakes popping out of nowhere, giant snakes killing people, and people running for dear life. Kiseki leaned into Kurama's shoulder pretending to be scared so she would get extra attention. Jin was smiling or looking freaked out and interested throughout the movie. Chi and Hana had copied Kiseki's plot for extra attention from their guys.

Yoki was always predicting when the snake would come out, and was right most of the time. But once the anacondas had caught her off guard and she hid her face in Hiei's shoulder by pure instinct. Hiei tried to pry her off, but to no avail, if he tried any more, his shirt would be torn. "Get off of me," Hiei whispered an order. "I'm sorry, but it caught me off guard, so I kinda don't wanna get off until I'm positive that the snake leaves, and I still hear slithering and hissing!" Yoki whispered back, equally sharp tone.

Hiei blushed a bit as a woman in the movie screamed and Yoki buried her face into his shoulder even more, and even clung to his arm with both of her own arms, which kinda meant she was holding his arm on her chest tightly. So you would understand the blushing part. "If you must cling to me, then don't cling so tight!" Hiei whispered with a warning tone. "Why not? I'm officially freaked out!" Yoki whispered as she clung even tighter. Hiei's face reddened even more as another yell echoed through the theatre. Yoki was completely oblivious to where she was holding his arm. "That poor monkey," Jin sighed, shaking his head as the monkey in the movie screeched.

When the movie ended, Yoki was still holding Hiei's arm at the same place, right on her chest. When the credits finished rolling and the lights were going on again. Yoki realized where his arm was and slapped him hard across the face. "You perverted bastard!" she yelled. Then she stormed out of the theatre and waited outside for everyone else to exit. Everybody in the theatre blinked and looked at Hiei, who was just sitting there, looking annoyed, shocked, and had a red handprint on his cheek.

When the rest of the group exited, Yusuke was questioning Hiei on what he did. Hiei just crossed his arms and went 'hn' as a response. Chi, Hana, and Kiseki went up to Yoki and started bombarding her with questions.

"Yoki, what did Hiei do to you?" Chi asked, astonished at Yoki yelling out swear words in a public theatre. "Yeah, Yoki. Besides, no matter how bad it was, you shouldn't yell swear words in front of complete strangers," Hana said harshly. "Relax Hana, the movie was rated PG-13 anyway, no one in the theatre would care much really," Kiseki sighed. "Right, so what'd he do?" Chi asked again. "His arm was across my chest when the movie ended, that damn pervert," Yoki muttered the last part. "Um… Yoki, I was sitting behind you during the whole movie, you put his arm there when the movie made you jump. You were clinging to his arm, which is why his arm was there…" Kiseki informed her friend with a sweatdrop. "Oh," Yoki blinked and acknowledged what her friend said. "Damn it! Now I have to apologize for the mistake!" Yoki then burst out and rushed back over to the boys.

"Oh, hi again Yoki. Are you and the girls not leaving now?" Yusuke asked in a tone that said girls change their minds too much. "Well, I just came to apologize to Hiei for slapping him and yelling… but yeah, I suppose we could stay a bit longer. We can even go get some ice cream!" Yoki suggested with a smile. Kurama glanced over at Hiei, he looked… happy… too happy. (Not THAT happy! x.x;) Then again, Hiei did love ice cream, or sweet snow, as he called it. Yusuke also noticed the overly joyed look on Hiei's face. "Wow, I didn't know Yoki could make you that happy. Don't get too happy, Hiei," Yusuke grinned, only to receive an angry glare from the fire/ice demon.

So the whole group went out for ice cream. The girls were amazed that Hiei seemed to actually be eating it… actually it was more like he had never eaten anything in his life and it looked like he was starving. Chi, Hana, and Kiseki shrugged off the astonishment and ate their own deserts. Yoki though, she kept on staring. She had never really seen Hiei eat before, it had made her wonder if he was on a crash-diet or if it had something to do with religion or something like that.

When Hiei felt like someone was still staring at him, he looked up at her and glared. "Stop leering, stupid girl," Hiei said coolly, then went back to his precious sweet snow. Yoki growled and then ate her sundae. Yusuke and Kuwabaka were having a contest to see who could get a brain freeze first. But Kiseki said that since Kuwabaka has no brain, Yusuke would win anyway. Hana whacked Kiseki over the head for that comment.

After the groups finished their ice cream, they were going to go around for about another hour. They still had to visit the clothing stores. On their way to 'Rave', they saw some camera crew and a reporter doing an introduction on some sort of interview thing. (Rave is a clothing store for teenage girls at the mall around this area, it has really nice T-shirts, and comfy jeans and skirts! --)

"Here's Melanie Blake, and we are at the mall downtown, finding out what goes on with young teens today. I will soon be interviewing a few random passerby's with many questions about everyday things," the female reporter said to the camera. The group was walking by when the reporter jumped in front of them. "Hello, you nine are on public TV, is there anything you'd like to say to everyone?" Melanie Blake asked, putting the microphone in front of Kiseki. "Um… well to the members of the Shuichi Minamino fanclub, I'd just like to say… in your butt-ugly faces! Shuichi-kun is MY boyfriend! Nya, nya!" Kiseki stuck out her tongue.

Melanie Blake sweatdropped and moved on to Chi. "So, what's your name and what is your opinion on the mall?" she asked Chi, putting the microphone in front of her. Chi blinked. "Name's Chi, and the mall's okay I guess… needs a bit of work on the stores and the theatre needs to be bigger, but that's it," Chi answered.

"Okay, now what about you?" Melanie put the microphone in front of Yoki.

"What about me?" Yoki asked. "Do you have anyone special that you'd like to give a shout out to? Or anyone special here at the mall with you?" Melanie asked. Yoki thought about it, then nodded. "Sure, I'd like to give a shout out to my mom at home. Hi mom! Oh… and well… I guess one of my friends here would count as someone special too," Yoki glanced over at her friend's waiting faces. "Oh, and might I ask which one?" Melanie Blake asked with a little interest. "Shorty, over there," Yoki motioned over towards Hiei. Melanie Blake smiled. "Well, young man, would you come over here and introduce yourself?" she asked, still smiling at Hiei. Hiei said his trademark 'hn' and walked right on by. "Um… he's camera shy," Kurama said and walked after Hiei. Yusuke, Chi, Hana, Kiseki, Kuwabara, and Jin were all smiling for the camera as Yoki smiled to herself.

_Well, I call that even for detention on Monday. I publicly embarrassed him on TV, now that's good,_ Yoki thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a sting in her heart. _What was that? Great… must be my conscience telling me that I did something wrong again and have to apologize… Damn it!_ Yoki finished her thought and ran off behind Kurama and Hiei.

Yoki's POV

Once I caught up to them, I overheard them talking and hid behind a corner. "Hiei, what's wrong? You seem… well, upset about something," Shuichi asked Hiei. I blinked and was skeptical. Like Hiei would be upset over anything I did. If anything, he was just plotting revenge.

"Hn, I'm not upset baka kitsune," I heard Hiei act like he always did. "You're concerned for something then?" Shuichi seemed to not be giving up. "No, I'm not," Hiei once again acted as anyone who knew him would predict. "Then what's the matter?" Shuichi asked, still thinking something was wrong.

"Nothing, I think. Unless it's completely normal to feel uneasy in the stomach when nobody has punched you in the gut lately," Hiei answered again. I was now curious; Hiei had thrown up a few days ago at Chi's house. What was wrong with him?

"Well, it depends really, think you could describe the feeling a bit?" Shuichi requested. Hiei sat down on a bench. "Well, in simple terms, it feels like I swallowed dozens of insects whole and now they're fluttering around in my stomach trying to find a way out," Hiei seemed to think a bit before he answered. I blinked, listening intently. That symptom sounded vaguely familiar from something my mother had told me once. Shuichi just smiled at Hiei as I kept eavesdropping.

"Hiei, do you only get this feeling when you're around a certain person?" Shuichi asked with a smile that was telling me he knew what it was if Hiei said yes. "Depends, what would you tell me if I said yes?" Hiei raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at Shuichi. "Well Hiei, I would say that you're falling in love, that's a natural symptom when it happens," Shuichi informed Hiei. From what I could see from my post at the corner, Hiei was looking questionable and embarrassed. "Hn," Hiei frowned and crossed his arms, like always. I was smiling to myself, I never knew Hiei could fall in love, was that even logically possible? Probably, seeing as he defied physics of super human speed. Oh well, what did I care if he loved someone? Not like I loved him or anything, I just enjoyed hanging around with him and the other guys. Then again, he had hugged me tightly on the second day of school. But that didn't really prove anything other than the fact that he was weird in a strange way… right?

"Hiei, you do love somebody, don't you?" Shuichi asked, he sounded really serious to me. "Maybe, maybe not. Why don't you tell me any other symptoms so I can make sure they don't happen?" Hiei told Shuichi in his seemingly emotionless voice. God, that voice sounded cool and all, but I detected something else in it. It wasn't emotionless at all; I heard many emotions in it. Sadness, loneliness, irritation… I must be hanging around Kiseki too much when she gets in the psychic mood of reading people's emotions. I've started to read people too. I can tell how they feel just by looking at their eyes, usually. But the sound of the voice also helps decipher their mind. Oh, Shuichi is starting to speak again.

"Well, the fluttering stomach is one symptom, as you already know. Another is a sense of telling you when a certain person is in trouble, and there's also strange warmth you find around the person. You would feel all these things toward only one person. Kind of like what you feel for Yukina, but since she is your sister, it's natural to feel like that around her, now isn't it?" Shuichi explained. I blinked, taking in what I heard Shuichi say. Whoa, Hiei has a sister! Why hadn't anyone told me yet? I wonder if she's nice? Oh well, I'll just keep on listening.

I kept watching as Hiei put his hands in his pockets and started to walk in this direction. I panicked, what to do! I'll just hide behind that giant potted plant! I hid behind the giant plant, but Hiei didn't walk by. I peeked out and saw that Shuichi had started talking to Hiei again. "Hiei, do you have all the symptoms?" I heard Shuichi ask him. "Hn," Hiei responded. Stubborn as ever. "Is that a yes or a no, Hiei?" Shuichi asked, still not giving up. "Yes, and so what if I do? It's not as if it's love, stupid fox. It could just be a sign of something else," I heard Hiei answer. Hiei started walking this direction again, so I went back into hiding behind the giant plant. Once he walked by completely and was gone from view, I came out of hiding. But I could've sworn I saw Hiei glance over at me… did he know where I was hiding? If so, why didn't he say anything?

Regular POV

"Yoki? Were you listening to that whole conversation?" Kurama asked Yoki once he noticed that she was standing right there. "Um… yes," Yoki answered, sounding nervous. Kurama sighed, "Well, then I don't need to ask you what you're doing here, now do I?" Kurama looked a bit disappointed in Yoki. "Sorry I was listening in. I just got curious, I suppose it's a natural trait that most people need satisfied," Yoki bowed slightly as she apologized. "I know, now let's go join the rest of the group, but I'm afraid Hiei's left us for now," Kurama put a hand on Yoki's shoulder to reassure her that she's not in trouble. Yoki nodded, looking a little disappointed that Hiei was gone. But oh well, she'd see him at school in two days anyway.

When Kurama and Yoki rejoined the group, they were all just sitting on a bench chatting. Kiseki jumped up and tackled Kurama the moment she saw him. "Shuichi-kun! I'm so happy you're back!" Kiseki smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm happy to see you too," Kurama smiled and returned her hug. The group decided that they would now go to the clothing store. (They waited for Yoki and Kurama before they went shopping for clothes, aren't they nice? That's saying a lot for Hana and Kiseki when clothes are involved.)

The girls and guys entered Rave. Yoki and Kiseki immediately headed over to the shirts. Hana went to skirts. Chi went to pants and shorts. The guys just waited around the store for the girls, seeing as this store only had girl's clothes.

"Yoki! Get over here!" Hana yelled to Yoki from the opposite side of the store. Yoki blinked and walked over. "What is it, Hana?" Yoki asked curiously. "This skirt! It'd look good on you!" Hana picked a black skirt from the rack of clothes. The skirt was black, REALLY short, and also looked like it'd be really tight on her hips. "Um… sorry Hana, but I don't think-" Yoki started, but was cut off. "Exactly why you're a walking fashion disaster!" Hana yelled and dragged Yoki off to the dressing room, then pushed her in a room and threw the skirt in there too. "Oh, and try this shirt on too!" Hana threw a red shirt in the room too. Then she slammed the door before Yoki could try getting out.

"Hana! This looks more like underwear than a shirt!" Yoki yelled. "It's a shirt, just try it on and come out!" Hana called back. Then Yoki frowned and sighed. She might as well try it on, because otherwise Hana wouldn't let her out. When she dressed in the skirt and shirt that Hana had chosen, she looked at the mirror.

The shirt had only one sleeve and was showing off about five inches of stomach and looked too tight. The skirt was only down to her mid-thigh, and was hugging her hips. She blushed at her reflection, no matter how nice this looked on her, she wouldn't EVER be allowed to wear it at school or anything. But that's when Hana called to her again.

"Hey Yoki, come out here now, I brought the guys back here to tell you how you look," Hana seemed really excited. "What!" Yoki blushed more. "Come on, Yoki-chan! Get out of there!" Kiseki called, also sounding happy. "I'm not coming out!" Yoki yelled at her friends. "Aw, come on!" Chi cheered as she poked her head in to frowned at Yoki. "Wow Yoki! You look great!" Chi declared as she saw the outfit. "No I don't! I look terrible, now I'm changing back into my other clothes!" Yoki said quite frantically. But before Yoki could even lift an arm, Chi rushed behind her and pushed her out the doorway.

Yoki stumbled a bit before she regained her balance. When she stood straight, she blushed a deep crimson. Yusuke and the idiot were nearly drooling over the outfit choice… and the tightness of it all too. Hana and Chi whacked Kuwabaka and Yusuke for drooling over Yoki, and then everyone smiled at her.

"You look great Yoki, come on, just admit it," Kiseki said. "No, I won't admit it, now I'm getting back into my other clothes and putting these ones back where they belong!" Yoki tried to walk back into the dressing room, but Kiseki had grabbed her arm. "Come on Yoki, admit it, or I'll push you out the entrance to the store, the alarm will go off, and then even more people would see you like this!" Kiseki ordered. "Fine, fine! I look stunning, now lemme back into the dressing room!" Yoki burst free from Kiseki's grip and stormed into the dressing room.

"I don't see why she's so nervous, she looks great," Jin shrugged. "Well Jin, some people are just self-conscience," Kurama sweatdropped. "That's Yoki though, she's self-conscience, and proud," Hana stated. "Yup, just like that time when that strange guy walked in on her when she was getting dressed in the locker room at Sakura High. Remember that?" Kiseki laughed at the memory. Chi nodded and laughed too, and everyone else joined in on the laughter.

After another hour of hanging around, the groups finally split up, the girls were heading to Yoki's house to hang out there and show off the things they bought. Kiseki, Hana, and Chi were trying to convince Yoki to have a fashion show to show off the outfits they all got. Yoki had finally given in and agreed, as long as her mom let them.

"So, which outfit should I model first?" Hana asked, looking at all her shopping bags, four big bags full of clothes. "How about the dark green skirt and the oriental black tank?" Chi suggested. "Well…-" Hana was about to comment on that suggestion, but was interrupted when Kiseki and Yoki fell over and they all saw a… blue haired girl flying on an oar and a floating baby!

"Yikes! A baby's floating!" Yoki pointed at the young child. "I'm NOT a baby!" the toddler yelled. "Oh… it talks… how cute!" Chi smiled and grabbed hold of the baby and started commenting on how cute he was. Kiseki, Yoki, and Hana all sweatdropped. "Right, so… who are you?" Kiseki asked.

"I'm Koenma, Prince of Reikai, your cousin in shorter terms," the toddler said once he escaped the cooing of Chi. "Cousin?" Yoki questioned. "Yes, I'm your cousin too, Hana, Kiseki, and Chi," Koenma informed them. Yoki turned to the blue haired woman. "And who are you? My aunt?" Yoki asked. The blue haired girl smiled. "No, of course not! Don't be silly! I'm the grim reaper, my name's Botan!" the blue haired oar girl declared with the least grim smile possible.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kiseki yelled, obviously confused. "Great, my cousin's a talking baby that hangs out with Death," Yoki muttered sarcastically. "What's Reikai?" Chi asked. Hana just looked plain out blank and confused at this point.

"Ugh, I'll assemble the guys again, then I'll explain to you, we'll be at Yoki's house in about two hours. All right? And don't even try to sneak away from us," Koenma said, then disappeared. Botan sighed. "Well, I guess that means I have to get Yusuke and the others," she said and flew off on her oar.

The girls just stood there, dumbfounded. "Well, let's just go have our fashion show!" Kiseki said and bolted off towards Yoki's house. The other girls nodded after a few seconds, then ran after her.

End Chapter 5

Me: Yay! Another chapter finished!

Reioko: Yay! Now hurry up with chapter 6!

Me: You are so impatient, I'll get chapter 6 done in a few days all right!

Reioko: Fine, I'll just huggle my Sesshy until then! Smiles

Me: Hiei STILL hasn't hugged me! God, I didn't expect him to last this long!

Reioko: I did.

Me: Whimpers Oh well, anyway, I'll just skip to the part where someone gives you the damn next time preview! Now it was… who's turn?

Reioko: Oh! Oh! Choose me! Waves hands in the air excitedly

Me: Okay, Reioko will give the next time preview and adorable contest results now! Smiles

Reioko (Kiseki): Next time- Well, now that some strange floating, talking baby has appeared before us, we're really confused, but we continue the fashion show at Yoki's house anyway. And two hours later, in the middle of the show, there's someone at the door and who else but our favorite boys and the baby along with Death? The baby tells us that we're princesses and have been betrothed to some guys in the Reikai and that we must return to get married and crap like that! Well, I'm not too fond of that idea, because I just love my dear Shuichi-kun too much to marry a stranger! Anyway, find out what happens next time in "Royalty, or Royal Pain?"

Reioko: Oh and here are the current results of the adorable contest! The results are:

Jin 1

Toboe 1

Shippo 5

Momiji 1

Keep those reviews and votes coming please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sadness, Forgotten Engagements Revealed, and The FOUR Reikai Princesses?

"Alright, nice skirt, Hana!" Kiseki cheered as Hana showed off her dark red skirt from shopping earlier that day. They were now having the fashion show they had planned at Yoki's house. Yoki's mother was in the kitchen baking some cookies for the guests.

"Your really think so? I think it clashes with this shirt though…" Hana blinked and started criticizing her ensemble. "You look great, Hana! Just relax," Yoki commented. "Alright, fine. Yoki it's your turn to go get one of your outfits on now," Hana chimed. Yoki frowned slightly and then nodded and went off to the bathroom down the hall to change.

Her outfit was all black. A black skirt that ended at the knees, and a black tank top. Yoki looked at her reflection in the mirror, then sighed and got out a hair scrunchie to put her hair up in a ponytail. "There, that's a little better now," Yoki smiled at herself with satisfaction. Then she got out and walked down the hallway and into the living room.

When she entered the living room, Hana, Kiseki, and Chi all gasped. "What? Do I look that good?" Yoki asked, cluelessly. "No, you look terrible! Now give us just a minute and we'll get you into a shirt that goes better with that skirt!" Hana ordered, then all three girls attacked Yoki. When suddenly, the door burst open.

"See, I told ya it would work!" declared the voice of Yusuke. "Yusuke, I really think we should've tried the doorbell," said a sighing Kurama. Then, the boys at the door (Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma, and Kuwabara) and Botan looked at the scene in the room. Yoki's hair was down and messy and she was missing a shirt and sitting there in a black skirt and a bra, the other girls were looking surprised to see the guys and Botan there, while a black tank top was lying on the ground next to the group. Yoki went at least twenty different shades of red, and she froze right there.

Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were nearly drooling at the sight; Kurama was blushing slightly and looking away. Botan was blinking and saying, "Oh… my…" Hiei was blushing ferociously and trying to avoid looking at Yoki.

After a long delay effect, Kiseki, Chi, Hana, and Botan all jumped in front of Yoki to block her from the guy's view. "Aw, come on, five more minutes?" Yusuke frowned at the girls that were blocking Yoki from view. "Shut up you damn pervert!" Yoki yelled from behind the other girls. Botan picked up Yoki's tank top and handed it to her, and as she put the shirt back on, the girls continued blocking her from view.

After everything had cleared up, so to speak, everyone sat down in the living room. Kiseki was snuggling into Kurama's shoulder. Yusuke was sitting next to Chi, and he also had a large bump on his head. Kuwabara had a lump on his head too, as he sat down next to Hana. Hiei took to sitting on a nearby windowsill. Koenma was sitting next to Yoki. Botan stood next to where Koenma was sitting.

"Ahem, now that everything has calmed down, I will tell you all why you're here," Koenma cleared his throat and broke a few minutes worth of silence. "I know why I'm here, this is my house," Yoki muttered irritably. Koenma looked irritated by the fact of being interrupted. "ANYWAY! I'm proud to say that the report Kurama sent in about the strange auras surrounding you girls," Koenma pointed at Yoki, Kiseki, Hana, and Chi, "have been looked over, and we did some investigating on them. They are indeed the four Reikai princesses."

"Whoa, whoa! Hold the pacifier, Koenma," Yusuke said, once again interrupting the toddler. "Are you sure it's them? How can you tell? And I thought there were only three!" Yusuke asked. "No, there's four. We can tell by their unique auras, and the symbols they have," Koenma answered. "What symbols?" Everyone but Botan and Hiei questioned. "If you look carefully at them, you'll notice each one has a marking on their forehead. Take a real close look," Koenma instructed. Everyone tried glancing at Hana, Yoki, Kiseki, and Chi's foreheads.

Yoki's mark was the symbol for love, in a midnight blue color. Kiseki's was the symbol for knowledge in green. Chi's was the symbol for luck in light purple. And Hana's was the symbol for serene in red.

"I see it now! But how come I never noticed it before?" Yusuke asked. "Well, you have to have a good amount of spirit energy to see them, Yusuke. I'm sure Genkai would've seen the symbols right away," Koenma added the last part about Genkai just to irritate Yusuke. "Okay… so, why didn't Kurama or Hiei notice the markings either?" Kuwabara asked. (He sounded stupid as usual. Sorry Kuwabaka fans… if there are any… but I'm not too fond of him, though he's great to laugh at when you need a good laugh at a stupid person! )

"Well, I suppose I just didn't observe them well enough…" Kurama sweatdropped. "That's okay Shuichi-kun, you're too polite and too much of a gentleman to stare at a girl before knowing them!" Kiseki smiled. Everyone sweatdropped. "Well, that still doesn't explain Hiei not noticing the marks," Yusuke said, and everyone glanced over at the fire demon sitting on the windowsill.

"Hn, I noticed the marks. I just didn't say anything about them," Hiei said stubbornly as everyone leered at him. "Well why the hell not! That would've saved us a few days of searching for abnormalities in the city!" Yusuke yelled. "I just didn't, detective. If you've got a problem with that, then deal with it," Hiei looked over at Yusuke with the usual irritated scowl. (Humming happily That scowl may fool some people into thinking he's not capable of emotions, but not me! Muahahaha! Gets a dictionary thrown at her head OW! Fine Reioko, I'll continue with the story!)

Yusuke looked irritable, but he just crossed his arms and went back to questioning Koenma. "So, now that we've found your cousins… what do we do?" Yusuke asked, looking expectantly at Koenma. "Well, I'll give you eight months until you need to bring them to Reikai," Koenma announced. "Um… out of curiosity, why eight?" Kurama asked. "Well, things are kind of hectic and should take a few months to calm down, then there's the matter of inviting the fiancés of the girls, and it'll probably take them a while to arrive. And then there's the things that would need setting up before even inviting the fiancés," Koenma explained. Everyone just replied with an, "Oh."

"Any other questions that need answering?" Koenma asked. "Nope, not at the moment, now you can go off to your desk and get back to working, Koenma," Yusuke waved with a grin. He knew Koenma hated work. Koenma moaned, "Fine, now good bye until March," he disappeared.

Botan stood up and everyone looked at her. "Well, I suppose I'll go inform Genkai of the visitors she'll be having during the week of Christmas," she sighed and started walking toward the door. "What visitors?" Kuwabara asked. "Well, Koenma insisted that the four girls go to Genkai's temple this Christmas break to learn more about their unique spirit energies. He also said that you boys are welcome to come," Botan answered with a finger to her cheek in thought. Then Botan left.

"Fine, we'll all be there, but right now, I gotta get home. Kayko said she was going to come over and help me with homework…" Yusuke stated as Botan walked out the front door, closing it behind her. "Kayko? Who's Kayko?" Chi asked. Yusuke blinked and noticed that Chi was looking at him with suspicion and concern at the same time. "Kayko is my old girlfriend, but we decided that we'd just settle with a good friend title," Yusuke explained. (Don't care if it didn't happen in the series, in this story, Chi gets Yusuke!) Chi looked slightly relieved to hear that Kayko was his ex. That meant he wasn't cheating on either of them.

So after Yusuke left, Kuwabara left too. Soon after those two were gone, Hana decided to head home for dinner because her mom was making her favorite dish tonight! (Yummy! Food!) All that was left was Chi, Yoki, Kiseki, Kurama, and Hiei.

Yoki's POV

Okay, so I'm a princess and I never knew it. Strange but oh well. Anyway, everyone was being quiet and looking around the room. It was kinda creepy how quiet it could get, especially with how loud Kiseki and Chi sometimes were. Great, it's getting eerily silent, I hate that. It makes me think that people are all paranoid that if they say something, it'd seem stupid to everyone else. But I couldn't take this anymore.

"Alright! Someone say something because this silence is freaking me out!" I yelled. I was getting really ticked off at the silence. Everyone just looked at me. At last, someone spoke up, but it wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Shut up, baka," I heard Hiei say from his perch on the windowsill. "I do have name, you know! And you shouldn't talk to royalty that way!" I barked back at Shorty. "More like royal pain. Now I'm leaving," Hiei said stubbornly as he started toward the door of my house.

But Kiseki grabbed his arm before he left. "Now, now, don't leave just yet, maybe all of us could play an interesting game before you leave. Or I suppose if you're too scared to stay here, then you could leave," Kiseki told him. I walked up behind Kiseki and Hiei.

"Kiseki, he doesn't have to stay, he can leave if he-" I was about to finish my sentence, but Hiei's glare at Kiseki caught my eyes. He then growled and sat down on the couch, next to Shuichi. I saw Kiseki smirk, and I now get the suspicion that Kiseki was planning something. Better not involve me.

"So, what game were you planning on?" Chi finally spoke up from the other side of the room. I was wondering too, Kiseki always had interesting game ideas when there were get-togethers. Even if this one had been unintentional, she probably had many ideas for games. I saw her give off that grin that meant she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Um, Kiseki, just as a precaution, I think we should all go up to my room for the game, that way, my mom won't come in," I quickly suggested. I saw her nod her agreement. Then we all went up to my room.

When in my room, I sat on the end of my bed, and so did Chi. Shuichi sat in my computer chair, and Kiseki took the carpet. I noticed that Hiei was sitting on the windowsill in my room now. What is it with him a windowsills? It's like he's a spider that loves hanging around near windows or something, god. Wait, why did I just compare Hiei to a spider? Must be the black, lots of spiders are black.

"So, what game were you thinking of?" I looked at Kiseki questioningly. "Well… I was thinking spin-the-bottle. And that water bottle on your desk will do nicely," Kiseki told me. I watched as she picked up the water bottle I left on my desk from yesterday when I was thirsty before school and drank some. She smiled and spun the bottle. It landed on… ME! O.O; What the hell?

"Um, Yoki… how about if it lands on someone of the same gender, you just hug them?" Kiseki asked, looking scared at the thought of kissing me. I'm not objecting to this, I don't care if I'm a good kisser or not! I'm definitely, NO WAY IN HELL going to kiss Kiseki! I nodded my agreement on the hug, and Kiseki just gave me a quick hug.

Then I spun the bottle… it landed on… Shuichi! I looked over at Kiseki, who was glaring rather angrily. "Um… Shuichi…? Think if you just kissed my hand it'd be okay… otherwise Kiseki is going to painfully kill me," I requested to Shuichi as I glanced nervously over at Kiseki. Shuichi just nodded and grabbed hold of my hand then kissed it politely and then he got out of the computer chair and sat next to Kiseki.

I saw him put a reassuring arm around her. I thought it was kinda sweet how he reassured her like that. I bet if he were ever dared to kiss someone else passionately, he would probably go to Kiseki right afterward and apologize, then be all sweet and romantic to her and only her. I kinda dazed off in my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed that Kiseki got a big smile and then kissed Shuichi. The bottle must've stopped on her.

Kiseki then spun the bottle, and it landed on… Hiei… This was going to be a hard scenario to predict. But then Kiseki just got up, walked over to Hiei, kissed his forehead… or at least the bandana on his forehead, then she said she'd be back after she brushed her teeth. Wait. She doesn't have a toothbrush here… come to think of it, she used to say she would brush her teeth over here, but never brought one to brush her teeth with. Though we have had lots of shortages on hand soap… oh… she uses the soap to wash her mouth out? Ewww… that must taste nasty.

When Kiseki returned, her breath smelling oddly like blue liquid soap, she sat next to Shuichi and started snuggling him. It was Hiei's turn to spin the bottle, and it landed on me… WHAT? NO WAY! NOT HAPPENING! I'm not going to kiss him!

From the looks of things, he wasn't planning on kissing me anytime soon either. But then Kiseki got irritated with the silence a few minutes after the bottle had stopped on me. "Come on Hiei, kiss her already! Unless you're _scared_ or something," Kiseki seemed to know what made him motivated to do things he hated. Then he stood up, walked over to me and… kissed me! He's kinda good at this… What? Did I just think that? GAH! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! He isn't even kissing my forehead this time! Great I feel my face burning… I must be blushing a lot. My heart's beating faster too, I hope it explodes in a few seconds, that way I won't have to go through the taunting.

Normal POV

When the turn ended, Yoki's face was burning with redness. Hiei sat back down on the windowsill with a tiny trace of redness on his face as well. Kiseki and Chi were looking between the two. Kiseki walked over to Hiei with a grin.

"So, Hiei? How was it? You seemed to be enjoying yourself," Kiseki said to him. Hiei looked both irritated and embarrassed now. "I hated it," Hiei told her plainly. "You liked it, just admit it," Kiseki chanted with a small, sly grin. "No, I hated the kiss, and I hate that moron," Hiei said, he was crossing his arms. Yoki's eyes widened a bit, but then she just closed them and stood up. "Hey, I'll be back in a minute, restroom break," she said before rushing off to the bathroom. Kiseki and Chi frowned at one another. Her running off right after having someone say that they hated her only meant one out of the three available options:

1. She was upset to hear the person hated her, because she took a liking to them.

2. She was shocked and needs to debate whether to accept it and let it slide or to hate them back.

3. She might actually have to use the bathroom. Which would mean her bladder has terrible timing…

Chi and Kiseki both nodded to the other, and then they turned to Kurama and Hiei. "Um… guys I think you should all head home now, Yoki seems upset…" Kiseki said with a hint of concern. Kurama nodded in understanding. "Alright, then goodbye until next time," Kurama said with a faint smile toward Kiseki, obviously concerned about Yoki too. Kiseki nodded and hugged Kurama farewell.

After Kurama left, Hiei was still standing there. "Well Hiei, aren't you leaving?" Chi asked curiously. "Of course, but what's wrong with that idiotic friend of yours?" Hiei asked, probably doing his best to not show that he was curious. "She's probably upset about what you said, you jerk," Kiseki looked down at Hiei with an angry expression. "Well, it's true. I hate her, so get used to it," Hiei said coldly. Chi could've sworn she got a chill, his tone was so cold. (Figures of speech, gotta love them.) With that, Hiei walked toward the window and jumped out on to a tree branch. Then he was gone from view after that.

"Kiseki-chan, I think we should leave too, just leave a note saying that we left because we thought she needed to be alone," Chi suggested. "Alright, let's head out then," Kiseki said, getting a piece of paper and a pencil from Yoki's desk.

The note read:

Yoki-chan,

You seemed to be a bit upset about what cold, short, and heartless said. So we took the liberty of asking him and Shuichi-kun to leave, then decided that you probably wanna be alone for awhile, so we left too. Seeya in school on Monday if you feel better. Oh, and we'll be calling you tomorrow afternoon to check up on you.

Chi and Kiseki

Once they placed the note on Yoki's bed, all folded in a nice way, the two girls left. Chi was still worried, and Kiseki was a bit too, but they both knew that it wasn't everyday and new friend of yours says they hate you. Kiseki had read Yoki's true feelings then, she knew Yoki was really upset, but not EXACTLY sure why. Both girls had a fairly good guess though: Hiei. There was no more needed, not anything more than that one name needed.

Later that night, Yoki was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. _Damn, why did I get so upset about one person hating me? I must be going emotional… I blame the hormones of a teenager. Damn it! I can't blame anything or anyone but myself for that! But I still don't know why… I don't like him that much, do I? I sure hope not. That would probably be chaotic and one-sided if I did._ Yoki was thinking about the day. Then she sighed and looked at the windowsill where Hiei had been sitting earlier, and then she noticed the window was open.

_I don't remember leaving the window open… oh well. It's getting drafty, might as well close it._ Yoki got up from her bed and walked over to the window. When she stopped at the window she looked up at the sky… it was a half moon tonight. Then she saw someone walking by the house out of the corner of her eye. Yoki wondered who it was, but seeing as they were just staring at the moon too, she figured it probably wasn't a burglar. Unless it was a burglar that liked looking at the moon.

Yoki closed the window and went back to her bed. She lay down and stared at the ceiling until she drifted off into a deep sleep.

At Kiseki's house, Kiseki was falling asleep too. She was just closing her eyes as she remembered something. "Wait a minute… Fiancé!" Kiseki yelled and bolted upward in her bed.

End Chapter

Me: I'M SO HAPPY! Big smile

Reioko: Calm down, it was just a hug.

Me: It was a hug from Hiei!

Everyone in room except Mo-chan and Hiei: sweatdrop

Hiei: Hn. It was only to know what kind of torture I would endure in this story, it meant nothing.

Me: Awww… isn't he cute when he's irritated? Huggles plushie of Hiei

Hiei: Looks at plushie with great irritation indeed. Also looks kinda creeped out that someone made a doll of him

Reioko: I don't think men consider it a compliment to be called cute.

Yusuke: No, no we don't. Not unless we're trying to be cute, or if we're little kids.

Kurama and Kuwabara nod as Mo-chan and Reioko write this down on paper.

Me: What about hot? Do guys like being called hot?

Yusuke: Yes, and we like it when girls check us out too. It let's us know that they're interested… but that's just the majority of us, some guys hate being leered at. Hiei is a prime example.

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Wow, some guy in my class at school said the thing about liking it when girls check guys out… Ahem, anyways, got a clue how to win the guys that hate being leered at?

Yusuke: Not a one.

Me: Damn that's no help!

Reioko: I know how, but I'm not sharing the secret with you, Mo-chan.

Me: Darn… oh well. Whose turn is it for the next time preview and adorable results?

Kurama: I believe it's Botan's turn.

Me: Thank you Kurama.

Kurama: You're welcome.

Reioko: Botan! Get your lazy ass down here! Yells out so Botan will hear her

Botan: I'm here, and sorry I'm late! I had a run in with an airplane. Runs into room, looking exhausted

Me: Right… just give the preview. Steps over to Hiei's side and pulls out a gallon of sweet snow and a spoon Here ya go Hiei! Smiles

Everyone kinda sniggers or sweatdrops as Hiei eats his precious daily dosage sweet snow.

Botan: Yeah… um… Next time- Well it's back to school for the princesses. And after a few months of it, they're already bored with assignments. But wait a minute, it's almost Christmas! The group is going to stay at Genkai's for a week. Yukina, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Yoki, Kiseki, Hana, Chi, Hiei, and myself are all planning on staying there. And Hana has broken up with Kuwabara because she found out about Yukina, and all that. (Plus, she said something about wanting a boyfriend that's as good-looking as her.) She took it quite well though. As the snow falls, the girls start training with Genkai. I hope she doesn't go too hard on them, they are the heiresses of the thrown if anythign happens to Koenma. As Christmas grows nearer, so do some relationships. Find out what happens next time on "Royalty, or Royal Pain?"

Here are the current results for the adorable contest:

Jin 2

Toboe 0 (Reioko-chan changed her vote to Jin…)

Shippo 5

Momiji 1

Oh, here's a special chapter where I show off my reviews! (Reviews are a great ego-booster!) But I only have one to share for this story…

From Reioko: Hey! This is so funny! You better up-date like I told you too! Quit

being a meanie! Anyway, peace out even though your sitting right next

to me right now... idiot...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Winter Break at Genkai's: Christmas is Near and the First Days of Training!

"Damn! I'm soooo bored!" Kiseki declared as the girls were walking home from school. Hana was with them, and she was wearing a uniform for Sakura High School, which is the school that the other girls used to go to. All the girls were in uniform, but also wearing heavy coats because it was winter. (Their coats are color coded just like their wristbands.) "Tell me about it, I get so bored and lonely. Why'd you girls have to transfer?" Hana frowned at the other girls. "Well, we didn't really want to Hana, my mom found out about Meiou High on the Internet, then she phoned Chi and Kiseki's parents, and or guardians and told them about it. It's that parental ring," Yoki answered. "Oh yeah, I guess I do remember that. Oh well, I live next door to Kiseki-chan anyway," Hana shrugged.

Chi looked up at the sky after she felt something cold land on her nose. "Wow, it's snowing!" Chi declared as the other girls looked at the sky too. "Yes! That means that there might be a snow day this year!" Kiseki smiled. "Oh, forget about it, this was the last day of school until after Christmas. Then there's always New Year's Eve after that," Hana pointed out. "Really? I completely forgot about Winter Break," Yoki stated as she looked forward. The other girls looked at her strangely.

"How could you forget, Yoki? You always told us it was your favorite time of year," Chi noted aloud. The other two nodded. Yoki sighed, "I've had other things on my mind," she told them. "Like what? Hiei?" Kiseki teased with a grin. Yoki sighed once again and shook her head. "When will you take it in? He hates me, remember?" Yoki looked up at Kiseki. "Yeah, yeah. He probably just got so embarrassed about his secret being discovered that he claims to hate you," Hana waved her hand to excuse any doubt that Hiei likes Yoki. "I think he meant it, and I'm going to accept it," Yoki side-glanced at Hana and Kiseki, who were on her left. Chi was walking on her right side.

"Am I the only one that noticed him being even more quiet and self-kept since the night he told Yoki he hated her?" Kiseki asked the group. Chi and Hana shook their heads to indicate that they too had noticed. "Let's not forget that he's been staring at her at lunch, and in gym, not to mention in math class," Kiseki stated with her index finger held up to make a point. "And he's been disappearing in health class. I've noticed that he always heads off toward the choir room, and Yoki has that class right then. And if I might add, she does volunteer to sing solos in front of the class every other Friday," Chi also pointed out.

Yoki was looking rather bored and irritated, the girls hadn't given up on trying to prove that Hiei liked her a lot, but no matter how much they'd tried, they always failed in attempts. Yoki didn't care whether or not he liked her, she just knew that she thought of him as a friend, or now more like a casual acquaintance that she hardly ever sees. No, that wasn't true, she sees him every day, they just don't speak to one another. It only felt like she never saw him anymore, probably because of the lack of insults going around.

The girls kept trying to talk Yoki into believing their theory when the worst person in the city walks up to them. "Hey, if it isn't the 'Losers Four', what are you doing here?" said an annoying voice from in front of them. They all looked up to see Bijinkai. "Oh, 'Monkey-ass Face and her little chimps'. How very unpleasant to smell you today," Kiseki greeted Bijinkai and her group unenthusiastically. "Shut up 'Loser Leader', I came to talk to Yoki," Bijinkai snapped at Kiseki.

"What is it, Monkey-ass?" Yoki asked irritably, as Kiseki cracked her knuckles. "Oh nothing, except I've heard rumors going around saying that you lost your boyfriend, what was the short guy's name? Hiei, I believe. So Yoki can't even hold on to a boyfriend for more than five months? How very sad," Bijinkai pretended to feel sorry for her. "Oh god, lose the crappy act, Monkey-ass. I know you're not feeling pity," Yoki glared, getting very annoyed. "My, my, Yoki's being a bit bitchy since she lost her short man?" Bijinkai said, sounding even more stupid and annoying. Bijinkai's posse started giggling behind her.

Bijinkai's posse included three other girls. One was tall, and had pink dyed hair in a ponytail, along with brown eyes, she was named Tsuta. Two other's were average height for a fifteen year old girl. One of them had long black hair in a braid and hazel eyes, her name was Zutsu. The other average height girl had short brown hair cut above her ears and she had green eyes, her name was Mimizu. The last member of the posse was of course, Bijinkai. Bijinkai was average height too, and she had mid-back length blonde hair up in two pigtails on the sides of her head, and light turquoise eyes. All four girl of the posse were wearing the Sakura High uniform, along with some winter jackets.

"Just shut the hell up, Monkey-ass bitch!" Yoki hissed at Bijinkai so loudly and suddenly that the enemy posse looked quite shocked. "Yeah, just leave Yoki alone, she and Hiei were never even together!" Hana also raised her voice. "Why don't you make me leave her alone, eh, Shojo?" Bijinkai shot back at Hana, using Hana's last name. "Maybe I will!" Hana declared as she stepped up to Bijinkai and had a glaring contest, at least until a familiar voice came up behind them.

"Hey girls! Nice to see you again… is this girl and her posse giving you any trouble?" said the voice of Yusuke Urameshi. "Huh? Who the hell are you?" demanded Mimizu from Bijinkai's posse. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, hi," said Yusuke with an evil grin. Bijinkai's posse all looked at Yusuke with utter fear and quickly ran off saying that the 'Great Urameshi' was going to kill them.

"Geez, that wasn't very polite," Yusuke muttered as he watched the enemy posse run away. "Yusuke! Great to see you today!" Chi smiled and tackled Yusuke into a hug. Behind Yusuke stood Kuwabara and Botan. "I'm just surprised that Kurama wasn't here first," Kuwabara looked around, expecting to see the fox demon somewhere. "Oh, Shuichi-kun said he was going to finish his homework at the library, then meet us tomorrow morning at Yoki's house before we get to Genkai's," Kiseki elaborated. "Oh, that's why he's not here? Gosh, they give out homework over Christmas to Meiou students?" Kuwabaka asked. "Yup," Chi, Kiseki, and Yoki sighed and answered simultaneously.

After walking a lot more, the girls finally got to the turn off where Yoki and Chi left them, then the block after that, Yusuke and Botan left, then about four blocks later, Kuwabara left them. Soon it was only Hana and Kiseki left.

"Hey Hana, I've been thinking. Maybe we should get Hiei to admit he doesn't hate Yoki while at this Genkai's temple. What do you think?" Kiseki glanced over at Hana for an opinion. "Well, I say let's go for it! She's been completely boring and pouty ever since the night he told her he hated her, and hell, I want her back to normal!" Hana announced. "Yeah, me too, she seemed upset that night… I wonder if Hiei's noticed that too, he's been watching her more closely, like he's expecting her to disappear one day," Kiseki noted aloud. That was true, Hiei had been looking at Yoki more often, just not saying anything to her. And Kiseki could swear that the look on his face said he would never see her again after March came and went.

"You think he's just going to wait until this whole fiancé thing is to the weddings, then object there and tell Yoki that he loves her?" Hana asked. "I doubt it, Hiei doesn't strike me as someone who would live out a soap opera," Kiseki sweatdropped at Hana's question. "Well, he's sometimes very unpredictable, you know," Hana pointed out. "Yeah, but I've seen a vision, he's probably going to admit that before the wedding, but after she meets her fiancé," Kiseki said with a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Kiseki-chan, you were talking to fire again, weren't you?" Hana asked her. "Hana-chan, it just comes in my nature to predict things, I grew up living with my grandpa. I read fires, palms, minds, and expressions. I can tell you think It's all 'bullshit' as you called it just now," Kiseki raised an eyebrow, looking insulted slightly. "Stay out of my mind," Hana sighed. "Fine, fine, well here's where we go our separate ways, your house, Hana. Goodbye until either tonight when you call me, or tomorrow morning on our way to Genkai's temple," Kiseki said her sayonara.

The next morning, Yoki woke up in a way she didn't wish to at all. "Yoki! Get out of bed or we'll be late to Genkai's!" Kiseki ordered as she, Chi and Hana were lifting her mattress up and dumping her off of it. "Ow…" Yoki muttered as her head hit the floor. The other girls paid no mind to Yoki's head being in pain. "Five more minutes… please?" Yoki murmured tiredly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "But the guys are all here already, and your mom is expecting you to leave around now. It is 10:30 AM already, Yoki-chan!" Chi informed a very tired Yoki, while glancing at her watch. "No, it isn't Chi, it's only 10:00 AM, remember? You just set your watch ahead by thirty minutes," Hana sighed from behind Chi. "Oh yeah," Chi laughed.

Kiseki poked Yoki's head and then whispered in her ear. "Hiei's here too, and he said if you're not up in five minutes he's going to come up here and make you get out of bed, then he would chase you around with that sword he always carries around," she sweatdropped, remembering Hiei's words clearly. Yoki sighed and got up from the floor, quite groggily, and walked over to her dresser, then got out some clothes and walked down the hall to the bathroom to change and get cleaned up.

Twenty minutes later, the guys were downstairs getting really bored. Actually, Kurama was having a nice conversation with Yoki's mother about politics. Chi, Hana, and Kiseki all sat down in the living room. Hiei was leaning against a wall, and Yusuke and Kuwabaka were playing rock, paper, scissors. (Kuwabaka may be an idiot, but in the episode with the arcade games in Genkai's temple, he got a perfect score… which probably won't happen on anything else… ever again! But on behalf of the one point where he didn't _SEEM_ stupid or pointless, I shall allow him to beat Yusuke in rock, paper, scissors.)

Yoki came down the stairs as everyone was waiting. They all turned their attention toward her because she was the person they were waiting on. "About time, Yoki," Yusuke said boredly after losing ten rounds of rock, paper, scissors. "Sorry it took so long, I didn't know how to wear my hair today," Yoki explained. "Any other reasons for being so long?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow with a small perverted grin on his face. "Nope, none at all, piggy-man," Yoki answered, also trying out a new nickname. "Piggy-man?" Chi, Yusuke, Hana, and Kuwabara asked simultaneously. "That does suit him," Kiseki thought out loud. Yusuke frowned, "I'm not that much of a pig, come on. I'm definitely not fat either," he complained. "Not that kind of pig, you moron, I meant the perverted kind," Yoki said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Oh… yeah I'm that kind…" Yusuke sighed and admitted. Chi nodded, "Indeed he is," she agreed and pet him on the head.

So, the group was off to Genkai's temple. When they at last reached the steps leading up to the temple, it had been two whole hours since they left Yoki's house. "Damnit, how much further!" Kiseki demanded as she gasped for breath. Chi, Hana, and Yoki were breathing just as heavily as Kiseki. Kurama put an arm around Kiseki's shoulder, "It's not much further now, just take your time Kiseki," he told her with a reassuring, Kiseki-melting, smile. She smiled back and nodded.

Yoki sighed and walked ahead of the rest of the group. Hiei was of course keeping close watch on her, like he had been lately. Yusuke blinked as he noticed the deep thought expression on the fire/ice demon's face. Yusuke then looked between Hiei and Yoki as if he sensed a big tension there.

"Yo, Hiei, why ya staring at Yoki, eh?" Yusuke questioned Hiei with a grin. Hiei instantly looked away from Yoki, "Hn, if you must know, I was looking ahead of her, not at her," he told Yusuke with great irritation in his tone. "Me thinks you not be telling the truth," Yusuke said with a grin as he started waving his fingers back and forth. Hiei crossed his arms stubbornly and did his trademark, "Hn." Yusuke sighed in a failed attempt to get Hiei to admit anything.

Later, as the group was reaching the top of the stairs, Kiseki ran up to Yoki's side. Yoki wasn't paying attention at all; it was like she was off in a wonderland. Hiei was walking in front of Yoki too, and she was taking unnoticed glances at him. Kiseki grinned and stuck her leg out in front of Yoki, causing Yoki to trip and fall on Hiei's back just as they finished climbing the stairs.

"Um… we need to stop meeting like this, seriously," Yoki muttered as her face reddened. Hiei was a bit irritated about this, and there was something squishy on his back. (X.x; If you don't know what it is, I ain't telling you unless it's in an e-mail. But I'd expect you all know what I mean seeing as this fic is PG-13, right? Good, now carry on with the story!) When Hiei realized what was on his back that felt spongy, his eyes widened a bit and his cheeks were becoming redder.

"Get off of me," Hiei muttered through gritted teeth. Yoki blinked, "I'm kinda stuck… Kiseki's standing on my back," she whined. "Damn, I knew I didn't like the extra weight for a reason," Hiei murmured under his breath. "Kiseki, get off of my back!" Yoki yelled as loud as she could, which probably isn't very loud when someone's standing on your back. After a few moments, Kiseki got off of Yoki's back. But before Yoki could get up, a voice was heard in front of them.

"What's going on here? Oh, Hiei's got a mate, has he? Well you two can have some 'fun' later, right now get up and line up with the rest of the group!" the voice ordered. Yoki's face was even redder, but she listened. Once she got up, she saw the one speaking to them. It was an old lady no taller than Hiei (Okay, maybe a little taller than him.), she had pale pink hair and she wore a red fighting kimono with baggy white pants. (Just the same as the show, but without that cool hat… and I forgot exactly what color her eyes are, but I thought they were brown… or something remotely close…sweatdrop as she thinks about that)

"She isn't my mate, old hag," Hiei said with a glare at Genkai, once he and Yoki were lined up. "Well then she's a pretty forceful admirer, isn't she?" Genkai had her scowl face on. "She isn't anything more than a stupid acquaintance," Hiei corrected, sounding really irritated. "I resent the stupid part!" Yoki objected. "I don't care, now do I?" Hiei questioned with a smirk and with his arms crossed. Genkai cleared her throat in a loud manner that meant 'pay attention, maggots!'

"Seeing as everyone's here, let's go inside and get everyone a room, then come back out right away after unpacking," Genkai instructed as she led the group inside the temple doors. As they entered the house, they saw Botan and two other girls. One of the other girls had brown mid-back length hair, and was wearing a long green skirt and a black long sleeve shirt. The other girl had teal-ish hair and the same eye color as Hiei. In fact, she was the same height as Hiei too. She wore a light blue kimono and a red obi with it. Botan and the other girls were sitting on the couch, but when the doors opened, they all looked at the guests.

"Yukina!" Kuwabaka called across the room as he ran to the teal haired girl that was sitting next to Botan. _Well, I see who Kazuma likes now,_ Hana observed. _Hm… Yukina looks familiar, but where from?_ Kiseki wondered. _Wow, this room is bigger than my bedroom… but that's not saying much… oh well, it's still cool looking,_ Chi thought. _Wait, Yukina…? Now why do I think I know her? Let's see teal-ish hair, short, crimson red eyes… Those eyes, maybe she's Hiei's sis-_ Yoki was thinking until Hiei's voice came into her head. (Next paragraph is Yoki and Hiei talking in telepathy.)

"_You're right, now don't say anything to her about it," Hiei told Yoki inside her head. "What? Oh… Hiei, why can't I talk to her about her brother?" Yoki asked after realizing who was speaking in her head. "She doesn't know I'm her brother, and neither does that moron that's drooling over her," Hiei informed. _Yoki looked over at Kuwabaka; he was flirting with Yukina. _"Well, if you disapprove of it, then do something about it," Yoki told him. "I've told you before, I don't obey orders from anyone, especially when they're weak," Hiei sounded a bit irritated. "Hey, it's Yukina's wedding, I don't care," Yoki sighed and walked behind Genkai down the hall with the rest of the girls._

Hiei looked uncomfortable with Yoki talking about Yukina's wedding. Yukina wasn't getting married anytime soon, he knew that. But still, it might happen someday, and what would he do if it were Kuwabara that she had for a mate? He thought of it, and decided to kill Kuwabara… wait that would make Yukina sad… Then maybe hurting Kuwabara and make it look accidental? Yeah, that may just work. But how badly should he hurt him? Hiei leaned against a wall and pondered for awhile on this. He thought of the possibility of neutering Kuwabara, which would mean no kids! Yes! That's what he would do, he didn't need nieces or nephews running around. Wait… Yukina loves kids though… Oh well, they can adopt.

When the girls had finally gotten their rooms, they changed, then they went back outside and waited for Genkai to come out and tell them what she was going to tell them.

Yoki was wearing a kimono made for fighting, or at least it was made to move around in, either way it worked fine. (Those kimonos with the long slits on both sides.) The kimono was black, and kinda short. She was wearing black shorts under it though, that way Yusuke wouldn't pull some trick on her; an example would be flipping the skirt of her kimono. Her hair was up in a ponytail too. (Yoki's hair has grown longer since the first day of school.)

Kiseki was wearing a red kimono a bit like Yoki's, but she was wearing white pants under hers, so her outfit looked much like Genkai's too. Her hair was just down on her shoulders.

Chi was wearing a light blue kimono, with white poofy pants under. Her hair was in a ponytail like Yoki's, but her hair is longer.

Hana decided to go with a green kimono that was mid-length on her legs. She wore green shorts under her kimono. And her hair was pulled back in a braided ponytail.

Genkai observed the girls for a minute, then nodded. "I see you girls already know you'll be training, judging by the outfits. Well, let's start with a good run, shall we? See that big tree at the edge of the forest over there?" Genkai asked as she pointed in the direction of the forest. Sure enough, there was a gargantuan tree about five miles out. "If you don't reach that tree within thirty minutes, you will not be getting dinner tonight! And if you get lost, the demons in the forest will try to eat you. One more thing: if you get lost and send off a signal of some kind, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, or Kuwabara will come and get you. Ready? Go!" Genkai instructed before bolting off. Hana, Chi, Kiseki, and Yoki were all blinking for a few seconds before running off toward the tree.

About ten minutes had passed since Genkai left them, and the girls were already separated and lost. Kiseki was gasping for breath as she realized she wasn't even very far into the forest. _Damn it Genkai. I was actually going to be respectful to ya, but now I'm going to be so pissed at you for this! I swear when I get out of here, I'm going to kill something!_ Kiseki thought as she slowed to an even walk. She had no clue where she was going, she was lost.

Hana wasn't very far either. "Damn it, I'm getting all sweaty… ew. I need a water bottle or something; maybe that little pond over there would suffice my thirst? Gross, what am I thinking?" Hana shook her head. "I don't think princesses should have to train and be strong, I thought we were supposed to be dainty and delicate!" Hana complained as she too slowed down for a breather.

Chi was already running for dear life. "Ahhh! I promise if I live this I'll never slap Yusuke again! I just want to live!" Chi yelled as she ran from a ferocious bat-like thing. Baldock the man-bat was the thing chasing her. "Come back here sweet little girl! You're going to be my dinner!" Baldock called as he flew after her. "Ahhhhhh! No! I don't want to be eaten by a giant talking bat!" Chi yelled as she ran faster.

Yoki was jogging through the forest pretty easily. "Man, where are those demons that Genkai mentioned? I was hoping to have a run-in with one by now," Yoki muttered as she slowed to a fast walk. Well, she got her wish… sort of. Instead of a demon, she got a demon plant. Close enough, she ran into Loiter Weed. (Refer to YYH volume 3 of the manga to find out what it looks like. But just so ya know, I'm adding razor sharp teeth to it's appearance, just for Yoki… damn that's probably gonna hurt.)

The Loiter Weed picked Yoki up with one of its mighty roots. "Ahh! I said I wanted a demon! Not a human-eating plant!" Yoki yelled out. She was struggling to get free. "Tasty little morsel…" the Loiter Weed said to her as it brought Yoki closer to its mouth of razor sharp teeth. Yoki had her mouth agape in fear of the teeth. The Loiter Weed then breathed some strange cloud of blue mist at her, and she began to feel tired. Yoki almost instantly went unconscious. The Loiter Weed was bringing her closer to its mouth…

Genkai was at the tree, getting rather bored. "Well, time is almost up," she said, glancing at a stopwatch she was carrying. Suddenly, she heard some yelling coming her way. "Ahhh! I don't want to be eaten!" the voice yelled. It sounded like Chi. Genkai sighed, "Well, at least one of them made it… wait Chi is being chased by Baldock." Genkai quickly ran in front of Chi, who hid behind her, then she used the spirit gun to blast Baldock back into the forest.

"Thank you Miss Genkai!" Chi said gratefully, she was so happy she was crying. She hugged Genkai saying "Thank you," over and over again. Genkai grew uncomfortable and asked Chi to remove her arms unless she wanted to be thrown back to Baldock. "Oh, sorry," Chi said with a sweatdrop. "Well Chi, it looks like you're the only princess getting dinner tonight, time's up," Genkai said as her stopwatch started beeping. "What about the others, are they okay?" Chi asked quickly as Genkai started heading back to the temple. "Well, they'll get out of their predicaments, don't worry. I'll send the boys after them," Genkai said as Chi followed her back to the temple.

The plant was just about to eat the unconscious Yoki when the root holding Yoki was cut off and the Loiter Weed yelled out in pain. As Yoki fell, her leg got scratched on a single tooth of the plant before a pair of strong arms caught her. "Give that morsel back!" the Loiter Weed demanded. "No chance of that happening, so just eat the shit in the dirt around you," said a familiar voice. (Hee, hee, isn't it obvious who came to the rescue?) As the Loiter Weed got angrier, a sword went right through its stem, making it die in a plant sort of way… (I think…)

"I'd better see if she's okay, that weed might've done some damage other than this bloody leg. Kurama would probably know," said the savior as he sighed and carried Yoki back toward Genkai's temple.

Back at Genkai's temple that night, Kiseki and Hana had been retrieved as well, but they still had to go hungry. "Come on Chi, just let us have one bite?" Kiseki asked as she was nearly drooling as she watched everyone but herself, Hana, and Yoki eating. Kurama sighed and looked at Genkai with an 'I think you should let them eat' look. Genkai sighed, and cleared her throat, "You may each have one roll, that's it," Genkai said in a sharp tone.

Yoki was beginning to stir in her bedroom as everyone else was eating. She sat up slowly with a hand to her head. "Ugh… what happened?" She looked around and noticed that Hiei was leaning against a wall in her room. "You didn't make it through the forest because a Loiter Weed got hold of you and put you to sleep. You're lucky that's all that happened," Hiei explained. Yoki thought for a minute before remembering that the plant before had almost eaten her. "Oh, well could you say thank you to the person that saved me from that plant? I'm feeling a bit tired still… so I'm going to bed," Yoki said with a smile at Hiei as she lay back down and closed her eyes. "I'm sure your savior will be grateful for the thanks," Hiei said quietly with a very small smile as Yoki started sleeping. Hiei stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"How is she, Hiei?" Kurama asked Hiei as he was walking down the hall. "She woke up and said she was tired, then went back to sleep," Hiei reported. "Well, the mist from a Loiter Weed can cause drowsiness for awhile," Kurama pointed out. (I don't know if this is actually true, but it is in this story.) "Are you positive the weed can't poison anything?" Hiei looked up at Kurama with curiosity. "You're worried about Yoki?" Kurama asked with a hint of interest.

Hiei frowned almost instantly and glared at the fox-boy. "Hn, of course not, I was just curious. If something does happen to her Koenma will sentence us to the human world for longer than I can stand," Hiei pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in either world. "Oh, I see. Well, Yoki's just fine, Loiter Weeds carry no poison. Though the teeth and ability to put anyone to sleep, is about as bad as dying from poison," Kurama informed his fiery friend.

Kurama noticed that Hiei seemed kind of concerned, but also relieved. "You know Hiei? She is very lucky that you're around to protect her," Kurama smiled at Hiei. "I only saved her so I wouldn't stay in the human world for longer than I was first sentenced, that's the only reason," Hiei glared with a hint of red reaching his cheeks. "Alright, well, goodnight Hiei," Kurama sighed as he headed off to his own bedroom.

As Kurama walked to his room for the night, he thought to himself, _That's just the only reason you'll admit to Hiei. I know for a fact that you care for her safety,_ Kurama smiled at his discovery.

The next morning, Yoki woke up to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Yukina there. "Good morning, Yukina," Yoki said between yawns. "Oh good, you're awake Yoki. It's time for breakfast, and then Genkai wants to train you and the others again today. She said you can all have the rest of the day off if you succeed in your task today too," Yukina explained. "That's good," Yoki smiled as she sat up and Yukina left the room so she could get dressed.

_I wonder what the training is today? It must be difficult if Genkai said we could have the rest of the day off if we succeed!_ Yoki thought excitedly as she got dressed in the same outfit as the day before, but it had been neatly folded on a chair, so she figured it had been washed. (Just so y'all know Yoki woke up after Hiei left the room, and then she changed into her PJ's and put her day clothes in the laundry room.)

After breakfast, Kiseki, Hana, Chi, and Yoki all were lined up outside awaiting Genkai's instructions for the day. When they all saw Genkai walk up to them, they all looked at her eagerly. "I see you've all heard that if you succeed in today's training, you'll get the rest of the day off. That's true, however… the training will severely drain you if you're not experienced with spirit energy," Genkai announced. All the girls blinked nervously and continued listening. "For today, you will be choosing your spirit weapons, which simply means that you use your energy to form a weapon," Genkai said. "Um… Miss Genkai… How do we do that?" Chi asked, as the other girls wanted to know too.

"You simply focus all your energy into your hands or whatever you want to use to hold your weapon, then concentrate on forming the weapon," Genkai instructed. "Too much thinking involved today," Kiseki mumbled. Genkai completely ignored Kiseki's statement and walked back inside saying, "You do not get to move until you have formed your weapon, then you may come in and do whatever you like, and you may not help each other in any way. If only one of you has managed to form a weapon today, then that will be the only one permitted to move from your current position and continue training tomorrow. If you don't complete this task by the end of daylight, then you will not be sleeping until you finish," she said as she closed the doors to the temple.

After concentrating for a few hours, all the girls were really bored. "What weapon are you trying to form?" Yoki asked Kiseki as she glanced over. "I was going to make a javelin or an axe, but I'm not having much luck… What about you? What are you trying to form?" Kiseki frowned and asked Yoki. "I'm trying to form a double-sided light saber, you know like that red and black guy in the 'Star Wars: Episode One' movie," Yoki answered. "Well, I'm trying to form a knife so I can have throwing knives," Hana said, not having anymore progress than the other girls. "I was going for bow and arrow," Chi seemed just as unfortunate as the others were.

After another forty-some minutes, Kiseki had had more luck, because she was finally getting some green light in her hands that was taking a form of an axe handle. Suddenly, the energy formed into a fully sized axe and Kiseki looked amazed and happy. "Yes! I can form my weapon! I've gotta go show Miss Genkai and ask her how to put it away!" Kiseki said, jumping to her feet and running into the temple. "Hasn't anyone ever told her not to run with big green glowing axes?" Yoki asked as she glanced at the other girls. They both shrugged. Yoki sighed as she continued concentrating on forming a double-sided light saber. (I like that light saber, it's awesome! But Yoki's is going to be blue.)

After even more time of concentrating, Yoki finally developed a double-sided light saber that was dark blue. "Wow! I can do it! I formed my light saber and now, I'm going to find Genkai and show her before it goes away. Then I'll have proof that I earned a day off from training!" Yoki declared as she bolted. "And what was she saying about not running with glowing weapons about an hour ago?" Hana asked with a raised eyebrow. Chi shrugged and continued trying to get her weapon formed.

Inside the temple, Yoki found Kiseki and Kurama sitting on the couch and watching TV while snuggling. Shizuru was sitting on a chair watching the TV too. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting over some potato chips and were running around the room. Yukina was probably in the kitchen judging by the smell of food coming from it. Kiseki glanced over at Yoki, who was still holding her dark blue, double-sided light saber of spirit energy.

"Genkai says that she is in her room and wishes to not be disturbed, and she can sense your energy, so just stop concentrating on the saber and let it vanish," Kiseki instructed. Yoki nodded and let the spirit saber disappear. "Wow, so Hana and Chi had no luck yet?" Kiseki asked. "Nope," Yoki answered as she looked around the room to notice that Hiei wasn't there.

"Where's Hiei?" Yoki asked as she sat down on the couch next to Kiseki, but not very close because Kiseki was still cuddling with Kurama. "Well, Hiei comes and goes, I'm not really sure where he went," Kurama answered since Yoki's questioned seemed directed toward him. "Oh, well that's alright, I was just curious," Yoki said with a small smile.

Yoki stood up and started on her way to her room. _Oh well, I guess I can always ask Hiei what he wants for Christmas later…_ Yoki thought as she sighed and entered her room.

Her room had midnight blue walls and a black ceiling. The floor was wooden and unpainted. There was a chair near the desk that has a bunch of books and papers on it. (Homework) There was a closet with coats, skirts, shoes, fancy shirts, and a few dresses and kimonos in it. Then there was her bed, which had white sheets and pillows. She didn't even bother to turn the lights on as she walked in and sat down at her desk to work on her homework because her window was open and it provided sufficient light.

Sometime later, Yoki had fallen asleep face first in her math book. She was having a dream with a beautiful song in it. (Going into dream sequence now. I don't own this song, but I wish I did, then I would listen to it all the time because I love it so much. This song is called "Every Heart" and I forgot the Japanese name for it, so the English one will suffice nicely.)

Dream Sequence

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every heart_

_Sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_Every heart_

_Kokoro mita sareru no darou"_

_Yoki was in never-ending blackness. She was on her knees, alone, crying. Nobody cared, but then there was a light and a shadowed figure walked over to her with an expression full of pity, the figure had a shadowed face, but she could still tell that this person felt pity on her._

"_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru"_

_She saw the person's eyes, they were crimson red. Just like Hiei's. "Hiei?" Yoki asked, wondering if it really was Hiei, but no voice came out of her. The person just smiled at her and kneeled down then kissed her lips tenderly. Her eyes widened._

"_Donna egao no deaetara_

_Every Heart_

_Yume wo fumidasereruyo hitowa_

_Kanashimi no mukou ni_

_Every Heart_

_Shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_Itsuka subete no_

_Tamashii ga_

_Yasuraka ni nareru youni"_

_The figure stood up again and mouthed something, but still no sound came with the words, just the song. Yoki looked confused in her dream. "What did you say?" She tried to speak, but couldn't. The person sighed and offered a hand to help her up. She took the hand and was pulled to her feet._

"_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_Osanai Kioku no kata sumi ni_

_Atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

_Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_

_Itsumo kagayaite ita_

_So shine"_

_The person wouldn't let go of her hand, but she didn't mind though, the hand was warm. The figure mouthed something else, and once again, no sound except the song in the background was heard. She just smiled back at this person as if they had known each other for a long time. The person then seemed shocked that Yoki would smile that way toward them, and then hugged her close._

"_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku…"_

_The figure let her go at last, then smiled one last time and began to come into focus, but then the scene zoomed out and two people were standing there. Suddenly, the person that was her, jumped onto the person that had treated her nicely and hugged him tightly._

End Dream Sequence

Yoki woke up without remembering her dream. "Huh? Oh, I guess I fell asleep… Ahhhh! I'm not finished with my homework yet!" She panicked and started writing answers down on her paper.

Outside her window Hiei was sitting in a tree, looking in her room at her working. _Well, that's interesting… What was that dream about? She was lonely, then someone she knew and apparently loved came along and kissed her, then she was happy? Is that how she feels right now? Lonely? Oh well, what do I care? She's not my concern, but I'm still curious what that dream meant._ Hiei wondered to himself as he sat in the tree. He had obviously gone inside her head to find out what she was dreaming about.

Chi and Hana STILL hadn't mastered their forming the weapons training yet and it was the middle of the night. "Must stay awake and form weapon…" Chi muttered as she struggled to stay awake. "Must form… um… what weapon was I going to form again?" Hana asked Chi. "I think you were going to form a pillow… wait, no… um…" Chi said as her eyelids became heavy. Hana was just as tired as Chi was. "I know, I'll form a pillow and you form a blanket, then we go to sleep," Hana said, her eyes closing. Chi was already sleeping.

Back in Kiseki's temple, Kiseki's grandpa was sitting in the kitchen, still waiting for an answer on the other side of the line. "Hana! Please answer if you're there! I'm getting tired of waiting for you to answer, Hana. Helloooooo? Are you there?" Grandpa questioned. (Yes, he's been on the phone for a few months, but he's still taking care of food, hygiene, and other stuff, it's just that he waits for her to answer while he has spare time. Good thing there's two phone lines in the house. I'd hate to imagine their phone bill…)

End Chapter 7

Me: Okay, another chapter completed! Yay!

Reioko: My grandpa in this story is so… stupid…

Me: I made him as a comic relief for the end of chapters, I'll probably be doing this every few chapters… sweatdrop

Hana: I feel so loved because her grandpa is waiting a few months for me to answer the phone after I already hung up… okay no, I don't feel loved, I feel weirded out.

Chi: Sigh Oh well, at least that proves he likes you a lot Hana.

Reioko: Yeah, maybe gramps can be your new boyfriend! Hahahahahahaha!

Everyone starts laughing/rolling on the floor laughing/ smirking and chuckling as Hana glares at Reioko and starts chasing her around mercilessly.

Hana: SHUT UP! Everyone shuts up

Silence…

Me: Anyway, it's Yusuke's turn for the next time preview and adorable results, but seeing as he laughed so much he can barely breathe, it'll be… Koenma's turn! Go on toddler man! Pushes a 'confused because he just got there' Koenma onto the stage to announce the stuff

Koenma: Fine, I'll do it, but first… Whispers in Mo-chan's ear

Me: All right, fine. Hands Koenma a picture Good thing I made copies.

Reioko: Is that the pic of-?

Me: Yup, sure is!

Reioko starts laughing again and so does Mo-chan and Koenma, but Koenma calms down so he can do the next time preview and adorable results.

Koenma: Next time- Well, since Christmas Eve is only two days away, Genkai decides that the girls can stop training until Christmas is over. Then they'll have to train until New Years Eve. During this break time, everyone is excitedly going around and getting present ideas for the special night, but one certain fire/ice demon doesn't exactly understand what the big deal is on Christmas. One way or another, he will find out, and my cousins go to the mall with the guys. Yoki is still wondering what to get Hiei for Christmas, but is about to give up and just settle for an I.O.U. Then Kiseki somehow gets Yoki to admit something even she wasn't aware of. Find out what happens, next time on "Royalty, or Royal Pain?"

And here are the current results of the adorable contest:

Jin 2

Toboe 0

Shippo 6

Momiji 1

All right, 7 chapters finished who knows how many more to go! I sure don't… anyway, keep those votes and reviews coming in!

BTW, I have more reviews to post! Yay! Here are my most recent ones.

**Cherri: ****Its so funny!Definitely one of my favorites. Listen to what Reioko says and up-date!1 more vote for Shippo.**

**Anorethunbound: I like this fanfic, so please please please update!**

The longest review I have EVER gotten is right here. From Pyri.

Pyrassoul: Nice skirt, that's embarising but funny, cool symbols, I like what

people think of him, FIANCES? (HE HE I realized that before

them), Chi gets Yusuke good. she sounds jelous (lil bit anyway...),

silence is bad, SPIN THE BOTTLE (I got that befor you said it to), he

is alot like a spider, Kiseki probably painfully kill her if she kissed

him, Ewâ€¦ that must taste nasty (wait i know it does my sis used to do

it to me, don't ask it's grose!)), aw they like eachother and won't

admitt it! so cute, he is mean but we love him for it, 1,2, and posibly 3,

hormones sigh, A HUG FROM HIEI, SO NOT FAIR, he is cute when heâ€™s

irritated, . PLUSHIE, I would be completely freaked if people made

a plushie of me, it probably isn't a compliment to be called cute as a

guy so lets say he is kawaii, it's not a domn dall, Jin is NOT

ADORABLE HE IS COMPLETELY HOT, meanie GOOD word, I am giving you hilights

on what I wanted to write because it is really long this way and

I accidently was kicked of line and i don't want to rewrite it all in

full form. Ok thanks for updating now please do it again! Pyri

B/c I have gotten reviews I take it people like this story a lot, as do I. So I just wanna say thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Present Shopping, a Confession, and a Snow Fight!

The next morning, after everyone had finished breakfast, Yoki and Kiseki headed outside to find Chi and Hana. When they saw the two girls, they all sweatdropped. Chi was on her side and looking cold, but she was sleeping. Hana was sleeping too, but she was looking very uncomfortable.

"Hana?" Kiseki poked at Hana with a twig. Hana frowned even more and opened one eye. "Hana, don't tell me you haven't mastered your weapon yet," Kiseki sighed. "Alright then, I won't," Hana said, sitting up and crossing her arms. Yoki was trying to shake Chi awake.

"Chi, wake up!" Yoki demanded as she began to shake her friend more violently. "Okay, okay! I'm awake!" Chi said as Yoki stopped shaking her. "Good, we're going to the mall," Yoki smiled.

(Just so ya know what everyone's wearing today, I'm adding this paragraph. Yoki is wearing blue jeans, black snow boots, and a dark blue sweater over a black T-shirt. And plus her winter coat which is a light pale blue. And her hair is down today to attempt at keeping her ears warm. Kiseki is wearing jeans too, but they're dark green and she's wearing dark brown snow boots, and her shirt is a long sleeved green one. Her jacket is a red color and her hair is also down today. Yukina is wearing a long pink dress and some white snow boots and a heavy brown jacket that she's borrowing from Genkai. Yukina's hair is in the usual style, a ponytail I believe. Kurama is wearing blue jeans, regular tennis shoes, and a green sweater covered by a dark green coat. Hiei is again wearing all black and his cloak, so nothing new there. Yusuke's wearing a red winter coat over a white T-shirt, and some blue jeans. He's wearing his regular tennis shoes as well. That's everyone that's highlighted in this chapter beginning.)

Just then, Genkai walked up behind the girls. "Actually girls, since those two still haven't formed their weapons, they have to remain here until they do," Genkai said with a smirk. Hana and Chi were both going to object, but then they knew it wouldn't do any good. 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp' was too strict.

After the failed attempt to get Hana and Chi to come to the mall with them, Yoki and Kiseki sighed and went to find the boys to see if they wanted to go. Luckily for them, Kurama said he'd go, and so did Yusuke. But Kuwabaka wanted to stay there because he had some show to watch on TV. Botan and Shizuru decided to stay as well. Yukina said she would go with them to the mall though.

"So Yukina, plan on buying anything at the mall?" Kiseki asked as the girls, Yusuke, and Kurama were getting their coats on at the front door. "Oh, no. I don't really have much money, but I like browsing and looking at the nice selections there," Yukina said with an innocent smile. "Well, ain't that a bad fix," Kiseki said. Yukina blinked, and she looked confused. "I meant that it's bad not to have lots of money when Christmas is coming," Kiseki translated. "Yeah, especially with this many people," Yoki added. Yukina looked disappointed. "But of course, some people just prefer to be together for the holidays," both girls added when they saw her face. Yukina smiled again. Both girls sighed with relief.

"So ladies, are we ready to go?" Kurama asked. "Yeah hurry it up!" Yusuke spoke up too. "Alright already, we're hurrying," Kiseki said as she and the girls walked over to the guys. Kiseki grabbed hold of Kurama's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Yoki, Yukina, and Yusuke just walked behind them and talked. At least until Hiei walked up to the group silently.

"Oh Hiei, did you want to come too?" Yoki asked curiously as she noticed him. "Hn," Hiei responded and walked into the group. "Well, I take that as a yes," Yusuke stated. Yoki blinked and nodded her agreement with Yusuke. So they were off to the mall in town.

When they got into town, they saw that a few main streets had been decorated with lights and wreathes and fake reindeers. There were carolers, people dressed like Santa, and mistletoe hanging in a few places. "Wow! The decorations get better every year!" Yoki declared as she awed at the decorations. "Yeah, it sure looks merry," Yusuke agreed as he looked around a bit too. "Wow, the lights are beautiful," Yukina smiled as she too saw the decorations. Then they saw a big banner advertising something.

"Hm, what's this? 'Christmas Festival this Saturday'? Sounds good," Kiseki read the sign aloud. "Ah, the festival that comes every year, I've heard lots of romance rumors and folktales about that festival," Yoki noted her thoughts for everyone to hear. "Hn, what's the point of throwing a festival for this time of year?" Hiei looked slightly annoyed by the humans running by and babbling about what to get for whom. "What!" Kiseki and Yoki questioned in unison.

"You mean you don't know what Christmas is about?" Yoki asked the fire demon as she turned around and walked backwards so she could look at his expression. "You expect me to know about an idiotic human holiday?" Hiei questioned smugly with a raised eyebrow. Kurama sighed. "Hiei, Christmas is about celebrating with family and friends, like many other holidays I've educated you about," Kurama said without turning around. "What are they celebrating?" Hiei asked curiously as a girl ran past them with about twenty gift boxes.

"The birth of Christ, or something like that," Yoki said, though it sounded like a guess. "Close enough," Yusuke shrugged. "So everyone on the planet celebrates one person's birthday on this 'Christmas'?" Hiei wanted to make sure he at least understood the basic description. "Yeah, pretty much, but everyone else in the world gets presents instead of the birthday boy," Kiseki pointed out. Everyone else nodded their agreement, thus ended Hiei's little lesson on human holidays for today.

After a few more minutes of chatting and walking, the group arrived at the mall. They entered and immediately headed to the new temporary Christmas stores. They had a blast browsing around. Yoki had found a fake Rudolph nose that glowed red and she stuck it on Hiei's nose for a joke. Kiseki had then appeared behind Hiei and stuck fake antlers on his head too, just to make him look more like Rudolph. Yusuke laughed at the look on Hiei's face as the red nose was glowing, which only made him laugh more. Kurama was laughing a little at Hiei as well, and even Yukina let out a few giggles.

After that they had gone into a store with Christmas tree ornaments, which were all very shiny and pretty. They each got an ornament for the tree they planned on having at Genkai's temple, all except Hiei, that is.

The group headed to the food court to eat lunch then. "Hey Yukina, I'll buy your lunch for you, all right?" Yoki smiled at Yukina. "No thank you, that's all right, I can just eat lunch when we get back to Genkai's temple," Yukina insisted timidly. "No, I insist. I'll buy your lunch for you, I do have lots of cash still," Yoki insisted and obviously wouldn't take no for an answer. Yukina then looked like she felt bad for having someone spend money on her. "Don't feel troubled Yukina, I don't mind spending money for you, really," Yoki assured Yukina with a smile and a pat on the back. Yukina smiled and finally agreed to let Yoki buy her a lunch.

After lunch, and gift buying, everyone agreed on a nice walk through the park. When they got there, it was like a winter wonderland. The trees leafless branches were covered with snow, the grass was a sparkling white blanket of coldness, and heck it was just gorgeous. There was a guy selling cocoa and coffee too. The group walked to the very center of the park and sat on a few benches.

"This place is much nicer in winter than in any other season. Don't you think so?" Yoki sighed with a happy smile as she glanced at Kiseki. Kiseki smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I think so. And the sales around this time of year rock!" Kiseki added the bit about sales with a smile. "She makes it sound like the sales are the only good thing," Yusuke muttered to Yoki, who nodded slightly.

"Hey, should we be heading back to Genkai's now? It's almost five," Kurama said as he glanced at his watch. "I guess we should be heading back about now, it'll take an hour to get there anyway," Kiseki stood up and walked over to Kurama, who put an arm around her waist. (I've probably said this in another fic of mine, but "The waist is known as the love handles!" I love saying that! )

Once the group was at the top of the stairs at Genkai's temple, they realized that Chi and Hana weren't sitting there anymore. "Well, Hana and Chi must've formed their weapons," Kiseki guessed, looking at the snowy yard. "Yeah probably, anyway, let's go inside it's getting colder," Yusuke shivered as he and Kiseki raced inside, followed by Kurama and Yukina. Yoki stood there, blinking. She turned to Hiei.

"Hiei? What do you want for Christmas?" Yoki asked bluntly. Hiei blinked, and thought for a second until he realized who was asking him. "Hn, I could care less about this moronic holiday. I don't care what you get me either, so you don't really need to waste your time buying me something," Hiei crossed his arms stubbornly, as Yoki had predicted he would. "Are you saying you want something money can't buy, or you just don't want anything?" Yoki asked persistently. Hiei just frowned, "Take it any way you want, they both make it sound like you aren't getting me anything, exactly like I told you not to," he said, turning around so he wouldn't be facing her. He began to walk off.

"Hiei, wait," Yoki requested from a few feet behind him. He stopped, "What?" he asked, sounding curious and slightly irritated. "Are you at least going to stay with us for Christmas?" she asked. "Hn, and why would I be staying?" he asked. "Because, you're supposed to celebrate with your friends and family. Last I checked, we were all your friends, and no matter how much you deny it, I know you think of us as friends too… well, except me," Yoki said with a small smile. Hiei didn't turn around, so she couldn't see him smirking to himself. "Just keep telling yourself that, maybe someday you'll learn that you shouldn't trust demons so easily. And maybe even how to not be a royal pain in the ass, Princess," he said and then disappeared.

Yoki stood there blinking curiously. _What'd he mean by 'You shouldn't trust demons so easily'? And why did he call me 'Princess'?_ She wondered. She instantly remembered how cold it was when a sudden shiver came. Yoki rushed inside for dinner, which she smelled from outside.

After a great, filling dinner, everyone was either watching TV or sitting by the fireplace on the opposite end of the room. Kiseki and Kurama were sitting on a couch by the fireplace. Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina were sitting on another couch in front of the TV, while Kuwabara and Yusuke were sitting on the floor in front of them. Yoki was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace wrapped in a pale lilac blanket. Genkai was in her room and Chi and Hana had gone to bed early that night.

"So, anyone up for any games or puzzles, or any other crap before we go to bed?" Yusuke asked, getting up after an hour of TV. "No, not particularly," Kiseki answered, joined by some "No that's alright", "No thank you," and "I think I'll go to bed instead." Yusuke shrugged and then set off to his bedroom, followed by Kuwabara and Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru. That left only Yoki, Kiseki, and Kurama.

"So, Yoki? How are things with 'short, dark, and hot?" Kiseki said with a grin. Kurama couldn't help a small chuckle at the nickname Kiseki had chosen for teasing Yoki with. "Great, just great. He called me a royal pain in the ass tonight and then left saying I shouldn't trust demons as easily as I do," Yoki said sarcastically with a fake smile. Kiseki sighed, "So your relationship is in the doghouse?" she asked. Yoki gave her friend a quick cold stare before responding. "We never had a relationship as anything more than casual acquaintance and occasional nemeses," Yoki told Kiseki. "I know it was never official and probably won't be for a long time, but I think he likes you more than he let's off. He hasn't insulted you for… at least a month since that bizarre spider incident," Kiseki recalled. Yoki twitched uncomfortably. "It wasn't my fault the spider crawled in my pants and then I accidentally kicked Hiei in the shin while trying to get it out of my pant-leg," Yoki crossed her arms stubbornly. Kurama and Kiseki both sweatdropped at the memory of that. Hiei had yelled a bit at her after she kicked him, but then she apologized quickly and Hiei just frowned at her.

"That was actually a rather amusing scene," Kurama chuckled. Kiseki nodded with a smile and Yoki just frowned. "Yeah, but I still didn't intend to kick him," Yoki pointed out. "Yes, we know. He knows that too, but will still hold it against you," Kiseki sighed. Yoki just frowned more, realizing she didn't like to hear that he would hold it against her.

Kurama then stood up. "I'm feeling a bit tired, so I'll be going to bed for the night. Goodnight Kiseki, Yoki," the fox gave Kiseki a kiss on the forehead because Yoki was there. Then Kurama bowed slightly and walked down the hallway to his room.

"So, Yoki? How much do you hate Bijinkai?" Kiseki asked. Yoki gave her friend a look of disbelief. "I thought you knew how much I hated her?" Yoki blinked suspiciously. "Yeah, but I forgot the exact words you used that time," Kiseki admitted. "Oh, in that case, I'll just use a new set of words. I hate Bijinkai so damn much! I hate her more than murderers, rapists, and her damn posse all together! I hate her more than I love Hiei!" Yoki almost yelled that whole thing, but then realized what she said at the end of the declaration. "Erm- I mean… I hate her a lot…" Yoki squeaked as she blushed. "Haha, I knew it! I just tricked you into admitting that you loved him!" Kiseki smiled. "Ahhh! No I don't! No I don't! I don't love him! Do I? Nononononono!" Yoki put her hands on her head as if she had a big headache. "You do love him, just say it clearly and specifically, then you'll feel better," Kiseki said to her friend calmly.

"Alright, fine. I guess I love Hiei…" Yoki muttered very quietly. In fact she was muttering so quietly that Kiseki could barely hear her. "I said, say it clearly," Kiseki frowned at her friend. "I love him," Yoki repeated more to the point. "Why?" Kiseki asked even more calmly than the last sentence she had said. "I guess it's because I just do, ever since the first day of school I have felt strange about him," Yoki answered as if in a trance. "Good, now that you've told me, you don't have to know you did," Kiseki said as she put her hand on Yoki's forehead and a small, dimlight emitted from her hand. Yoki instantly fell asleep. "Ah, the powers of being a priestess," Kiseki smiled.

_Well, now that she won't remember telling me this, it'll be more fun to tease. Besides, I needed to test my powers anyway, or Gramps would've been disappointed with me,_ Kiseki thought to herself with a smile as she stood up and began walking to her bedroom down the hall.

That night, Yoki was sleeping on the couch in front of the illuminating fire in the fireplace. Hiei walked in as she slept. _Huh? Why is she sleeping there? Oh well, what do I care? It's warm there anyway. Hn, stupid Princess, why does it have to be you?_ Hiei sighed aloud as he thought this and shook his head. Then he sat down on a windowsill where he could watch over Yoki if he felt like it.

(Isn't that line above pretty? Back to the story.)

The next morning, Kiseki was poking Hiei awake. "Yo, short one. Wake up," Kiseki said as she kept poking at his cheek. He simply hit her hand away and continued to sleep. Kiseki glared, "Alright, now it's time for extreme measures. Wake up Shorty!" Kiseki yelled as she pinched Hiei's nose with one hand and covered his mouth with her other hand. In a matter of seconds Hiei's eyes opened wide and he started gasping for air once Kiseki got her hands off his nose and mouth and allowed him breath.

"What the hell was that for?" Hiei glared at Kiseki once he was breathing normally again. "Well, I was waking you up for breakfast. If that one didn't work I would've pretended to be telling Yoki to get her shirt on," Kiseki shrugged but then looked at Hiei slyly. Hiei coughed and blushed a little, "What the hell makes you think that damn idea would work!" Hiei demanded. You could actually see flames behind him. The flames started the curtain behind him on fire. "Well, you did pay attention that one time a few months ago at her house, did you not?" Kiseki grinned at him. Hiei looked away stubbornly. "Even if I had paid attention, I don't want to see that scene again," Hiei crossed his arms as the curtain continued burning. "Not with everyone else around, you don't," Kiseki just grinned more as if discovering a deep dark secret. Hiei reached for his sword and unsheathed it. "You have three seconds to run," he said evilly as Kiseki sweatdropped and turned for the doorway. "Three!" Hiei yelled as he started chasing her around with his mighty katana.

Kuwabara walked into the living room, which is the room with the curtain on fire. He blinked and looked at the curtain. "Ahhhh! Fire!" he yelled loudly and tackled the curtain, taking it from its place at the window, to the floor. He started trying to stomp the fire out, only succeeding in catching his pant-leg on fire. "Ahhh! It burns!" Kuwabara howled in pain. Kuwabara ran out of the room and into the bathroom and jammed his foot in the toilet to put the fire out. (Yup, he was that desperate.)

Once the fire on his pant-leg was out, he tried to get his foot out of the toilet, only to realize that his foot was stuck. (LOL) Yusuke walked in the bathroom and blinked at Kuwabara. "I'm not even going to ask how this happened," he said and walked away laughing. "Urameshi! Don't just leave me like this! Help me out of here!" Kuwabaka yelled.

Kurama then walked by and then blinked and walked in. "Kuwabara, how did this little incident occur?" Kurama asked his friend with a sweatdrop. "There was a fire on the curtain in the living room, I tore down the curtain and tried to stomp it out, but my pants caught fire and I put my foot in the toilet to put the fire out," Kuwabaka explained. "A fire in the living room? I'd better go put it out before it spreads!" Kurama ran to the living room. "Come on Kurama, can't you help me first!" Kuwabara yelled from his perch at the toilet. Kuwabara started moping about his pant-leg getting soggy. (LOL, I love torturing him! )

A few hours later, everyone but Kuwabara, Botan, Shizuru, and Genkai were sitting on a few benches outside in the snowy yard. Chi and Yusuke were sitting next to one another as were Kurama and Kiseki.

Yoki suddenly stood up. "Hey, is anybody in the mood for a snowball fight?" she asked everyone. They all glanced among themselves and nodded. "Alright, the teams will be even seeing as there're eight of us," Hana said with a smile as she too stood up. Everyone else stood up. "Um… I don't really know what a snowball fight is…" Yukina blushed slightly as she glanced at the ground. "Oh, it's when we pick up some snow and form it into a ball, then throw it at someone," Yoki explained as she picked up some snow and formed it into a ball. Then she threw it at Kiseki. The snowball hit Kiseki directly in the face. "That doesn't seem very nice," Yukina observed as Kiseki glared and attacked Yoki with a barrage of snowballs. "It's all right Yukina, the snow doesn't hurt much and it's just for fun, we're not actually hurting the other team," Yoki explained as she dodged some of Kiseki's onslaught.

"Oh, okay then, I'll play," Yukina smiled. "Alright, let's divide the group into two teams now, team captains will be me and Yoki," Kiseki declared. "Fine with me, but I'm choosing my first person first," Yoki smirked. "Fine with me," Kiseki smirked as well. "Alright then, my first choice is Hana," Yoki pointed at Hana. Hana walked over to Yoki's side.

"Shuichi-kun, you're my first choice," Kiseki smiled sweetly. "Yukina, you can be on my team," Yoki chose her second teammate. "Yusuke, you're over here," Kiseki also chose her second ally. "Hiei, I suppose since Chi is looking hopefully at Yusuke, you're over here," Yoki motioned for Hiei to get his ass on her team's side. "Well Chi, it's your lucky day, you're on the team that's gonna win!" Kiseki smiled and summoned Chi over to her team.

"Okay, on our signal," Kiseki said as she and Yoki both raised their hands into the air. "Once the game has begun, we will be allowed to go anywhere in the boundaries of Genkai's property, except inside. If you are caught inside, your pants will be filled with snow as punishment," Yoki stated some rules. "And when the game starts, we have five minutes to run and plan, no cheating by using false advertisements. If you are hit with ten snowballs, you must instantly be removed from the game, and then you will go inside and warm up. No coming back outside after you have been hit out, or the consequences will be dire," Kiseki also stated some rules.

"Now that we have told you all the rules that need to be followed, we shall begin!" Yoki declared as she and Kiseki lowered their hands. "Hajime!" both girls called out as the teams ran into separate areas of the forest. ("Hajime" means 'start')

"Alright team, now that the snow war has begun, I wish you all luck," Yoki saluted her team once they had gone as deep into the forest as they could in five minutes. "Yeah, yeah, let's just bury them in snow!" Hana said impatiently. "We must load up on ammunition first," Yoki instructed getting four plastic bags out of her pockets. "Make your snowballs and fill your bag with them, that way you will have lots of ammo to start you off with," Yoki said. "Does Kiseki expect us to do this?" Hana asked. "Nope, it's a new strategy of mine, and I've never used it before," Yoki smirked. "Hn, this is moronic, I don't need to use one of these," Hiei declared, throwing his plastic bag to the ground. "Fine, you don't have to, but it would come in handy," Yoki waved her gloved hand, excusing his stubbornness.

Yoki's team, except Hiei, proceeded to fill the plastic bags with snowballs. Once done, they set out sneaking around the forest.

Kiseki's team was sneaking quietly around the forest as well. "So, do you smell them up ahead, Yoko?" Kiseki asked the silver fox. Apparently Kurama had transformed into Yoko for the snowball fight to be more interesting. "Yes, they're about two hundred yards away," Yoko said, sniffing the air. "Oh good," Kiseki grinned. Everyone on that team was carrying a satchel full of snowballs. "Everyone ready to bury the others in snow?" Kiseki then asked, looking over her shoulder at Yusuke and Chi. Both nodded and they all went into a dash toward Yoki's team.

"They're coming," Hiei said. "Hm? Oh, you mean Kiseki's team, right?" Yoki asked. Hiei nodded just slightly. "Alright team, assume a ready position!" Yoki commanded. Hana grinned evilly and took out two snowballs from her plastic bag. Yukina, still a little unsure how this would be, also took out two snowballs. Yoki took out four snowballs, two in each hand. Hiei, of course, didn't do anything but stand there as if waiting for something.

Kiseki's team burst through some trees and started firing snowballs unmercifully at Yoki's team. Yoki and Hana kept dodging snowballs and keeping the snowballs from hitting Yukina. Hiei wasn't dodging the snowballs, but he was cutting them in half with his sword. ( . Heh, heh, I guess he's just that good, right? ;)

Yoki threw all four of the snowballs in her hand at Chi, only three of them hit. Then Hana started throwing some snow at Yusuke and Yoko because they were damn good at aiming. Yoki started a showdown with Kiseki and those two were pummeling each other with snowballs. Hiei, once tired of cutting snowballs in half, started burying Yusuke with a pile of snowballs. Yukina had taken a few shots at people, and she was actually pretty good. ()

Soon, the teams were shrinking and almost out of hits. Yusuke was out because of Hiei. Hana was out because when she only had one hit left, Yoko kicked a tree and a bunch of snow buried Hana. Chi was out too because Yoki, Hana, and Hiei had teamed up on her. And Yukina said that she didn't want to play anymore because she had to go back to Genkai's temple and make dinner. So, that left the teams with Kiseki and Yoko, and Yoki and Hiei. Yoki had about three hits left, and Hiei had nine hits left because Yoko had got him once. Kiseki had four hits left and Yoko had seven hits left because Hiei had thrown a few snowballs at a time.

"Well, it seems we're both low on team members," Kiseki observed. "Yeah, and it also seems that we both thought of the snowballs in a bag plan," Yoki also noticed something. "Well, I call a final showdown, sudden death match!" Kiseki exclaimed. "Alright, sounds good," Yoki nodded her agreement, and Yoko nodded too. "Sudden death? Does that mean I get to kill someone?" Hiei asked with an evil smirk. "No, it just means we lower the hit limit to one per person and when both members of a team are hit, that team loses," Yoki explained while the groups were in neutral zone. Hiei's smirk fell a bit; he liked the other better. (Chi, Hana, and Yusuke went inside because they were all freezing.)

"Alright, now that both teams have agreed on a sudden death match I must state the agreements for the team captains to shake on," Yoko began all formally as he took out a piece of paper. Hiei, Kiseki, and Yoki all listened. "One: the teams cannot use any bags or satchels of any kind," Yoko stated. Yoki and Kiseki dropped their bags and satchels that they had kept snowballs in. "Two: No mutiny, betrayal, or hitting your own teammate," Yoko read number two from the piece of a paper. Hiei slightly frowned at number two as Kiseki and Yoki just nodded. "And three: no imitating clowns, mimes, or court gestures because it could be very distracting to those with a short attention span," Yoko read the final rule from the paper.

Yoki, Kiseki, and Hiei all sweatdropped and looked at Yoko strangely. "What? It's written right here!" Yoko pointed at the paper. Yoki and Kiseki both shrugged and then outstretched their right hands and shook. "Let the sudden death begin on our count!" Yoki declared as the two teams separated at least by twenty yards.

"San, ni…ichi! Hajime!" both Yoki and Kiseki called out. The sudden death began; Yoki and Kiseki were throwing snowballs at eachother. Hiei glanced around to find Yoko, but Yoko was good at hiding and not being found when he didn't want anyone to find him.

Yoki kept dodging snowballs from Kiseki, and seeing as Yoko still couldn't be found, Hiei stepped in beside Yoki and started helping her try to pummel Kiseki with the cold whiteness.

"Thanks Hiei, but where's Yoko?" Yoki asked curiously as she avoided a snowball to the head. "Not sure," Hiei answered simply as he threw another snowball at Kiseki, who dodged.

Kiseki then started having more difficulty avoiding the snowballs, so she started running behind a tree, but she tripped over a root and fell face-flat into the snow. Hiei and Yoki sweatdropped. "Kiseki, you are such a klutz," Yoki said as she walked over to Kiseki and dropped a snowball on her friend's back. "Alright, now all that remains is Yoko," Hiei said as he looked around. Yoki started looking around too and walked over by Hiei.

"I don't see him," Yoki stated simply. "But I see you!" came Yoko's voice. Yoki and Hiei both turned around and saw Yoko standing next to a tree behind them. There was a smirk on his face and he was waving. There wasn't anything good coming if Yoko was smirking.

Suddenly, the tree Yoko was standing next to fell over on top of the two. An angry, "Damn you, kitsune!" could be heard as the tree landed on them.

Under the tree, Yoki was stuck between the snowy ground and Hiei. "Um… Hiei? What are you doing there?" Yoki asked curiously. "What do you think? I'm stuck," Hiei mumbled. "Um… I meant you were standing at least three feet away from me, how come you're right on top of me now?" Yoki rephrased. "If I hadn't moved you out of the way, the tree would've fallen on you and flattened you instead of just being covered in its branches. If that happened, Koenma would sentence me to one thousand more years in the human world for letting his cousin die," Hiei said, getting up from under the tree branches.

"Would the tree really have caused that much damage?" Yoki asked, getting up to see a frantic Yoko and a freaking out Kiseki. "It would've broken your spine and probably flattened you until your organs burst out," Hiei said. "Oh," Yoki said, shuddering at the thought.

"Yoki-chan! Even though my team won, I'm so relieved that the tree didn't kill you!" Kiseki hugged Yoki as she nearly had tears of worry in her eyes. Yoko quickly rushed over to Yoki and Kiseki. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would land that close to you! I thought it would just miss you by a couple inches and the snow would cover you!" Yoko declared all apologetically. "Thanks to me, you damn kitsune, the tree didn't kill her," Hiei glared at his silvery fox friend.

"Hey," Yoki said kind of shaken. The three glanced at her. "Can we just go inside? I'm freezing," she said. Kiseki nodded her agreement and the group walked inside.

In Genkai's temple, everyone that had been in the snowball fight was wrapped in a blanket, except Hiei and Yukina. Hiei, as you know, is a fire/ice apparition and can warm himself up. Yukina is an ice apparition and is resistant to the cold.

"S-so, w-who else had f-fun?" Kiseki asked, shivering a lot. Yoko smiled to himself and hugged Kiseki close to himself to keep her warm, and for his own personal enjoyment. "I had fun," Yoki answered. "Yeah, me too," said Hana and Chi in unison. "Alright, now this question has an obvious answer, who else is freezing their ass off?" Kiseki asked another question. Everyone but Hiei and Yukina raised his or her hand as an answer. Yoki put her hand back down and realized that Hiei was sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey Hiei, aren't you cold too?" Yoki asked curiously. "No. I'm a fire demon, therefore I can keep myself warm," Hiei answered. Strange enough, he looked just like he was having friendly conversation or something, not angry or annoyed like usual. "Wow," Yoki smiled at Hiei. "What?" Hiei asked, wondering what was wowing her. "Oh, um… you just don't seem pissed or irritated with me like you usually do," Yoki looked at the floor as she said that. Hiei instantly removed the slight smile/smirk and replaced it with a scowl. Yoki let out a giggle. "Haha, so once someone notices that, you're back to scowling, eh? God, you're hard to figure out," she smiled and let out a few laughs. Hiei got up and walked out of the room. Everyone blinked.

A while later, everybody was in their bedroom. Kiseki was sleeping soundly, and Hana was as well. Chi was rolling around on her bed trying to get comfy. Yusuke was snoring loudly. Kurama was sleeping soundlessly and peacefully. Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan slept comfortably in their own beds. Yoki was 'resting her eyes' until she started sleeping too. Hiei was sitting on a tree branch watching some fireflies, the stars, and a couple crickets. (I'm getting boring, I know. But I promise the next chapter will be better than the end of this one!)

In the bathroom, Kuwabara still had his foot stuck in the toilet. "My pant-leg is so soggy, it's disgusting," he muttered to himself. He had been stuck there for at least eight hours. "Somebody wake up and help me!" Kuwabara yelled, but he was too tired and soggy to make it very loud like usual, so it probably barely reached most of the others. "I wonder how long I'll be here," he whined.

End Chapter 8

Me: Well, I've had better chapters, though the beginning was pretty good and the whole chapter was okay. But that's just my opinion on my story…

Reioko: As-a-matter-of-factly The chapter could've been better, but it wasn't, so I think, bluntly said, it sucked.

Me: Sarcastically Yeah… thanks a lot.

Reioko: You're very welcome.

Me: Hiei, can I have a hug for inspiration?

Hiei: What the hell gives you the idea that a hug would give off inspiration? Plainly and simply said

Me: Um… it's a hug from you?

Hiei: Looks irritated Hn.

Me: Tackles Hiei into a hug Haha! See? I got you in a hug and now I'm loaded with inspiration!

Hiei: Ah! Get off of me, baka onna! o/o Trying to struggle free from Mo-chan's grasp

Everyone starts snickering as Hiei tries to get free from the 'hug of doom.'

Akai: Well, I guess it's time for the next time preview and adorable results… Walks up behind Mo-chan hugging Hiei and takes the clipboard Mo is holding in her hand … According to this chart, it's Yusuke's turn for the preview and results of the contest. Looks at Yusuke

Yusuke: Hm? Oh, fine. I'll do your next time preview and contest results.

Reioko: Good for you, now I'm going to a restaurant because I'm hungry. Leaves

Yusuke: Damn… I wanted to go. Oh well, I'll catch up to her. Next time- Well, next time we're all getting excited about the festival on Saturday. Since presents are bought, decorations are up, and relationships are forming, we're all going to the festival on Christmas Eve, and dare I say, Hiei seems to be enjoying himself for once. Hell, I bet it's because Yoki's there with him and she's actually being nice to him. Oh hey, there're some new guys too! They seem to know our dear princesses. Find out who they are next time on "Royalty, or Royal Pain?"

Yusuke: Here are the current results for the adorable contest:

Jin 4

Toboe 1

Shippo 6

Momiji 1

Yusuke: I think I should've been in this contest, I would've wiped the floor with competition!

Chi: I'm sure you would've.

Reioko: Appears out of nowhere No, you wouldn't have.

Yusuke: angry growl

Yusuke and Chi both hit Reioko over the head.

Reioko: Dizzy eyes

Please keep reviews and votes coming in!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Of Festivals and Meetings, A Christmas Eve to Remember

"Hurry up, Yoki!" Kiseki was yelling loudly from outside her friend's bedroom door. "I'll be out in just a minute, calm down we have three hours until the festival starts!" Yoki barked back from inside her room.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hana, and Chi were standing in the hall about ten feet away from Kiseki. "Damn, why is Yoki always last?" Yusuke asked blankly. "Well, she sleeps in, she takes forever to clean up, and she takes too much time to eat meals. That's why she's always last, Yusuke," Hana stated simply. "Oh," Yusuke and Chi both said simultaneously. Then there was a loud scream from Yoki's room. Everyone blinked and rushed to the door.

"Yoki! Is everything alright in there?" Kiseki asked, now curious and knocking at the door. There was no response, but there was a loud "OW! What the hell was that for!" Everyone sweatdropped; the voice had sounded irritated.

"Hiei! What the hell are you doing in here while I'm getting dressed?" Yoki yelled at the fire demon, who now had a bump on his head. "I already told you! It was an accident! Why would I want to peep on you anyway!" Hiei growled back angrily. Yoki glared and hit Hiei across the face, catching him off guard, and that left a red handprint.

"Dammit! Will you just stop doing that?" Hiei yelled at her. "Well, get out or I'm going to keep doing it until you're dead!" Yoki shouted loudly, she looked like she could sprout demonic wings, fangs, and claws any minute; she was so pissed. Hiei glared one last time, then vanished from sight.

Yoki quickly surveyed the room to make sure Hiei was gone, then she closed her window and the curtains. _Yeah, right. An accident? How can peeking in a window from a tree branch and then falling off the branch and through the window be an accident?_ Yoki thought irritably as she tied the obi of the kimono she was going to wear to the festival.

She looked in the mirror; the kimono was a dark navy blue that had long sleeves and small silvery and shiny black embroidered designs. The design was that of a dragon holding a rose in its mouth, and there were two tiny, red jewels where the dragon's eyes were supposed to be. The obi with her kimono was a dark red. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon.

Yoki came out of her room and stopped blinking when everyone was standing a few feet away from her, looking very curious. "Um… hi?" Yoki said. "What was going on in there?" Chi asked curiously. "Huh?" Yoki blinked as her face slightly reddened, "Um, just a pervert. A pervert was sneaking through my window and I threw him out." Everyone instantly gasped. "Was he a rapist?" Hana questioned quickly with concern. "Are you okay?" Chi asked. "Did he do anything to you?" Kiseki asked, equally concerned as Hana and Chi. Yoki had her mouth agape and had her eyes closed as she went, "Uh, I'm fine." (I call that pulling a Keitaro look. You know? Keitaro from Love Hina has that look all the time. On the back of every book after #2, he is pulling the face that Yoki had in that scene… Except Yoki doesn't have tears streaming down her face.)

Anyway, after everyone was ready for the festival, they set off. Kiseki was wearing a dark green kimono with golden thread designs of a phoenix, and her hair was down on her shoulders. Chi was wearing a light purple kimono with a dark purple obi and a white and black bead design of a panda on it. Chi's hair was also down today. Hana was wearing a dark red kimono with a vibrant red obi and dark designs of a flower. Hana's hair was pulled back into a bun. Yusuke just wore a plain dark blue kimono. Kuwabara wore a white and blue vertically striped kimono. ( - Ugly, eh? I saw this in a picture once…) Yukina was just wearing her regular light blue kimono, and Botan was in her pink one. Hiei was just in his regular cloak. (Not very much of a holiday person, is he? .;) Kurama was wearing a pale green kimono and an obi that's a similar color I don't know the name of. Simply said, the group looked festive enough.

As the group entered the city, sunset had already begun. "Hey, the sun's already going down, we'd better hurry," Botan said as she noticed the level of the sun. The group started rushing off to the park that the festival was being held in and when they got there it was beautiful.

There were booths lining the walk, food booths, game booths and other kinds. There was cotton candy, oni-giri, hot dogs, and tons of other delicious food. There was even a Ferris wheel and a stage with big speakers nearby and relaxing music came from the speakers. There was a dunk tank, and some shooting games that involved shooting water at a target. There was even a hill that was at a perfect angle to watch the fireworks that were going to start later.

"Wow!" All the girls said in unison. Kiseki clung to Kurama and dragged him off toward the food booths; Chi followed suit with Yusuke. Botan hurried after them. Yoki, Yukina, Hiei, and Kuwabara just stood there a few seconds.

"Well, it would seem we lost about half the group, so let's go check out some of the games, shall we?" Yoki suddenly smiled and grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him off too. Yukina and Kuwabara followed.

Yoki stopped at a booth with plastic bottles stacked up like a pyramid. It was one of those games where you use a small plastic ball to knock down the bottles. "Hey, Hiei, any of those prizes interest you?" Yoki asked pointing the prizes out to the fire demon. "Hn, why? Are you planning on winning me one?" Hiei asked stubbornly. "Well, I was considering it," Yoki scratched the back of her head as some redness came to her face. Hiei blinked, "Whatever, I don't care if you get anything for me or not, I'm only here because Kurama convinced me to come," he stubbornly crossed his arms.

"God Hiei! At least be polite to her, she's offering you a present! Speaking of which, would you like a present my sweet pea?" Kuwabaka had seemed to make a good point until he started drooling over Yukina again. Hiei clenched his fists and growled angrily. Yoki sighed; _He needs to learn some anger management. If the idiot can make Yukina happy, then I guess it might not matter how much some people hate him…_ she thought as she paid three dollars to try for a prize.

Yoki hit all three bottles on her first throw! "Wow, you have good aim!" Kuwabara commented. "Yeah, yeah, it comes naturally to me, don't get all excited about it," Yoki sighed as she made an excusing wave with her hand. "So, which prize do you want, young miss? I would recommend the charm over here, it's called 'Mayoke Ai', it's very popular tonight," the clerk suggested.

"Well, tell me about the Mayoke Ai," Yoki smiled politely. Kuwabara, Yukina and Hiei all blinked, paying attention. "Well, the Mayoke Ai is a charm that helps you in love on a certain night, the night of a full moon. It's said that this charm can work miracles on 'down in the dumps' relationships. Just to explain, might I ask if you have someone you know hates you?" the clerk gave a brief explanation.

Yoki blinked, "Well, he does," she pointed at Hiei. The clerk blinked, "Hm, alright. Then say you get this charm, it's rumored that then this young man, for example, would think you his best friend or possibly companion in life!" The clerk declared as he went all starry-eyed in his elaboration. "That's just a load of crap," Yoki mumbled. Yukina looked curious and gullible. Kuwabara was thinking and Hiei just stood there looking at the clerk like he was some crazy loon.

"Alright, I'll get the charm as long as you accept a little deal," Yoki suddenly smirked. "What would that be?" the clerk asked, now interested. "Well, say the charm doesn't work by the end of the night, then wouldn't that just be unfair unless I got something else in return? Yes, it would. So how about twenty bucks says this charm doesn't work," Yoki held a finger up mischievously. The clerk thought, smiled, then sealed the deal with the shaking of the right hand. Then the group walked away.

"Heh, I'm getting twenty bucks extra tonight, I wonder what I should do with it… I know! I'll buy that DVD I wanted!" Yoki talked aloud to herself. "Don't you think you're jumping the gun a bit? You know you won't get any money if that thing does work," Kuwabara pointed out. "Oh pish posh, I know these crappy charms don't work for real, I tried one of these Mayoke Ai things a couple years ago, it doesn't work," Yoki stated with utmost confidence. "But this one is actually on the night of a full moon, see?" Kuwabara pointed at the moon. It was shining with its silvery white radiance. "So what? I'm not superstitious," Yoki said in an 'I-think-this-is-crap' voice. "Well, okay," Kuwabara said cautiously.

It wasn't long before Yoki saw an unpleasant face in the crowd. "Well, well, if it isn't Yoki, Hiei, and their band of freaks," said the distasteful voice of Bijinkai. "I thought gorillas stayed in the zoo after hours," Yoki commented with pure venom. Bijinkai glared, then responded. "Ha, ha, very funny. Cut the lame insults, Yoki. Now who are these people?" Bijinkai walked up to Kuwabara first. "Hm, he's ass-ugly. Is he your new boyfriend?" Bijinkai asked with an assuming voice. Kuwabara growled; "You're so lucky I don't hurt girls!" the orange-haired one yelled. "Kazuma, please calm down," Yukina said timidly, for she didn't like it when people got angry. Bijinkai walked up to Yukina next.

"Very pretty, where'd you pick her up? The pet store? A loyal little pansy isn't she? Maybe I could rent her for a few hours, my room does need cleaning. Wait, would she be fit for that? Perhaps a foot massage would do better. Naw, how about something even more fit for her? I'm sure being my slave is too high-ranking, so how about my punching bag, I need to beat something that's too weak to hit back," Bijinkai smiled at her own comments. Hiei was burning with hatred. Kuwabara was too. Yukina, however, was frowning and looking at the ground, seeming to be close to tears. Yoki glared at Bijinkai, "Alright that's enough! You can call Kuwabara ugly, you can insult me and Hiei all you want, but no making Yukina cry!" Yoki yelled as some people looked over at them curiously.

Bijinkai smirked at Yoki, "And what are you going to do about it?" she scoffed. "This!" Yoki yelled as she lunged toward Bijinkai and nailed her in the face with a right-handed back fist. Bijinkai's eyes went wide with shock! She was on the ground with a bloody nose before she knew that Yoki had nailed her. Hiei walked over to Bijinkai, and then he kneeled over and grabbed her wrist. Bijinkai let out a distressed yell.

"Ow! What the hell! What are you doing? Let go! It burns!" Bijinkai yelled. Once Hiei let go, there was a horrible burn on Bijinkai's wrist. "Consider that your LAST warning!" Hiei glared, venom was just oozing from his voice.

Yoki glared coldly at Bijinkai and then spoke up. "Don't EVER insult Yukina again, then you may live to the age of seventeen. If you don't obey this warning, then forever look at the burn on your wrist and remember the pain, because you'll be feeling it a lot more," Yoki said, and then went over to Kuwabara who was trying to cheer Yukina up. Hiei pointed his index finger at Bijinkai and let a small flame ignite at the end of it. Bijinkai squealed, causing people to look at Hiei, but the little demon was too fast, for the flame was gone by the time everyone had fixed their eyes on him and he had turned around and walked back to the others. The people just shrugged and thought Bijinkai was trying to get attention.

"Well, now that that bitch, Bijinkai, is gone, let's go get some food. I'm starved," Yoki said, looking over at Yukina, who was smiling again because Kuwabara had started telling funny stories to make her smile. "Yoki," Hiei spoke up as he walked up behind her. Yoki blinked, turning around. "Yeah? What?" Yoki asked, slightly surprised that Hiei had used her name. "Thanks for punching that bitch," Hiei smirked as he remembered Bijinkai's face. Yoki smiled, "No problem at all, she's been deserving that since the fourth grade when she started being so bitchy," Yoki made an excusing wave with her hand. "Hn," Hiei still smirked slightly and then looked over at Yukina, who was smiling at Kuwabara. He twitched uncomfortably, but then shrugged.

"Oh, there you guys are! It's about time we found you!" Yoki called out to Kiseki, Kurama, Chi, Botan, and Yusuke. "Hm? Oh, hey," Kiseki blinked and greeted them as she handed Kurama her cotton candy. "So, have you five been eating the whole time?" Kuwabara asked them. Kiseki blinked, putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Yusuke was biting into a hamburger, Chi was stuffing her face with noodles, Botan was happily gobbling some rice balls, and Kurama was eating some cotton candy. So, as I'm sure you could guess, none of them were able to answer. "Well, that would be a yes. Anyway, make room, I'm hungry too," Yoki said as she pushed Kiseki over and took a seat. Yukina, Kuwabara, and Hiei sat down as well. And they were all eating something soon.

Hiei had eaten his precious sweet snow of course. But he wasn't aware that there was a little of the yummy dessert on his cheek. Yoki blinked, and leaning toward him, she licked the little dot of sweet snow off of his cheek. "Ha, ha. You had some ice cream on your cheek, Hiei," Yoki smiled innocently. Hiei blushed slightly at discovering that Yoki licked his cheek. "Hiei? Are you alright?" Yusuke asked, poking the little fire demon. Hiei glared at Yusuke and whacked his hand away. "Yup, you're just fine," Yusuke answered his own question as he frowned at the small jolt of pain in his hand.

Kurama glanced suspiciously at Hiei. Then, suddenly smiling, he tapped Hiei on the shoulder and asked to pull him off for a few minutes. Hiei stood up and walked over to another table with Kurama.

"Hiei, were you just embarrassed back there?" Kurama asked. "Well, wouldn't you be if some girl licked your cheek, and the only explanation she had was sweet snow?" Hiei answered the fox's question with his own. "Well, I was about to offer you a napkin, but her tongue was there first…" Kurama sweatdropped. Hiei gave his fox friend a cold stare.

"Hiei, you're aware that your face is still a bit red, right?" Kurama pointed out. "No, I wasn't, but I am now," Hiei stated in an annoyed fashion. Kurama smiled, "Hiei I believe I now have enough evidence to say that you're falling in love with our sweet Yoki." Hiei raised an eyebrow as the redness in his cheeks disappeared. "What evidence would that be, kitsune?" he asked. "There's the second day of school, need I remind you; you seem more comfortable around her than almost anyone else. You get embarrassed if she tries to joke around with you, like licking the ice cream off your face. You've saved her life at least two or three times from the dangers at Genkai's. Last, you've been moping since you told her you hated her and saw her reaction to that," Kurama answered with a whole list. "Kurama," Hiei started. "Yes?" Kurama asked. "You probably would done most of the same things, does that mean YOU love her?" Hiei smirked as his friend got a funny look on his face, but then the fox answered calmly. "No Hiei, I don't believe it's Yoki I love, but Kiseki," he answered.

"Kurama, you know these fiancés that the girls have to marry?" Hiei asked his fox friend from out of the blue. "Yes, what about them?" Kurama seemed interested. "They're here, standing over there," Hiei nodded his head toward the cotton candy booth. Kurama glanced over and saw some strange looking fellows at the booth. Two of them had long black hair and one of those two had his hair in a ponytail and a wolf tail on his backside. The other black haired one had his hair down long and was wearing some fancy dark blue kimono. The wolf guy was wearing an outfit that appeared to be made from fur, and he also had fangs and pointed ears. The third guy had hair that looked like it was bleached blonde, but you could still see some brown roots. He had bluegreen eyes and was wearing regular jeans and a dark green jacket over his shirt.

The wolf guy was ordering cotton candy, but the blonde was fighting him for his spot in the line. The other one was just standing there as the wolf and blonde fought… then he just walked to the cotton candy man saying he'd take it. The cotton candy man gave him the cotton candy. The other two that had been fighting over the cotton candy just froze and suddenly started yelling after him.

"A wolf demon, and half demon of many varieties, and a… human I think," Kurama noted as he sniffed the air. "Hn, those morons again…" Hiei muttered. "Huh? What do you mean? Do you know them Hiei?" Kurama asked as he looked at them still. Something seemed to be missing, there were three guys standing there, and one… two… three… four… FOUR PRINCESSES! That meant one fiancé was missing. "Hiei, there's one fiancé missing," Kurama told his fiery friend. Hiei shook his head, "Perhaps he just doesn't want to show himself," he suggested. Kurama blinked, "Yes, perhaps," he agreed suspiciously.

When the two walked back over to the group, the fiancés started walking over as well. "Hey, Reikai princesses!" one of the fiancés greeted. All the princesses turned their heads curiously. "See guys, I told you that they'd look at us if I used their titles!" the same boy said. The wolf guy and the half-demon gave the other one ten bucks each.

"Beg pardon, you are…" Kiseki raised an eyebrow as she examined the boy that got money off of the other two. "Oh, how rude of them, I'm Jeremy. It's a pleasure to meet you again my princess," the human boy took Kiseki's hand and kissed it. Kiseki felt a slight tingle go through her body as he kissed her hand. Kurama twitched jealously and walked up behind Kiseki, putting an arm around her waist all the while. (We've got a protective fox… oh boy… '' ; This should be interesting.)

"I'm Koga, leader of a wolf demon tribe. Chi, I'm back for you since that Kagome went off with that damn mutt a while back, and you are much better than her anyway," the wolf man said as he bowed his head. Chi smiled because she thought he was being polite… sort of. Yusuke growled and pushed Koga away. "Back off pal, Chi is my girlfriend!" he yelled at Koga. Koga blinked and then, showing his fangs, he yelled back. "Chi is my mate! I proposed one thousand years ago and I'm not about to back off!" Chi blushed and blinked, looking between the two.

Naraku walked over to Hana. "I am Naraku, you are to be my woman, any objections?" he said in a monotone voice. "Not at all, I suppose you are hot enough. Anyway, wanna go ride on the Ferris wheel?" Hana responded. Naraku didn't answer, but he did nod, so Hana grabbed his hand and dragged him off. (Sweatdrop Well, they're hitting it off…)

Kuwabara blinked and just went back to eating his food. Yukina started drinking her coke again and tried not to pay attention. Botan was watching Yusuke fight with Koga as a dust cloud rose. Yoki blinked and sighed. No fiancé for her, huh? Oh well, she didn't need to meet him tonight. Then she looked at Hiei, who was looking rather annoyed, and also kind of secretive.

"Hiei? Is something wrong?" Yoki asked him as she waved her hand in front of his face. He grabbed her hand and held it for a little while. Yoki blinked. "I'll take that as a maybe," she said. Hiei then looked up at her, smiling for once. "Come, I want to take you somewhere," Hiei said, letting go of her hand and walking ahead. "Uh… okay," Yoki agreed after a few confused moments. She hurried after him.

"Where are they headed?" Kuwabara blinked and asked no one in particular. Jeremy blinked and then smiled. Kiseki was curious now, she felt like melting, just like she had when she was around Kurama. "Well, Hiei's just showing his future mate a lovely view of the night. Either that or he's completely annoyed with us and wants to go off somewhere to do that little bet…" Jeremy said knowingly. "Huh? Future mate?" Everyone but Koga questioned simultaneously. "Ha, ha, so he hasn't said a word, sounds like a typical Hiei act to me, but nevermind, you'll find out soon enough," Jeremy answered with a Kiseki-melting smile. (Ahhh! TWO people can melt my best friend!) Kurama cast a suspicious glance at Kiseki that was also a little hurt. Kiseki didn't notice the look for she was busy melting. (LOL)

On a hill overlooking the festival, Yoki finally caught up to Hiei. "God, you're too fast," Yoki said in between exhausted breaths. "Or maybe you're just too slow," Hiei's voice came from in front of her, but then he appeared behind her. "No, I'm pretty sure you're too fast," Yoki smiled slightly as she finally stopped breathing so heavily. "Then is this too fast for you?" Hiei asked as Yoki felt a poke on her back. By the time she turned around to question Hiei, he was behind her again. "Oh come on, this isn't fun," Yoki said as she kept trying to get Hiei in view, but failing miserably as she heard a few chuckles from every direction.

Yoki was finally tired and just stood there looking at the moon. It was so bright, so round, so… so not being looked at by Yoki anymore. Yoki blinked and focused on what was on top of her. It appeared that Hiei had jumped her from the front when she wasn't looking. "Uh… Hiei… what are you doing?" Yoki asked as she felt a warm blush in her cheeks. "Just having a little fun," Hiei answered innocently as he started digging through Yoki's kimono pocket. He found the Mayoke Ai and then sat up while still on her. Yoki was still blushing deeply, for she couldn't move much without a strange feeling coming to her leg. (Laughing at adult humor)

"Yoki, remember the charm thing?" Hiei asked, holding the Mayoke Ai up in front of her. "Yeah, what about it?" Yoki asked. No sooner did she finish her question than she realized that the charm had probably taken effect on Hiei!

_Crap! Crap! Crap! That damn charm does work, and it's taking effect on Hiei of all people! Damn I'm screwed!_ Yoki thought to herself. (Naw that's just what he wants her to think for now.) Hiei then grinned, which was strange, but that was nothing compared to what he said next. "Well, that's an idea, isn't it?" Hiei grinned mischievously. He obviously read her mind. (Laughing REALLY hard at the adult humor) "What? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! You can't seriously mean that!" Yoki yelled as her face went redder and there was a slight tinge of blue. "And why not, huh?" Hiei asked. Yoki's mouth was agape and she was seriously freaking out. "Um… Hiei, could you let me up please? I'll give you a present if you do," Yoki smiled sweetly. _Yeah a real big bash on the head!_ She added in her thoughts angrily. "No, you'll hit me if I let you up," Hiei frowned. "I promise _I_ won't hit you or _touch_ you in a way that brings pain," Yoki whined desperately. Hiei grinned with satisfaction, then got up off of Yoki and stood there.

"Thank you Hiei, for getting off. I'm sorry…" Yoki said, lowering her head. "Sorry for what?" Hiei asked. "Sorry I had to do this!" Yoki unleashed her blue spirit saber and formed the end of a mallet on it, then hit Hiei over the head. Hiei went out like that. _All right, either that charm makes people crazy, or someone put alcohol in the ice cream he ate._ Yoki thought as she picked up Hiei, who was still holding on to the Mayoke Ai, and hauled him away over her shoulder. (Alcoholic ice cream… Where do I think of this stuff?)

When she got back to where the others had been, the booths were nearly empty and everyone was gone. _It's too early to end the festival… Maybe it's time for the fireworks? Oh crap! It is! I don't wanna miss them!_ Yoki thought as she started running, still carrying Hiei over her shoulder.

She got to the hill and there were so many people there. "Damn crowds…" Yoki muttered. She then blinked and saw a tree, and then she started climbing with Hiei still out cold on her back. _For someone so small, he isn't a lightweight!_ Yoki thought as she reached a high up branch and leaned Hiei against the place on the branch where it joined with the trunk. (I dunno what to call it, but oh well.)

Just as the fireworks started, Hiei was coming to. "What the hell?" Hiei put a hand to his head as he muttered. "Oh, you're awake. Are you sane now or do I have to hit you out cold again?" Yoki asked as she watched the fireworks. "You actually believe you can do that again?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Yup, you're back to normal. Anyway, could you do me a favor?" Yoki started another topic. "What?" Hiei asked boredly as he sat up a bit and took notice of the fireworks. "Burn this," Yoki said, holding up the Mayoke Ai. "Why would I burn that?" Hiei questioned as if it was an unworthy thing to burn. "Because it freaked me out when it put its evil curse on you," Yoki answered. Hiei had a look of confusion on his face, then shook his head. "You are some demented mortal, aren't you?" he stated in question form. "What do you mean!" Yoki demanded, turning her attention to Hiei and away from the fireworks.

"I wasn't under a curse or spell, I was fulfilling a bet with an old acquaintance," Hiei stated. "What!" Yoki yelled and she looked ready for an explanation. Hiei sighed. "About a thousand years ago right after you and the other princesses were reborn, someone made a bet with me that I wouldn't do that the next time I got a good chance," Hiei explained in a surprisingly patient tone. "And you accepted?" Yoki raised a still angry eyebrow. "Hey, I get all his old weapons now, even the stolen artifacts he promised," Hiei shrugged. "So you only did that because you wanted some stupid-ass little weapons and artifacts?" Yoki sounded on the verge of slightly calming down. "Why else would I?" Hiei asked.

Yoki scooted right next to Hiei and put an arm around his shoulders, and rested her head on his chest. Hiei blinked and blushed slightly. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. "I'm just getting close enough to you," Yoki said in a voice that sounded calm and relaxed. "Close enough for…?" Hiei trailed off in question. "For this, you creep!" Yoki yelled angrily and used her free arm to punch him in the gut, then let go of him with the other arm. Caught off guard, Hiei fell, but grabbed hold of what he thought to be a branch as a reflex. Yoki was pulled down too! For it hadn't been a branch Hiei grasped, but her ankle.

They hit the ground pretty roughly. Hiei was under her and she had spiraling eyes. People blinked as they looked at the two. Yoki regained what sense she had and started to get up, only to find that she sprained her ankle on the way down. "Ow… damn you, Hiei, you sprained my ankle," Yoki growled as she rolled over off of him and lay down on her back. Hiei got up, "Well you deserve it for the bruise my stomach is going to have for a few days," he said as he kneeled down by her and took a look at her ankle. "Besides, Yukina can heal that right up anyway," Hiei added after examination. Yoki blinked as he started lifting her up. She blushed a bit and then spoke up.

"Hiei… why are you carrying me?" she asked a bit nervously. "Because your ankle is sprained, it's my fault, and you probably wouldn't have much luck walking on your own," he answered simply. Yoki sighed, "I guess you have a point," she said after a few moments.

Hiei finally found a spot on the hill that was unoccupied by people. There was a cherry blossom tree there, but all the blossoms were gone, except one. Hiei put Yoki down under the tree on the snow-covered ground and she leaned against the tree trunk. He just sat next to her and looked up at the brightly fantastic fireworks.

"Wow, that one looked like a star," Yoki said to herself aloud. Hiei just stayed silent. Yoki blinked and looked over at him. "Hiei, why are you being so quiet? Afraid you'll say something nice?" she asked him. Hiei raised a slightly annoyed eyebrow. "Afraid? No, of course not. That's something I don't have the ability to feel," he answered. Yoki just rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hiei froze for a second. "Yoki, what are you doing? Planning on punching my stomach again?" he asked.

"No, I'm just getting tired, and it's the perfect season to relax outside. So don't be surprised if I fall asleep this way," Yoki said with a strangely sad smile. Hiei blinked curiously and then spoke up. "Why do you seem so sad?" he asked in his regular 'I-don't-care' voice.

Yoki laughed nervously, "Heh, heh… well… Ever since I can remember, every year before this, my mom would work late on Christmas Eve, so I'd come to the festival with my dad once he was home from work. He always brought me to this spot and by the end of the night, I'd be asleep on his shoulder. Then, the next morning, I'd be in my bed at home and he'd tell me all about the fireworks and rub it in my face that I missed the finale," Yoki explained with that smile that said she just was happy to remember that. That smile that made people gaze in her eyes and listen. (Muahahahahaha! I think I actually have a look like that… blink)

Hiei had actually listened to the story, then he curiously asked, "What happened to your father?" Yoki sighed sadly, but then cheered up a little. "He's above us, dropping snow on our heads like he's always wanted to after death," she answered, looking up. "So he's in Reikai then," Hiei stated. "I guess, if that's where people go when they die," Yoki said with a not so sure glance toward Hiei.

"You know what? This may sound strange to you, but my father always told me that when the last cherry blossom from a tree falls, you can make a wish and then let the blossom blow away in the wind to be read by the closest wish-granter. Then your wish, it'll come true," Yoki brought up out of the blue. Hiei looked curiously up at the tree and then smirked a bit. "You humans come up with the strangest stories, I swear," he shook his head. Yoki let out a small chuckle. "Well, yeah I knew you would say something like that. But I believe it," she commented. "Well if you believe, then start making your wish," Hiei pointed up at the last cherry blossom as it started to fall. Yoki looked up and then closed her eyes.

_I wish Hiei would be nicer to me or at least think of me as a friend,_ Yoki wished in her thoughts. Hiei wasn't reading her mind though; he was making a wish of his own. (Hee, hee, he's trying it out anyway. What do you think he's wishing for huh?)

Once the blossom hit the ground, Yoki picked it up and blew it away, letting the wind take it off into the world. "Well, it's only a matter of time before my wish is granted," Yoki smiled at Hiei. Hiei just sat there looking at the stars, but he did respond, "Perhaps it won't be too long." Yoki then yawned and leaned on Hiei's shoulder once again. She was tired. Soon, she even fell asleep. Hiei blinked after she was asleep.

"What am I? Her father?" he asked sarcastically as he sighed. Yoki then mumbled something, and though, Hiei's not exactly sure what she said, it sounded vaguely like, "Thank you, Hiei…" Hiei blinked, that sounded strange… he usually didn't get too many thanks in his life.

_What's she thanking me for? Maybe it's just another absurd dream of hers… Oh well, I guess I'll just start carrying her back to Genkai's temple now. Why do I go through so much trouble for you, huh, princess? I guess you're just my royal pain in the ass,_ Hiei thought to himself as he gently lifted Yoki off the ground and disappeared into the night.

End Chapter 9

Me: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the festival portion of the story, I thought it was pretty good… but I have my own pros and cons about it that I'm not sharing.

Reioko: And that's because she doesn't want you all to know that she's going to be pessimistic for a few hours until she thinks of the next chapter! Popped out of nowhere

Me: … Sweatdrop Yeah, well now they know…

Akai: Gasp Momo! You can't be pessimistic! What will this world come to!

Me: Just because I'm not being optimistic doesn't mean the apocalypse!

Akai and Reioko: Ahhh! Everyone to the bunkers! Runs off

Me, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Chi, Hana, and Kuwabara: …;;;

Chi, Hana, Yusuke, and Kuwabaka: Backs away and joins Akai and Reioko in the bunkers

Me: Oh, come on!

Hiei: They're morons, like always.

Kurama: I fail to see the logic of Mo-chan's being pessimistic causing the apocalypse.

Me: Thank you, Kurama.

Kurama: Nods

Me: So… while we're trying to convince the others that the world is not coming to an end, (fat chance!) enjoy as someone tells you the next time preview and adorable results!

Mo-chan, Hiei, and Kurama go to find the others and explain that the apocalypse is not coming for at least 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years. To do the next time preview, George Saotome walks in with a microphone.

George: Clears his throat Next time- Well, it's Christmas Day and then New Years! My New Years resolution will be for Koenma to be nicer to me! Anyway, the four princesses… okay, except Hana, are going through some conflicting emotions with their fiancés. Kiseki likes both Kurama and Jeremy, Chi is continuously being fought over by Yusuke and Koga, and Yoki is still unsure about Hiei's feelings toward her… if there are any. Bye the way, Yoki, where'd you get that pendant? A little black box addressed to you on Christmas morning, huh? Who's it from? Who's it from? This and more will be answered: Next time on "Royalty, or Royal Pain?"

George: And the current results of the Adorable Contest are:

Jin 4

Toboe 0

Shippo 6

Momiji 1

George: Why wasn't George in the contest? Aren't I a cute ogre? Holds up a hand mirror that breaks once his whole facial reflection is in it Wahhhh! That's not very reassuring! Koenma Sir! Runs off whining


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Christmas Day: Emotions, Gifts, and the Mysterious Pendant!

The next morning, everyone woke up early and was in the living room within minutes of awaking. Everyone had gifts waiting under a tree that looked strangely like the one from the snowball fight that had fallen on Hiei and Yoki.

Kiseki got a lot of things from expensive looking jewelry to magazines and clothes.

Hana got some jewelry, some clothes, a book, a couple DVDs, some comic books, and a box of chocolate.

Chi got pretty much the same thing as Hana, except they were different varieties and stuff.

Yusuke got some comic books, some hair gel, a white T-shirt, and a box of chocolates.

Yukina got a few stuffed animal toys, a couple books, a new pretty kimono, some hair scrunchies, a few necklaces, candies and chocolates, some money, and a love letter from "someone".

Kuwabara got a comic book, lots of chocolates, a toy mouse for Eikichi, a collar for Eikichi, a comb, a blue T-shirt, a tear gem, and a Santa hat. (Yeah, he was really happy that Yukina gave him a tear gem, now he can always have something of hers to carry around when he's lonely.)

Kurama got five books, a green T-shirt, a couple gift cards for bookstores, a few bookmarks, and a kiss from Kiseki. (A Hershey's kiss. You know those little candies…?)

Botan got a make-up kit, a pretty shirt, a sweater, a new oar, a backpack, and a bra. (The bra was a gag gift from Yusuke, and yes, he was slapped for it.)

Genkai received a new hat, a shirt that said, "Listen up, maggots!" on it, a paddle (to beat Yusuke with), a CD that played that really beautiful instrumental music that sounded really spiritual, a portable CD player with headphones, and a necklace (Necklace from Botan).

Yoki got some clothes, a pretty kimono, comic books, some chocolates, a DVD, and a book. She was just finishing unwrapping her presents when…

"Yoki, you left one of your gifts under the tree. Here," Yusuke said, tossing a little black box with a red ribbon tied around it to her. It had a tag with her name.

"Thanks," Yoki said, beginning to open the box. She blinked as she felt all but a few people in the room breathing down the back of her neck. She sweatdropped and turned around.

"Ahem, do you all need to be behind me? I'm trying to open a present," Yoki sounded irritated. They all did the 'heh, heh, sorry bout that…' reaction and backed off. Yoki opened the box. She gasped at what was inside and closed it quickly.

She looked around the room, wondering whom it was from. Who would've bought her something THAT expensive! She then let her eyes fall on Hiei, who was sitting in the windowsill looking right at her. She pointed at the box with a questioning look on her face. Hiei just smirked… or looked on the verge of smiling because her face looked so funny. She frowned at him and, once again, pointed at the box. Hiei just nodded. She then blushed a little and took out what was inside the box.

It was a gorgeous silver pendant in the shape of a dragon. The dragon had its body wrapped around a sword. The pendant was just so beautiful; it shone in the light of the room. The ruby red eyes of the dragon glittered with red beauty as Yoki hooked the silver chain of the pendant around her neck to see how it fit. It hung loose, right over her heart.

"Wow! Yoki, that pendant is beautiful!" Kiseki commented. She and everyone else in the room were all staring at the pendant. Yoki blushed a little as some of them commented; regardless that one of the comments was about on how well it matched her hair. (Cough Hana Cough)

Yoki finally, after letting everyone examine the pendant closely, walked over to Hiei who was sitting in the windowsill. She looked at the floor as her face reddened. Hiei blinked curiously and looked at her as if waiting for her to ask something. Yoki looked up at last after about twenty silent moments. Her hand grasped the pendant.

"Hiei… did…- did you get me the pendant?" she asked meekly. Hiei smirked. He looked pretty amused by the look on Yoki's face.

"Perhaps. Why?" Hiei asked her as if it was no big deal. Yoki's eyes widened a bit and she was still blushing quite frantically.

"Why! Because it looks damn expensive! I know you can't get these in those cheap machines for fifty cents! So if you did get it, why spend so much on me! I'm gonna have to repay you aren't I?" Yoki raised her voice, but then quieted a little on the last sentence.

"It's a gift, just deal with it. I felt like being nice for once, so feel honored," Hiei's voice sharpened toward the end of his statement. Yoki felt her face go red again and then bowed at nearly a 90-degree angle.

"Domo arigatou, Hiei-san," she said gratefully. Hiei raised an eyebrow at this small gesture. Yoki then stood up straight again and smiled.

"I have a present for you too, we all pitched in for it because Shui- er… Kurama said your other one was getting a bit blunt," Yoki told him all cheery-like. He seemed interested. If Kurama had recommended it, it couldn't be too bad… right?

"Where is it?" Hiei asked, trying to contain any emotions. "It's hidden in my closet because everyone thought you of all people would never look in there," Yoki sighed. Hiei then disappeared from sight. Yoki blinked and then yelled. "Hey! Who said you could go in my room!" Yoki rushed to her bedroom.

Once she reached her room, she closed the door behind her and looked over at her closet door. It was open and Hiei was holding a sheathe and taking out what was inside with a strange expression on his face. It was, of course, a katana. The blade was very sharp and about two feet long. (Sorry, I don't know the regular length of a sword, but I used a tape measure to see how long I thought it would be, and it worked out pretty well.)

"See? I knew you'd like it," Yoki grinned since Hiei hadn't messed up her closet so bad. Hiei smiled; he really smiled! Yoki noticed the smile. "So, you like it that much, eh?" she asked, grinning. Hiei nodded and put the sword back in the sheathe. "I admit, I'm surprised that I even received a present from anyone, I never asked for anything…" Hiei recalled. "So? You don't need to ask on Christmas," Yoki told him. He just closed his eyes and put the sheathe, sword inside, on his belt loop under the cloak.

Hiei stood up and then sat on Yoki's bed. "Um… Hiei? Why are you sitting on my bed?" Yoki asked him curiously. "Sit down," Hiei ordered, patting the sheets to indicate where he wanted her to sit: right next to him. Yoki obeyed, though she doesn't know why.

"Okay, I'm sitting. Now what?" Yoki asked boredly. Hiei smirked and put his hand under her chin, and bringing her head down a little, his lips brushed lightly against her forehead. Yoki blushed after he let her chin out of his grasp.

"What was that for?" Yoki asked nervously. "Does there need to be a reason?" Hiei asked. Yoki blinked and then her eyes narrowed just ever so slightly. "Of course there has to be a reason, nobody goes around kissing people's foreheads for no reason!" Yoki yelled.

Hiei smirked, closed his eyes and stood up. He walked to the door and was about to open it when Yoki grabbed his arm behind him. "Hiei… you've been acting a bit different towards me for awhile. What's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned. "Everything's perfect," Hiei said, still smirking with amusement. Yoki then sighed. "You're not going to answer bluntly are you?" she assumed as she let his arm go.

"I did answer."

He remained smirking and then turned around to face her again. Yoki wondered what he turned around for. She looked at his face. Sure she thought he had near flawless facial features, but she wasn't staring at just his face, her eyes fell on his eyes. (The reason for nearly flawless features is because he doesn't smile enough! He needs to smile more! Now, back to our regularly scheduled chapter.) His eyes were looking back, right into hers. She had the strange feeling they searched her soul as he smiled (He smiled!) one last time, and walked to the doorway.

"Bye the way, you missed the finale, it was pretty amazing," Hiei said without turning around and walking out the door, not bothering to close it. Yoki stood there for a few minutes, then shook her head and decided to go outside for awhile.

When she went outside, she saw Kiseki sitting on a bench by the long dead rose garden in Genkai's yard. (Long dead because it IS winter!) She sat down by her best friend and sighed deeply.

Kiseki replied with a sigh of her own. It was a sigh of admiration or something; but then again Kurama and Jeremy were both outside too. Both were across the way out of earshot, but still looking hot. "Hey Kiseki-chan, so how are you doing with your boys?" Yoki asked.

"I'm fine, they're both so hot and I love them to bits!" Kiseki answered with a grin, then she added, "They don't really fight over me either, they just glare at eachother."

As if on cue, Kurama looked up from shoveling snow and glared at Jeremy. Jeremy looked up from "accidentally" kicking more snow on the "just-shoveled" walk and glared at Kurama.

"See! They're doing it again!" Kiseki pointed.

"Right, so which one ya gonna choose?" Yoki questioned.

Kiseki suddenly frowned, "Can't I have both?" she asked, doing the lower lip quiver.

"No, Kiseki, you can't," Yoki told her friend with a big sweatdrop.

"Aw, Darn it!" Kiseki mumbled.

Yoki got up after wishing her friend good luck, and went on a leisurely walk around the property.

Yoki walked down to the beach on Genkai's property, which was a few miles away from her temple. She sat and watched the waves come in and out, with the white foam falling over the waves it was so beautiful. Her dark blue eyes shone in the sunlight of the early afternoon.

Out of the corner of her eyes Yoki saw someone, it was Chi. She blinked and walked over to Chi who was just sitting there looking around slightly cautious.

"Hey Chi, how are y-" Chi cut Yoki off by covering her mouth with her hands. Yoki muffled something that sound a great deal like "Get your hands off of my mouth, I don't know where they've been!"

Chi looked around cautiously and then let go of Yoki's mouth. Yoki blinked and looked curiously at her friend. Chi had sweat beating down her forehead and looked exhausted like she had run miles without stopping.

"Shhhhh! I can't let Yusuke or Koga hear us! They're so competitive that whenever I'm around they start fighting and junk and well… I er... I just don't want them to hurt eachother too bad! Plus, the last time they found me, I think my arms were extended an extra two inches!" Chi shushed her friend and then spoke in a low hissing whisper.

"Your arms do look longer…" Yoki observed. Chi frowned and looked at her arms.

"Well, what should I do?" Chi squealed pathetically.

Yoki sighed. "Follow your heart, or compile a list of pros and cons and see which one you like the most," she told her blonde friend.

"Yokiiii! I need real help! Can't you think of some better advice?" Chi asked.

"You do need some help, that's obvious, but I don't think I have any advice to give you that's even good advice. So I suppose you're on your own," Yoki said. Chi frowned.

So Yoki decided to let Chi continue her hiding in peace and go back to Genkai's temple. She walked back, taking her sweet time. She thought about her morning so far.

_Kay, so Hiei's acting weird and smiling a lot, Kiseki's in love with her boyfriend and fiancé, who are glaring at eachother. Chi is running from Yusuke and Koga because they fight over her, and I wonder how Hana is…?_

Yoki entered the front door at Genkai's temple and then yelled really loud and closed her eyes.

"Hana! Naraku! Get a room you two, I don't want to see this!" Yoki was looking away from the two that were making out on the sofa.

"Oh, Yoki-chan is home already? Come on, Naraku, we'll go to my room," Hana said as she grabbed her fiancé's wrist and they rushed off down the hall. Yoki was about to sit down on the sofa that her friend had been on, but then she decided not to.

_If they were making out here when I wasn't here, what else have they done when nobody was around…?_

Yoki shuddered as she thought this. That was pretty creepy. Well, now Yoki was alone in the living room, standing in the middle of the floor with nothing to do…

_Well, I'm bored already, how did that happen?_

Just then Yukina walked into the room with Botan. They were giggling. Yoki blinked and looked at them.

"What's so funny?" Yoki asked, now interested.

"Kazuma. He was just being a clown," Yukina said as she calmed down. Yoki looked to Botan for specifics.

"Oh, Kuwabara was just trying to impress Yukina again, but with ice skating this time. He fell on the ice and his rear got stuck to it. He looks pretty funny out there," Botan answered as she continued laughing.

"I bet. Hey, do you two wanna go shopping or something?" Yoki asked, hoping to ease her boredom. Botan nodded and locked eyes with Yukina for a split second, then Yukina nodded too. Shizuru walked into the room, overhearing the group.

"Hey, I'll come too. It keeps me from having to go help my lunkhead of a brother off the ice," said the brown haired girl as she blew smoke from her cigarette. Yoki smiled.

"Okay then, we're off!" Botan cheered. The girls went and got their winter coats on over their autumn jackets, which were over long sleeved shirts. They all put on their snow boots too and a scarf. Yoki put on a red hat. Shizuru didn't need a hat because her long brown hair was sufficient enough for warm ears. Botan wore purple earmuffs and Yukina wore pink ones.

As they headed through the yard, Yoki's pendant shone brightly with the light of the sun shooting down at it.

End Chapter 10

Me: Hey everyone, sorry that chapter was so short, I still managed to make it about 5 pages though. Anyway, I apologize for taking so long to update my chapters in all my stories, but school's started again, and I'm also having a major writer's block. I'll try harder; I have an idea for the next chappie anywho.

Reioko: Yeah, she's sorry, but then again, I take a while to update too…

Everyone sweatdrops.

Me: And here to do the next time preview and the adorable results, we've brought a special guest from the show, Inuyasha! I introduce, Lord Ban-ban!

Bankotsu: Don't call me Ban-ban…

Me: Aww… but it sounds so cute!

Bankotsu and Reioko sweatdrop. Reioko nods her agreement on the cuteness. Then Bankotsu looks at the paper with the next time preview written on it and reads with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

Bankotsu: Next time- Well, the girls went shopping. What could possibly go wrong, right? Well, to answer that, Chi gets kidnapped while Yoki, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina are out. Koga and Yusuke race to get her back! … Next time on: Royalty or Royal Pain?

Bankotsu: Right, and the current results for the contest or whatever…

Jin 5

Toboe 0

Shippo 6

Momiji 1


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chi is Kidnapped: The Race for Love!

As Yoki, Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan are laughing at a story Shizuru told about Kuwabara during his childhood, they are returning from the mall and entering Genkai's temple. Of course, they hear some loud yelling when Yoki pulls the door open.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN YOU IDIOT HUMAN!" the girls all cringed as Koga yelled this at Yusuke, clearly yelling at the top of his wolf lungs.

"HEY! I didn't LET it happen! If ANYTHING, YOU, 'MR. I'M-SO-GREAT-AND-WOLFY', let it happen! YOU were the one who made her go off on her own anyway!" Yusuke yelled back.

The girls just stood in the open doorway watching the two return fire over and over. On the other side of the room stood Jeremy, Kiseki, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Genkai. Yoki made a questioning look at Kiseki as to ask what the hell happened. Kiseki just shrugged her shoulders ands gestured to the two that were arguing as if to say "Go ahead and ask them, if you dare."

"I did no such thing! YOU were the one that nearly ripped her arm off, so I think YOU should take responsibility for making her go away!" Koga yelled back at Yusuke again.

Yusuke, being Yusuke, didn't take this last comment so well, so he punched Koga directly in the face. Koga's eyes widened for a split second, for he had been caught off guard. Koga then showed his fangs angrily and bared his claws at Yusuke, ready to tear him to shreds. Right as they were about to maul eachother's eyes out, though, Genkai used her mad psychic skills (Yes, "mad psychic skills"!) to instantly separate the two and they both went flying into opposite walls. (Wouldn't that make babysitting two kids that argue soooo much easier?)

"Dimwits! If you keep arguing, nothing will be resolved. Now tell us all what the hell you were fighting about so we know what the hell to do to fix it!" Genkai shouted at the both of them.

"Genkai's right, now tell us what you were arguing about," Yoki spoke up after a few moments of silence. Koga and Yusuke glared at one another, and then Yusuke took a deep breath.

"Well, it started earlier this morning. I woke up thinking-" Yusuke got cut off by Kiseki.

"Yusuke with a thought equals dangerous," Kiseki stated plainly. Yusuke growled, then continued.

"Anyway, I was thinking 'Yeah, this will be an awesome day and Chi will choose me over that damn wolf because I got her the greatest Christmas present ever!' But then that damn wolf had to go and sabotage my gift-" Yusuke was once again cut of, this time by Koga.

"Yeah right, you lying waste of space! I didn't sabotage anything! In fact, you sabotaged MY gift to Chi! She was going to be my mate for sure because of it too!"

"Yeah? Well tough luck wolf! She ain't marrying you anytime soon because you reek of dog that rolls around in crap all day long!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yeah, well she's not choosing you over me because demons are, by far, superior to humans! Plus, you're so revolting and utterly weak, and I'm not. So you've this competition already, you moron!"

"If I'd understood the word 'revolting', I'm sure I'd have found it insulting! Come here you piece of shit wolf!" Yusuke yelled at Koga. But the two could not move, for Genkai was still holding them on opposite walls.

"Hiei," Genkai glanced at Hiei with a request for assistance in her voice. Hiei let out a sigh and took out his new shiny katana. He put it up to Yusuke's throat. Hiei also said something in his regular tone, but it sounded professionally practiced.

"I will put away the katana when you tell us, straight forward, what happened."

This made Yusuke sweat a little. But it made Yukina, Shizuru, Kiseki, Kurama, Jeremy, Botan, Kuwabara, and Yoki start cracking up. He sounded like he'd been trained to do this or something. Koga was, of course, hoping Yusuke would screw up and be killed, but no such luck for the wolf just yet.

Hiei held the katana there until Yusuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly then nodded. Hiei sheathed the sword once again. Everyone looked on in great curiosity.

"DAMNIT! CHI WAS KIDNAPPED! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE TELL! OR DID YOU NOT NOTICE THAT SHE'S BEEN MISSING FOR FIVE HOURS!" Yusuke burst out suddenly.

"What!" Kiseki and Yoki yelled simultaneously. They both rushed to Yusuke and got up in his face with evil glares of their own.

"How could you let this happen?" Yoki growled angrily at the spirit detective. Koga started sniggering as the teenage girls were nearly pinning the blame on Yusuke. Then Kiseki looked over at Koga with an even scarier glare than she gave Yusuke.

"And you! If demons are so superior to humans, no offense to Shuichi-kun and Hiei, why didn't YOU prevent this, HUH! I would've kicked someone's ass if they tried to steal somebody I cared for! I'm very disappointed in the both of you!" Kiseki wagged her finger with a glare that was unwavering and very displeased.

(As a tip to any guys that may be reading this: Never displease your girlfriend's friends. It may lead to them telling her things about you that are horrible and untrue, causing a break up. Or it may cause them to sabotage a date on purpose, but make it look accidental. Usually girls, for some unknown reason, seek approval on their choice of man from their closest friends. But, of course, two or three of my best buds have approved my "small" interest. Yes, Reioko, "small" interest. Who has now been taken...startswhining)

Koga frowned now too. Then he snorted and said, quite confidently, "Well, you don't have to worry any longer, I'll go get Chi right now and bring her back!"

With that, Koga ran off as fast as he could, the snow acting like dust behind him.

"Hey! Get back here you mangy wolf! We're not finished!" Yusuke yelled in the direction that Koga had run off in.

"Yusuke, if you want to beat him, I suggest you start running, he's quite the literal speed demon," Yoki said. Yusuke blinked and started running as fast as he could in the direction that Koga had gone.

"I wonder if those idiots even know where they're going?" Kiseki thought aloud. Yoki, Yukina, Shizuru, Kurama, Genkai, Jeremy, Botan, Kuwabara, and Hiei shrugged. Yoki thought for a minute.

"Well, the ransom note Yusuke mentioned might have said where to go. I suppose we can leave it to them to get her back, who wants some tea? I'm gonna put some on the stove now," she offered. Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, Genkai, Kiseki, Kuwabara, and Kurama all raised their hands slightly and went into the kitchen for some delicious Russian tea. ('Tis good tea!)

Hiei and Jeremy were left there alone. Jeremy looked over to Hiei with a smirk. Hiei felt mild discomfort with that smirk.

"So, why haven't you told her yet, huh, Hiei?" Jeremy asked the short demon. Hiei sighed.

"Well, I can't necessarily just go 'hey, you may have onlyknown me for months, but I bet you don't know you're marrying me!' now can I?" Hiei gave Jeremy the closest look to "DUH!" that he's ever given anyone. Jeremy sighed.

"You are so-o-o-o in need of my help. Alright, I'll assist you in your quest for love, Hiei," the excited boy said, masking his voice to sound heroic. Hiei raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't say I wanted or needed your help!" Hiei glared at Jeremy. Jeremy just grinned and turned to walk into the kitchen. Hiei just sighed, he knew from experience that there was just no changing this guy's mind. Hiei then added in his mind, _I'm not going to force her to marry me if she doesn't want to. _He followed Jeremy to the kitchen with a slouched walk.

Yusuke and Koga were racing eachother to Tokyo, without even bothering to catch the train. Though, knowing Yusuke, he probably thought he'd catch up to the kidnappers faster.

"Yo, human! Stop for a second!" Koga yelled to Yusuke from ten feet in front of him. Yusuke raised an eyebrow then replied.

"No way! If I stop, you'll get even further ahead of me!"

"Okay, listen, we'll stop at the same time! Count of three?" Koga offered.

"Fine, but if you keep going, I swear I'm gonna shoot my spirit gun after you." Yusuke warned. Koga merely nodded.

"One."

Koga began to slow down, and Yusuke was now catching up to him.

"Two."

The two now stood right next to eachother going rather slow for the wolf demon.

"Three."

Koga stopped completely, but Yusuke kept going.

"You stupid human!" Koga yelled, he ran in front of Yusuke in an instant and tripped him. Yusuke went face flat on the ground.

"Ow!" Yusuke said as he hit the ground rather hard.

"You were all suspicious of me, and you turned out to be the one that was lying, disgusting," Koga declared as he shook his head at Yusuke.

"I THOUGHT you were going to keep going when you noticed I hadn't slowed enough to stop. I just wanted to close some of the distance. Right, so why did you call a stop?" Yusuke realized it seemed unlike the wolf to stop and chat when Chi was in danger.

"Well, I was thinking, it would be faster and probably easier to find her if we worked together. Don't get me wrong, I still hate your guts, but I do care for Chi. And if we can get her back before she's hurt, then I'm willing to call a temporary truce. What about you?" Koga offered his right hand. Yusuke looked at Koga's hand, then he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," the spirit detective took Koga's hand with his own right hand and they shook on the truce. They pulled their hands away and ran off toward the most likely city to find her in. Tokyo. It seemed most likely because it was her hometown and that's where people knew her and possibly had motives to kidnap.

Back at Genkai's temple, Yoki and Kiseki were laying around on the edge of Kiseki's bed. Both looked rather bored as Hana walked in. She had a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hey you two, check this out! It's the ransom note!" Hana held the paper in front of the girls' faces. The two examined it and tilted their heads.

"This is Chi's handwriting… Oh. I get it, the guys couldn't read her horrible penmanship and decided to assume the worst," Kiseki hammered a fisted hand into her palm.

"But this word does look like kidnap… and this one looks like reward… and THIS one looks like 'come or she dies'," Yoki scanned through the note.

"Hm… well, let's find Chi and ask her. Maybe we can reach her cell phone," Hana suggested. Kiseki whipped her own cell phone out as she proceeded to say "Shing!" Hana and Yoki both sweatdropped.

"What! Shing is awesome and you all know it!" Kiseki responded to the raised brows of her friends. She dialed a sequence of numbers and waited for an answer.

"Where do you think the kidnappers are?" Yusuke asked once he and Koga had arrived in Tokyo.

"Maybe I can pick up Chi's scent somewhere. Let's walk around a bit," Koga said. He sniffed the air as Yusuke followed him around the city.

-Later-

Yusuke and Koga soon arrived at a house. Koga's nose had led them to it and now they were going to find Chi. They busted down the door! (Yes… they did. Gosh, you think one of them would have the manners to knock.) The door fell inward and landed on someone that happened to be standing in front of it.

"Mmmph!" came the muffled scream from under the door that the wolf demon and spirit detective were now standing on. The two looked at each other and then at the door under their feet. That scream sounded like Chi.

"Aw, damn. Chi, is that you?" Yusuke asked as they got off the door and moved it aside to look under it.

"Yes! Now what are you two doing knocking the door down?" Chi answered while gasping for air.

"We came to rescue you! Now where are the ones that took you! We'll kill them!" Koga looked around anxiously with his fangs showing. Koga's determined face faded into confusion as Chi looked at them with raised brows and a tilted head.

"Rescue me?"

"Yeah, because you were kidnapped… right? That note in your room at Genkai's said something about a ransom, a kidnapping, and a death threat that said come or die…" Yusuke recalled the note. Chi sweatdropped. As the three stood there, Hana, Yoki, and Kiseki came out from a doorway that went to the living room.

"Hey guys!" Kiseki greeted happily. Hana and Yoki smiled as they waved.

"HUH! Were you three kidnapped too?" Yusuke asked. Koga blinked and then sniffed the air. Chi's scent was all over the place, and so was the scent of her family. (Woo for the wolfy nose! I wish I could smell people… In a way that wouldn't make them want to hurt me for violating personal space.)

"Hey, Yusuke… I think this is Chi's home. Her scent is all over the place," Koga said aloud.

"Yup, it is Chi's house, and you just busted her door down and flattened her with it," Hana answered. The boys looked at her with the biggest 'Oh crap!' look ever.

"Wait! The note! What about the ransom note!" Yusuke demanded. Koga nodded; he was also curious about that. Yoki sighed and decided to explain.

"You guys will learn. Chi's handwriting is atrocious. She can spell pretty well, but when it comes to penmanship she needs serious help." Kiseki then took over.

"Yeah, we actually went to look at the note after you guys left. It was in Chi's handwriting, now why would she write her own ransom? Her scent should've been on it."

Everyone in the room looked at Koga. He blinked and then scratched the back of his head, feeling rather stupid. "I was so worried that I forgot to think."

"But still, what did the note actually say if it wasn't a ransom?" Yusuke asked. The girls all smiled as Hana took out the note and handed it to Chi. Kiseki proceeded to say "Shing!" again as the note was whipped out. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Shing is awesome and you all know it!" Kiseki crossed her arms stubbornly. Chi cleared her throat and started to read the note word for word:

_Everyone,_

_Sorry to leave without telling you, but I'm just going to my house for a little while because I forgot to put the presents I got for my family under the tree before I left. So I'm going to go give my parents their presents and then hang for awhile. Plus, my mom usually makes cookies on Christmas, so I figured I'd help with that._

_So, don't worry about me, I haven't been kidnapped, or abducted, or anything silly like that. Yusuke or Koga, you two will be most likely to find this first, so don't go crazy if you can't read this… then again, if you can't read this then you won't be able to get that part, so nevermind._

_Chi_

_PS- Merry Christmas!_

As Chi finished reading it aloud, the guys just stood there looking like the words "Fat-headed Idiots" should have been written on their foreheads. Yoki and Hana started giggling as Kiseki just smirked. Chi sighed. _Yup, these are my fat heads, but I love 'em!_

So, after Chi's mother came in to find that the door was busted and there were two strange boys in her house, Chi tried explaining the whole thing of them being two guys that were simply worried about her. Her mother didn't buy it, even it were true. But Kiseki then explained that they were bother competing for the role of Chi's boyfriend and didn't realize that in this country there was such a thing as a doorbells or knocking. Kiseki said they were foreigners from Finland or something.

Strangely, Chi's mother seemed more convinced of that story. After they left, Kiseki said it was merely just the way you told the story. So, the group was on the train back to Genkai's house and they were seated together. Yusuke and Koga on each side of Chi and the other girls were sitting across from them.

"So guys, what have we learned from this experience?" Kiseki asked Yusuke and Koga.

"Learn to read Chi's handwriting?" Yusuke thought allowed.

"Don't trust Yusuke?" Koga suggested.

"Teach Chi to write legibly?" Yoki gave her shot.

"Don't go breaking down doors?' Hana put in her two cents.

"Leave a typed note next time?" Chi then added in her guess. Kiseki shook her head, and smiled.

"Nope! All wrong!" Kiseki grinned as her red-orange hair fell in front of her ears.

"Then what have we learned?" Yoki asked expectantly. All looked at Kiseki with great curiosity. Kiseki grinned wider and then answered.

"That shing is best word ever!" Kiseki declared.

That statement was followed by a few "No way!" "Yeah right!" and one "It is so not cool!" They argued the significance of shing all the way back to Genkai's temple.

End Chapter 11

Me: Hey all! Sorry it took so-o-o-o long to update! I was swamped all school year with homework and projects and when I wasn't doing those I was at Tae Kwon Do working on raising my rank! I'm a brown belt now, bye the way. (The one right before black) When not at either of those I was catching up on my social life that had been dying because of the first two, or sleeping, or eating. But now that it's summer, I may get a few more chapters before school starts again! (I think I'll just make this a summer thing, though I doubt all the people that read this before are willing to wait that long...)

Reioko: Yay! She applauds in the background

Hiei: Oh great, more chapters of degrading humiliation. Crosses arms stubbornly

Me: Yeah, anyway… I'd like to thank my friends Robyn and Kathryn for encouraging me further in writing this story. They both seemed to like it so much… I do admit I have a creative mind sometimes. Heh… I sweatdrop as everyone else shakes their head Oh yeah, and here to give you the next time preview + adorable results it will be… Shizuru this time! Come on out Shizuru!

Shizuru: Comes out smoking a cigarette and then puffs smoke What? Time already?

Me: Yeah… and how many times have I told you NOT to smoke in the building! Wagging finger

Shizuru: Puts out cigarette and puts it in a garbage can Right, right.

Everyone except Shizuru shakes their heads and prays that the cig won't start a fire.

Shizuru: Next time- After that 'exciting' mini-sode comes New Year. Jeremy is planning something that would appear rather interesting. He's trying to convince Hiei to admit something and Hiei just won't. Mumbles "That damn little midget-" but is glared upon to follow the script Additional to that, a new twist, Jin comes back to visit for the holidays. While there, he admits something that is shocking (not really THAT shocking) to his peers! How will our midget fire demon deal with the revealing of this secret? What exactly is Jeremy plotting? (Rest is not on script) Why am I being forced to do this narrator thing? Why doesn't Mo-chan just get a narrator?

Me: Ya know…. That's a good idea. I should get me one of those.

Shizuru: Anyway, the adorable contest results, sadly, haven't changed much.

Jin 5

Toboe 0

Shippo 6

Momiji 2

Me: Trying to be enthusiastic Well, keep on voting! I'll halt the contest at chapter 13, kay? That means two more chapters of voting! Just TWO! If I don't get anymore by then, Shippo is declared the winner!

Anyway, austa-la-bye-bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: New Year's Boredom Quest

"Well, I'm bored… Who wants to go do something?" Kiseki asked randomly. Kiseki, Yoki, Hana, Yusuke, and Chi were sitting in the living room at Genkai's place. All was quiet, and it had been that way since the end of that little kidnapping event a few days ago. The only noise was Kuwabara yelling in fear for his life because he had somehow angered Hiei. (He flirted with Yukina and almost worked up the guts to ask her out…)

"Well, there's nothing on TV except Christmas specials and New Year's specials, which I didn't even know existed until I saw one," Chi stated. Kiseki and Yoki looked at her.

"Yeah, we know that. TV was the first thing we tried, and we have no video game systems here, those are at home," Yoki sighed.

Yusuke then snapped his fingers and gave the look on his face like he'd thought of something.

"Genkai has a sweet arcade somewhere in the temple! I can't remember where exactly though…"

"What?! Genkai has a home arcade?! Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Kiseki stood up and demanded as she grabbed Yusuke by the front of his shirt and shook him a little violently.

"I forgot about it… I've only seen it once. I think she keeps that room under lock and key though," the spirit detective said. The four princesses sweatdropped.

"Damn, then we'll have to go sneak the key from her room," Hana realized. Yoki looked over to Yusuke and then to Kiseki.

"Hm, we'll need to be stealthy in our quest then, if we plan to succeed," she'd put extra emphasis in the word stealthy.

"All right! Then let's suit up into ninja guise!" Chi declared and the others pumped their fists into the air as they agreed and left the room.

In a hallway in a more secluded area of the house, Hiei was sitting in a windowsill thinking. He looked out the window to see Yusuke and the princesses sneaking off, looking rather ridiculous. They were wearing all black accompanied by black ski masks. Except Kiseki whom was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and a blonde spiky wig. And Yoki was dressed in a dark blue shirt and white pants. Both were wearing blue bandanas with dead leaves glued to them. (Sasuke Yoki! Naruto Kiseki! Of course, since the ground is covered with snow, they ALL stand out.) _What ARE they up to?_ Hiei wondered to himself. As he simply excused the shenanigans of his peers, he was interrupted by a loud and cheerful voice piercing the silence in the air.

"Hi Hiei! What are you doing in THIS area?! Your girl is out having fun trying to break into Genkai's room for an arcade key!" Jeremy's voice rang out above any thoughts Hiei could even hope to have.

"What do you want, hollow head?" Hiei asked irritably as he glared at Kiseki's fiancé.

"That's not very nice. Anyway, I just wanted to know what you were up to? And if you were busy with anything today other than sitting around and thinking about how hot Yoki is?" Jeremy said in one big breath. Hiei just looked at Jeremy like he was the most retarded person in the universe. Suddenly, Kiseki and Yoki burst randomly into song. Hiei and Jeremy looked out the window.

Out in the yard you could hear two voices attempting, but failing miserably, at harmonizing in a duet:

"_Like a shadow serpent, silence is my veil._

_And with precision of a cobra, ninjas kill and leave no trail._

_We know ancient stuff, and we have fcensored things up!_

_For instance, in the confusion of a smoke bomb I could remove your bra and your wouldn't even know._

_I can jump from roof to roof and get my friends free cable. It's bad ass!_

_I used my Chinese star to pick the lock and steal your car. Rock n' roll!_

_Ninjas of the night! Ninjas of the night! Ninjas of the night!"_

(I'd like to give credit to the creators of this song… I just don't know who they are. I found a video at called Ninjas of the Night and this song was there. I love it too, I found it very funny. So, yeah.. I don't own this.)

Hana, Chi and Yusuke looked at Kiseki and Yoki with raised brows and confused faces.

"It's the ninja fight song! We're ninjas!" Kiseki declared with a grin. Hana and Chi just shook their heads with simultaneous sighs.

"Ever since they saw that online music video…" Hana started. Chi picked up where she left off, "… They've been randomly bursting into song. Hold on, I know how to solve this…" Chi got Kiseki and Yoki's undivided attention.

"Hey, if you're real ninjas. Let's see, according to a recent discovery, I.E. the Real Ninjas video, real ninjas go commando in public."

Yoki and Kiseki then twitched and agreed with a loud "Ew!" that they were not real ninjas, but fake ninjas trying to be cool.

As this played out, Yusuke stood a few feet away from the girls trying to figure out where all this ninja stuff came from all of a sudden… Figuring out nothing, Yusuke continued to follow them. They reached Genkai's bedroom door after a few minutes.

As Yusuke gripped the doorknob, Yoki and Kiseki suddenly burst out with warnings.

"Wait! It may be booby-trapped!" Kiseki told him. Yoki nodded that she too thought it could be possible. Yusuke chortled.

"Yeah right! You're acting like some sort of Indiana Jones things will happen and we could get flattened by a giant boulder or something."

Hana and Chi watched this and pondered. They thought that if Genkai were to booby trap her room she would do it with some sort of weird spirit energy thing, and not with a boulder. Of course, they thought, it could be some sort of boulder made of spirit energy.

Yoki and Kiseki began to prod carefully at the doorknob, checking to see if it made anything click or move. After several minutes of this, they turned to the others in their group and smiled.

"It appears that there aren't any detectable traps set on this doorknob," Kiseki announced. Yoki nodded and then signaled it was okay to enter. Yusuke turned the doorknob and entered ahead of everyone else. And just when he thought he was in the clear his face was pelted with a snowball that was made almost entirely of slush. (Those are really fun to hit people with!)

"Agh! I thought you said no booby traps!!" the downed detective yelled.

"Correction: She said there were no _detectable_ booby traps. Besides, that came from outside… meaning the window was open," Yoki trailed off. The group then looked at one another, and then a few of them walked to the window. They looked out upon the snowy white yard to see an excited pointy-eared demon along with a shorter guy that had blue hair and four strands of green hair that hung at the side of his face. It was Jin and some other dude.

"Jin! You came to visit! And you brought a short dude!" Kiseki declared with eagerness. The shorter guy, dressed in blue pants, a long-sleeved dark blue shirt covered with a netted tank shirt, and brown boots that looked like they were used for combat, frowned at Kiseki. Yoki noticed and commented.

"Kiseki, you have got to learn when to hold your tongue…"

"Ah, it be no problem! Touya here knows he's short, but he is just glad he's taller than Hiei. By the way, how're ya girls... and you, Yusuke?" Jin laughed as his pointy ears twitched even though sanguine earmuffs covered them. Jin was wearing a pair of black snow pants and a heavy, red winter coat. (Nope, no boots…) The two jumped into the room through window.

"We're good, just sneaking into Genkai's room to get the keys to her arcade so our boredom will end. And how are you guys?" Yoki asked. Jin smiled his cute 'I'm excited' smile.

"I'm great, just thought I'd come to deliver Christmas presents and introduce Touya to the Reikai princesses. He has the biggest crush on-" Jin's mouth was then firmly covered by Touya's hand. The ice demon even proceeded to freeze Jin's mouth so nothing came out but muffled cries asking for help. Yusuke then grinned.

"Aw, I knew you liked me Touya, but I'm sorry to say I don't go that way," he joked and put a hand on Touya's shoulder. Yusuke's hand suddenly turned to ice, as did his whole arm. Yusuke burst into rants of 'Cold! Cold! Damn you Touya, unfreeze me!' and Jin seemed to be agreeing, but no one could really tell with his mouth frozen. Yoki and the other princesses laughed uncontrollably at the scene.

"This one I like to call 'Frozen Fury'!" Kiseki managed between laughs as she pointed at Yusuke. This made the others laugh a little harder until Yoki sighed and went over to Jin.

"Here you go," Yoki said, she put her right index finger up to Jin's frozen-over mouth and let out small amounts of spirit energy in the form of heat to melt the ice. Jin actually blushed, believe it or not. When the ice was completely gone from Jin's mouth, Yusuke frowned.

"What about me? I'm a sad, pathetic guy that's frozen!"

"Yeah, but you weren't saying something interesting when you were frozen," Chi stated with a grin, but she went over and unfroze him nonetheless.

Jin's P.O.V

Oh wow! I can't help gettin' a wee bit nervous when Yoki touches me lips like that. She's real warm! I know that she's already engaged to someone… but I heard he hasn't appeared yet, so I figure if I can win her affections before he shows up and sweeps her off her feet then I can have her as my girlfriend!

Huh? Oh, she's sayin' somethin'…

"Jin, so what were you saying earlier? Touya likes who?" she sounds curious, but I prob'ly should check with Touya. I'll just look at him and- oh, he looks angry! Or… is that anger? Or is it that 'I'm about to warn you again about tellin' people my secrets!' look? Aye, I'm confused.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be tellin' you… Touya scares me." I hope Touya doesn't hurt me. Anywho, I guess I'll casually just talk to them now… what was it they're doin' again? Oh yeah! They're lookin' for an arcade key! Arcade games sound fun right now; I should help 'em! Then I'll get to play with Yoki again.

Regular P.O.V.

"Right, so ya lookin' for arcade keys right?" Jin asked for clarification. The group in ninja garb all nodded. Touya then walked around Genkai's room a bit and spoke up.

"I don't think she hid the keys in her room."

"WHAT?!" Yusuke and Kiseki demanded in unison and both started shaking Touya violently. Touya froze both of their limbs and landed calmly on his feet. (Poor Kiseki and Yu-chan, they're both unable to walk or move their arms.) Kiseki and Yusuke both started pouting and mumbling about how cold they were. Chi and Hana went over to them and started attempting to thaw them. They were stuck in very thick ice that would usually take hours to melt.

Yoki sighed and then looked over to Jin again. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but he also seemed like he may want to hide something. So she left the question of 'Is something wrong?' to fall to the back of her mind. She then remembered that she was trying to ease her boredom with video games and then looked at Touya.

"Hey Touya, why do you say that there are no keys in here? Can you be sure?"

"I'm not permitted to tell you."

Yoki only glanced at Touya suspiciously after he said that. Jin, on the other hand, had started rummaging through a dresser drawer. Touya, Yoki and everyone else sweatdropped.

"Um Jin… Are you sure-?" Yoki started but was cut off by a voice that only led to trouble.

"What are you all doing in my room? Jin… Stop going through my drawers this instant!" (Do I even need to say who this is?)

Jin froze in mid-rummage and looked over at the doorway, fear in his eyes, to see an old, angry, short woman with pink-gray hair glaring at everyone. Yusuke, being unable to move, only screamed in fear. Kiseki joined him and tried her luck at hopping away. No luck.

Chi and Hana glanced at each other and then grabbed Touya and jumped out the open window into the snow. Jin, thinking quickly with his hand in a lingerie drawer, grabbed hold of Yoki and flew out the window for dear life. Kiseki and Yusuke just stood there frozen. (Gosh, Jin thinks quickly with his hand in a lingerie drawer… I didn't MEAN for it to sound so weird…)

"What the hell!? You all left us?! Damn you all!!!" Yusuke yelled as loud as he could in the direction of the window. Kiseki agreed.

"Damn it! You all suck! I hate you all until you make up for it by giving me warm cookies and hot cocoa!" Yusuke looked at Kiseki with a weird expression.

"You could sound a little angrier…" he mumbled. Kiseki would've shrugged if she weren't frozen at the limbs.

"Well, it's what's going to happen… so I figured I'd be honest." Genkai had been powering up a big reiki blast this whole time. (I would HATE to get hit by that!)

"Shotgun!" Genkai yelled and fired at the two frozen teenagers. They went flying out the window and landed on Chi, Hana, and Touya. At least now they're limbs weren't frozen, in fact, they were feeling a burning sensation now.

Jin and Yoki were still airborne; however, Jin was getting a little tired because they were really high up. The dramatic pressure change in fleeing from Genkai was making him tired faster, so he decided to take shelter on a nearby tree branch. He put Yoki down gently beside himself.

"Wow… that was the first time I've ever been this high up and not in a tree," Yoki said after a few seconds of heavy breathing. Jin looked at her and then quickly checked on her.

"Oh! You aren't scared o' heights are ya? I'm sorry, I just wanted ta escape the wrath of Genkai! She's scarier than Touya and Hiei combined when she's angry!" Jin was talking really fast. Yoki covered his mouth to make him quiet down. Jin blushed again.

"I'm not scared of heights. It was fun, but it was just a little cold. That's all," she gave him a reassuring smile before shivering again. Even though she was wearing a Sasuke costume, she wasn't very warm. (Well der! Sasuke wears a T-shirt and shorts pants!) Jin noticed her shivering and then grinned at her.

"Well, I should be gettin' ya back ta Genkai's temple before she locks us out an' you get a cold." Yoki smiled and sniffled with a nod.

"Yeah, you should."

Jin then wrapped his arms around Yoki tightly and took flight. He was careful and made sure no spirit guns were aimed at him. Yoki snuggled into Jin a little because she was really cold. She couldn't see his face, but Jin was bright red.

Later on, everyone was in the living room relaxing except Genkai who was now getting a lock put on her door after Kurama had convinced her not to kill the princesses or Jin and Touya… Yusuke on the other hand received a very grueling workout assignment for the next day.

After hearing the story of 'The New Year's Boredom Quest' (Kiseki titled it), Kurama looked at Kiseki and put an arm around her shoulders. Jeremy frowned at that, but he quickly turned to talk to Hiei.

"Even after all that we still achieved nothing!" Hana crossed her arms stubbornly and made a pouty face. Naraku copied Kurama's example and put an arm around Hana. Koga was snickering at Yusuke, who, being frozen multiple times, was sneezing up a storm. Chi was getting warm with her hot cocoa in front of the fireplace. Yukina and Shizuru were sitting with Chi, and Kuwabara was watching 'Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer' on TV. Touya was sitting next to Kuwabara trying to figure out the significance of the red-nosed reindeer. Yoki was next to Kiseki and Jin on one of the couches.

"So, you gonna tell Yoki you're her fiancé or are you going to make a New Year's resolution to tell her?" Jeremy asked Hiei. The short demon glared at Jeremy.

"I'm not telling her until I damn-well feel like it!" Hiei growled. Jeremy sighed. Oh well, it looked like he was just going to have to use his little scheme. A scheme so diabolical, so evil, so malicious-

Jin got up from the couch and then turned to Yoki. All eyes were on him because he was the only person in the room moving. He was very red in the face still, but he seemed to be fighting his shyness. (Yes! He has shyness! He's so-o-o cute!)

"Yoki… I know ya only just met me an' ya prob'ly don' like me to the same extent, but… Yoki I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" Jin asked. Chi spit out her hot cocoa, Kiseki's jaw dropped, Hana went 'HUH?' And everyone was left with wide eyes and a lost ability of speech. Jeremy was the first to regain life.

"Or that could work too…" Jeremy trailed off.

End Chapter 12

A/N: I would've had this out sooner, but I had technical difficulties with the floppy I usually use… so it took me awhile to get another one to transfer my story from my computer upstairs to the computer downstairs. So, to all of you, I'm sorry it took so freakin' long. Merry X-mas or whatever holiday you celebrate!

Me: I typed the last half of that chapter in about an hour! LOL! Here ya go as a Christmas present Kathryn and Robyn. You too, Rei! Huggles you all!

Kathryn: Wow… we just got magically sucked into the Internet! Looks at Robyn excited

Robyn: How?! I don't even have the Internet at my house!

Kathryn: Um… _magically_?

Robyn: Oh right!

Me: Watching them quite entertained. Then remembers an announcement must be made Right! I have news! I got the first narrator for tryouts! It's White Mokona! Because he's so-o-o cute! Pets and little creature that comes out of nowhere

Reioko: Oh! He's so-o-o-o cute!!! Gimme! Grabs my new narrator and starts petting him and talking in weird voices, offering things like food and love

Kathryn and Robyn: Ohmigod!!! It's Mokona! Let us see him!!

Me: Come on! Let him narrate first, then you can spoil him with love! Watches them put him down

Mokona: Mokona is still paid right? Looks at me

Me: Yes! With all the love you can handle, and permission to sleep with Kurogane anytime you like! Smiles big

Mokona: Okay! So… Looks at script Next time on Royalty or Royal pain! – Yoki is still a bit shocked with this sudden question from Jin. But nonetheless, she agrees to be his girlfriend on a sort of test base to see how it goes. Hiei is getting quite jealous whether he admits to it or not. Meanwhile, Jeremy and Kurama actually get physical in their never-ending fight for Kiseki's love! Koga and Yusuke have reached a point of truce and there is conflict in Hana's mind. Things are really heating up in this chapter! Pauses Wait… it's winter, winter's not hot in Japan!

Me: Thank you, Mokona that'll do! And here are the Adorable Results!

Jin 7

Toboe 0

Momiji 2

Shippo 6

Me: Chanting One more chapter to vote! One more chapter to vote! And next time, my narrator will be Tamaki from Ouran High school! Sweet!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fired up Jealousy!

Yoki finally regained her ability to speak after a few minutes and then lightly shook her head to make sure she was awake. Yukina hurried, with a cloth, to a Kiseki who was burning because of the cocoa that Chi had spit out onto her lap. Hana was still in utter shock.

"Jin? Y-you're serious?" Yoki asked him with a straight and curious face. Jin, still blushing greatly, nodded. Yoki's eyes widened, adverting to her left slightly, and then she turned back to Jin, "Why?" she asked this simply. Jin looked at her with surprise and then cleared his throat.

"Pardon? Why? What do you mean?"

"I mean: Do you really want me to go out with you because you like me? Or is it because you want this 'hot bod'? Because I need a good reason if you honestly want me to."

"Oh. Well, I like ya. It's not because of your looks, though, if ya weren't so pretty, it might be easier on me. It's just… ya seem so nice and down-ta-earth. Plus, ya treat people equally for the most part when ya don' even know them and you can cook; I know because those Christmas cookies over there weren't made by the other princesses, Yukina, Shizuru, or Genkai. The cookin' is good because it makes ya smell like the food that ya probably make the most. It's a really good smell…" Jin looked like he could go on, but Yoki's sigh made him pause and look at her.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. You seem like you really do like me. And I think you're cool, so I will be your girlfriend-"

"WHA-?!" Kiseki started, but Yoki stopped her from one of her tangents.

"But, it will be on a sort of 'test base' if you get the gist. I will hang out with you and go on dates and maybe hug you and all that other girlfriend/boyfriend stuff, but I make no promises and we'll just see how long it lasts. During this 'trial', though, I am allowed to like other people and flirt freely if I wish to do so. Is this okay with you?" Yoki explained.

"Oh, so you're saying you want to give him a chance, but you aren't sure about long-term relationship stuff yet?" Yusuke tried to understand it.

"Nope, I think she's saying she'll do stuff with him and then be a slut…" Hana guessed, only to get a bop over the head from Yoki who had moved behind her.

"Not at all, Hana," Kiseki sighed. "She's saying pretty much what Yusuke got from it, but just to make it clear…" Kiseki inhaled deeply and began speaking again, " Yoki is going to date Jin and is basically telling him not to expect too much from her because, well, they did just meet a little while ago. And she isn't too sure about it, but she'll take a shot, and while dating him, she would like to request freedom to flirt with other guys because of this lack of sureness. Did I hit it right, Yoki-chan?"

Yoki nodded as her answer to Kiseki's thought. Hana was rubbing her head because it hurt quite a bit. Jin stood frozen, still small traces of red on his cheeks. But suddenly, he got a HUGE small on his face and hugged Yoki, proceeding to spin her around. (A Tama-chan hug! YAY!)

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Yoki! You won't regret this, I swear upon me demon blood!" Jin was very… excited. Kiseki tilted her head curiously and then smiled, well, this would be interesting. Kurama looked at Hiei. The midget was standing up with disbelief tattooed all over his face. He then walked out of the room. Though, only Kurama, Kiseki, and Jeremy noticed. Jeremy followed.

"Hey! Hiei! Why all huffy? I thought you didn't care about her?" Jeremy said to the fiery demon. Hiei was a bit angry, in fact, he was so angry he didn't even believe what he did next.

Hiei, right after Jeremy had said what he did, turned around and grabbed Jeremy by the collar of his shirt and yelled, "What possibly made you think that I wouldn't love Yoki anymore after one thousand years!"

After realizing what he'd said, Hiei's eyes widened and he let go of the shirt collar. He turned and disappeared from sight. Jeremy stood there for a few moments without a word. Then it clicked.

"HA! I KNEW IT! I knew he still loved her!" Jeremy declared, "I take it as a confession, but he was just too upset for me to take pleasure in it. Damn him… I guess I'll have to go cheer him up…" Jeremy stopped in mid-stride and remembered how his 'Cheer up Hiei' attempts had gone in the past. _On second-thought, I'll get Kurama to do that part… Then while he's doing that, I can have Kiseki all to myself! Good plan!_

So Jeremy walked out into the living room again and tapped Kurama on the shoulder. Kurama looked at him with a knowing glance. He already knew what Jeremy was going to ask of him and then got up and walked toward the direction Hiei had gone. Jeremy watched him and when he was sure Kurama had left the room, he sat down next to Kiseki and slipped a calm, sly arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Kiseki, how ya doing?" Jeremy asked innocently with a silly grin. Kiseki giggled a little at his tone as she looked back over at Yoki and Jin.

"So, what now?" Jin asked Yoki with the uttermost clueless tone. Yoki took this into thought and then answered.

"We should go out somewhere tonight or tomorrow. I don't care which, I've nothing to do either days."

"Well, ya got me," Jin made a joke. (In other words, she's got him _to do_.) Yoki giggled and replied.

"Well, maybe." She stuck her tongue out playfully. Jin's ears twitched to attention and he had a grin on his face.

"Really?" Jin asked with hopefulness.

"If you manage to hold onto me up to when I'm ready." Yoki answered with a grin of her own. Kiseki and Jeremy were listening.

"Ya think he'll last that long?" Jeremy asked Kiseki in a hushed tone.

"Who's to say yes or no? If he plays his cards right, he may," Kiseki was whispering back with a hint of her fortune teller voice. Jeremy wondered if she really knew or if she was pretending to sound like she knew. Either way, Jeremy decided to leave it and ask her to go on a date with him tonight, to which she said sounded like a great idea.

"Hiei, are you upset by her accepting Jin?" Kurama asked. If you had been standing right there, you would've assumed he was talking to nobody, for Hiei was out of sight. Kurama sensed him though, up in a tree by Genkai's home. Kurama stood under the tree, looking up.

"No, I'm ecstatic."

The sarcasm was so obvious that even Kuwabara could have gotten it, had he been there. Heck, even Yusuke would've gotten it.

"Hiei… you are at least happy for her, right?"

"I suppose if she's smiling, I can be happy. But if he does anything to make her sad-" he stopped himself right there. He knew Kurama would know what he meant. Indeed, the fox did understand. He smiled up at the tree.

"You know, Hiei, I felt that way too. About Kiseki. She and I had just gotten together and then the fiancé came and she suddenly started paying more attention to him. It's not a good feeling. When you think everything's happy and you love someone, and then it comes crashing down because they show more interest in someone else. I guess it could be called jealousy. But I've learned to cope with it. I'm just happy she can find happiness in more than one person I suppose, though it probably sounds a bit pathetic and like I've given up. I haven't," Kurama was rambling a bit, but his friend got the point.

"It does make you sound rather pathetic."

"I see, well then, I 'd hoped you would gain something from this, but if you haven't, I won't waste my time," Kurama said and left without another word.

Hiei sat on the tree branch watching Kurama leave. _I'm not about to give up, but she doesn't know how I feel, so this will prove difficult._ As he thought these words, he was unaware of the mildly clueless expression on his face.

Later that evening, Kiseki and Jeremy had offered Yoki and Jin a chance to join them on a double date. So both girls dressed up and the boys just wore decent clothes. ('Cause Heaven knows boys will think as long as they're wearing something that they can go out in public. I guess it's better than going around naked, am I right?)

Yoki and Kiseki were in Kiseki's guestroom getting gussied up. Kiseki was currently giving her commentary on Yoki's clothing choice, which had drastically gotten better than it had been before. Yoki was tying a blue ribbon in her hair. She had on a blue knee-length skirt a white blouse and a darker blue jacket. Let's not forget the leg warmers. (It's winter!)

"I suppose it'll do. It is pretty cold out. Now hold on, and I'll do your make-up." Kiseki said as she got out a make-up kit.

A few minutes later, it was Yoki's turn to tell Kiseki if her clothes sucked, which they never did. Kiseki was showing off in her long, forest green dress that went down to her shins. She had on leggings and snow boots that actually managed to look nice with the dress. She was wearing a red jacket also. Yoki clapped and then did Kiseki's make-up. (They'll both look gorgeous! XD)

So, the two girls walked out of the room and met the boys in the living room. Jin's eyes went from Yoki's feet to her face, scanning up and down the whole way a few times. Jeremy just smiled and held out his arm for Kiseki to cling to. Jin blinked and looked at Jeremy strangely, but then quickly decided to copy his motion. Both girls smiled and held onto their guys' arms.

So, they left the house and walked down to the train station to wait for the train. Though Jin insisted he could carry 'em to Tokyo much faster. As they sat there, Jeremy and Jin both got this unnerving feeling of being watched. Yoki and Kiseki were busy giggling like some girls just do. (It's true, I randomly giggle just to make boys wonder what it is I'm giggling about.)

Yusuke, Koga, and Kuwabara were lurking in some nearby bushes. Yusuke was wearing huge sunglasses and a baseball cap. Koga was in a black trench coat and a wide-rimmed hat with sunglasses. Kuwabara had on a beret and specs. They were trying to remain incognito and inconspicuous. Though they didn't realize that sunglasses this time of year would draw more attention to themselves. (Especially with that trench coat!)

"So, why did we decide to spy on them again?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because we wanted to learn other methods of romancing girls and to morally support our buds," Koga said.

"No, you got it mixed up Koga. That's what we tell them if they catch us. We're really just spying because we're nosy that way…" Yusuke corrected his wolf friend.

"Oh, right. At least I remembered, right?" Koga shrugged.

"Yeah, good job." Yusuke gave Koga two thumbs up.

"Ah, the train's coming!" Kuwabara pointed with a harsh whisper. And surely enough, the train was coming. It stopped at the station and they watched as the date group boarded and quickly got on behind them, hoping not to be seen.

The spies grabbed some seats not too far away from the victims. They got many strange looks.

"So, where are we going to first? The restaurant or the park?" Yoki asked, looking at the map of where the train went from her seat.

"We should go eat first, then the walk will take off all the calories we just added," Kiseki said. Yoki scratched her head, was that really possible?

"How about we eat first?" Jin suggested, completely ignoring Kiseki's reasoning.

"Sounds good to me," Jeremy nodded and put an arm around Kiseki's shoulders. Jin followed suit and put an arm around Yoki.

"See, girls totally dig it when guys put their arms around 'em," Yusuke whispered. Kuwabara jotted something down on a little notepad. Koga looked over Kuwabara's shoulder to see what he was writing.

"You lame-O, you didn't know that? Come on, it's completely obvious! Yusuke, check this out," Koga swiped the notepad and tossed it to Yusuke. Kuwabara tried to grab it back from Yusuke, but failed.

"Urameshi, wolf man! This isn't funny! Give that back, I need it for when I finally ask Yukina out!"

Yusuke and Koga proceeded to tease Kuwabara, though they were unaware of the attention they were drawing to themselves. Most of the people in the train car were staring at them now.

"Dude, what's going on over there?" Jeremy asked as he saw heads turning to look at some seats not too far from them.

"Not sure," Kiseki said as she turned to look too, but she couldn't see anything over other heads.

"Probably some incident that involves a person falling, no big," Yoki guessed. Jin shrugged and snuggled into Yoki a wee bit more. His face was noticeably red as he did this. Yoki looked at him and smiled.

"Aw, kawaii."

Kiseki rolled her eyes. She knew Jin was trying to score some "cute points". (Which ain't so bad.)

So the night went on, the group was enjoying themselves greatly. Jeremy and Jin were doing very well in being gentlemen and the girls both mentally applauded them.

"Note to self: Girls like it when you hold doors open for them. Do this often, but not too often because she might start to believe that you think she's too weak to open a door herself."

"Dammit, Kuwabara! Do I have to throw that thing into a fire?!" Yusuke yelled as they followed the group through a park. Koga hushed both of the boys and pointed ahead.

"Quiet or they'll hear you, especially Jin with those pointed demon ears."

"I forgot he could hear long distances with those…" Yusuke murmured.

When the group came to an unpopulated area in the park by the pond, they all stopped walking. The moon smiled down at them. Yoki smiled back and hugged Jin's arm. Kiseki grinned and nudged Jin just a little closer for the full feel of Yoki's bosom on his arm. Jin blushed. Yoki gently pulled away from it because she felt bad for Jin's embarrassment. Jeremy patted Kiseki on the back as to say, 'Well done.' Also, Jeremy, being the sly dog he is, gave Kiseki a kiss on the cheek.

"That it?" was Kiseki's response. This made Jeremy scratch his head.

"Fine, but only 'cause you told me to…" Jeremy kissed her lips tenderly.

"Get a room!" Yoki said trying to sound like she was disgusted, but she ended with a small chuckle.

Jin then shyly poked at Yoki's shoulder. When she looked over he was twiddling his thumbs.

"Erm, so… Yoki… could I-? Well, if ya don' mind and all…" Jin stammered with the reddest face yet. Yoki tilted her head and thought for a few seconds before she got it.

"Oh."

Jin looked to the ground. But Yoki, being shorter than him by a good margin, peeked up at his face and said, "Okay." Then she got on her tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Oh, come on!" Yusuke complained with his not-so-hushed voice from the bushes they were kneeling in. Koga covered Yusuke's mouth quickly. Kuwabara struck a pose and froze, just in case the others had glanced over. (Don't ask.)

"Yusuke, shush!" Koga warned him harshly.

"Oh, no you did NOT just shush me!"

"I did, because you're getting way too loud."

"Guys."

"Not now Kuwabara. Anyway, I am NOT getting too loud! If I was too loud, they'd look over at me and then come beat me."

"Guys," Kuwabara tried again.

"You are so getting too loud! Hell, I could hear you if I was standing on top of that building over there!" Koga pointed to a big building brimming with business that was easily on the opposite side of town.

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE OF YOUR DEMONIC DOG HEARING ABILITIES!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Yusuke and Koga both looked at Kuwabara at last. Then they both muttered, "Oh." As they uttered that, they saw the victims glaring down upon them.

"And just what are you guys doing?" Kiseki grinned evilly as she kneeled down to face the spies.

"Um, we wanted to learn the right way to romance girls and morally support our dear friends, Jin and Jeremy," Koga remembered the excuse again. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded.

"Right… you know you suck at lying," Yoki spoke up with a grin just as evil, or even more so evil than Kiseki, "Your ears do this funny thing when you lie. Chi mentioned it, and it is very noticeable."

"Well, we'll just be going now. Buh-bye!" Yusuke tried to pull a Houdini on them and run as fast as he could, but Kiseki grabbed his ear. Yoki took Kuwabara by the hair and Jin and Jeremy both restrained Koga.

"Just where do you guys think you're going?" Kiseki said with no harsh tone or anger, which was the scary part.

"To buy you and Yoki loads of gifts and wrap them as an apology?" Koga laughed nervously. Kiseki looked to Yoki, who nodded.

"Make it so, we'll be heading back to Genkai's now, seeya, oh, and don't forget to get chocolates!" Kiseki let go of Yusuke's ear. The others also released their catches and then the group walked away, leaving the spies.

When the group got back to Genkai's home, lo-and-behold, Chi and Hana were waiting at the door for them. Yoki and Kiseki hugged their dates and then went with the girls to Yoki's room and started their status report as girls often do at the end of dates.

This left Jeremy and Jin standing there a bit awkwardly. Jin shuffled a little bit and then looked at Jeremy who was tilting his head at the Irish-accented demon.

"What's'matter?" Jin asked. (Wow! I made up a word!)

"You know, her fiancé isn't going to be happy that she's with you now, and he certainly won't do anything about it either, so I dunno. I guess I was just looking at that goofy grin you had on your face and imagining it on his face."

"Hm? What'cha mean?"

"Well, Yoki won't remember this, but, in her past life, she was quite smitten with this young man. He loved her too and they always seemed so happy, I just have to wonder if you can make her so uniquely happy like he could. You're doing fine so far," Jeremy smiled as if to say 'kudos'. Jin tilted his head and his ears spelled confusion. (His ears sometimes twitch or wiggle, so you can probably tell his mood by it.)

"Well, that's the plan," Jin smiled back. Deciding that was a good conversation closer, he walked inside, leaving Jeremy out there alone. He stood there for a few moments looking around, and then Kurama walked around a corner. Only, it wasn't Kurama. The silver-haired fox glared at Jeremy.

"You know, you may have been engaged to her, but times change, and perhaps you should consider that she could be happy without you." The way he voiced it made Jeremy sound rather selfish, and he felt an aura rise as Yoko grinned.

"And then she kissed Jin on the cheek, it was cute!" Kiseki added on to the end of Yoki's sentence. They were telling the girls of their double date. Yoki blushed a little. Shizuru smiled.

"Well, good for you, Yoki. Make him want more, you've learned well."

That hadn't been the idea at all. Yoki merely knew how much he wanted one and decided that she wouldn't get too personal on the first date by making out like Jeremy and Kiseki, but she kept quiet and pretended to giggle with the others.

Hana then spoke, "I'm having second thoughts about Naraku…"

The others all gasped and looked at her simultaneously. This had caught them off guard because Hana had seemed to be the happiest one among all of them.

"Pourquoi!?" Yoki asked, quite surprised still. (Common knowledge, but oh well. "Pourquoi" is French for 'Why'.)

"Well, I think you asked me why, but even if you didn't I'm answering like you did. I'm just thinking about my time with him. It consists of making out and lying about not doing anything… I have to wonder if he can actually talk," Hana explained.

"Doesn't he tell you he loves you?" Kiseki asked.

"He doesn't really say anything except an occasional 'hi' or 'how are you?' I'm beginning to wonder if her just wants me for my body…"

No matter how inappropriate the time had been, this caused Yoki to chuckle just a little. Kiseki laughing a bit followed this.

"That's not funny, guys! I'm serious!" Hana spoke up with a feeling of distress. Chi sighed and put a hand on Hana's shoulder.

"He's not one to go around like whore, so don't worry. He probably loves you," this was said with a smile, but Hana was not assured.

"'Probably'?!"

Hana spazzed and ran out of the room. The other girls sat there as they absorbed the scene in silence.

"Okay, who wants the job of helping her?" Shizuru asked. Yoki thought and then put her finger on her nose.

"Apple!"

"Banana!"

"Papaya!"

"Um… Grapefruit."

"What the hell?" Shizuru was confused as each of the girls had a finger to their nose, even Yukina.

"Well, Shizuru, looks likes you get the job. Good luck!" Kiseki started nudging the brunette toward the door as Yoki and Chi started cheering her on. They slammed the door and locked it as they heard mild swearing and a possible death threat.

The princesses sighed with relief. They didn't want to relive the last time Hana had had boyfriend troubles. It was too horrible.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Yoki saw something out the window. She walked over and looked out, then she screamed. Kiseki and Chi turned their heads so fast they could've gotten mild whiplash. Yukina walked over as well to look out.

"What is it?" Chi asked as she walked toward Yoki and the window. She stopped cold and then turned around with Yukina and Yoki and they ran through the door. Kiseki tilted her head, then walked toward the window as well. She stopped, frozen limbs, and her eyes widened.

What she saw was Jeremy, only he was bloodied and out cold. He lay there in the red snow. His hair was all messed up and he had cuts and other injuries all over. Kiseki wasted no time; she leapt out of the ground-level window and ran to his side.

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Wake up, please!"

End Chapter 13

Me: Hey all! Don't kill me! I'm sorry I take so long nowadays (for the past year or so…) and I will probably continue my bad habit of slacking when I even have time to type this. I'll just say this ahead of time: SORRY!

Reioko: About dang time[Mo-chan is bopped on the head

Me: Owchie!

[Kathryn and Robyn randomly appear behind Mo-chan to see why she yelled in pain

Reioko: Right, so what's happening next time?

Me: Erm… at this point in time, I have few ideas, but it's enough to go on with.

Reioko: Good or Mr. Suoh would be disappointed. And here, I present, Tamaki, the handsome and dashing prince of the Ouran High School's much beloved Host Club[Reading from a cue card

Tamaki: Ah, greetings to you, ladies. [Takes Reioko's hand and gazes into her eyes

Reioko[Blinks Right, not my type.

Tamaki: Then what IS your type? The wild? The Loli-shota? The Cool? Or-[Has something thrown at him.

Kathryn: Tamaki? OMG! Where are the twins!? They're my favorites[Grabs Tamaki's collar

Tamaki: Um… they're somewhere that's not here. [Blinks Wait, those unscrupulous twins are your favorite?! What about me[Starts tearing up with his cute little puppy face thing

Robyn: Aw…

Me: Tamaki, just move on with the preview, then I'll get you some commoner ramen to try out.

Tamaki[Sniffles and nods Next time- Kurama is deeply upset with what Yoko has done, as is Kiseki. She's so upset that she does something unexpected. Meanwhile, Yoki is happily continuing her "union" with Jin. Hiei is bothered by this, but still refuses to do anything, for he may do something as drastic as Kurama. Of course, then it's time to go back to school in the city.

There, I'm done.

Me: Good job Tamaki. And once you announce the winner of the adorable contest-

Tamaki: THERE WAS AN ADORABLE CONTEST?!

Me: Yes, it was between Jin, Toboe, Momiji, and Shippo.

Tamaki: What about Hunny?

Me: I started this back before I knew you guys… otherwise I woulda put Hunny in.

Tamaki: Ah, all right then. So the winner is…. [Reioko is doing the drum roll so Kathryn and Robyn join in. Tamaki smiles and appreciates the drum roll JIN!!!!!

Me: Yup, Jin won. 2nd was Shippo and 3rd was Momiji, followed by Toboe in last. Aw, well better luck next time. See y'all next chapter!


End file.
